SSBB: The Three Way Survivor Game
by hacktheworld1991
Summary: Too many survivor games out there, but here's another one to boot, and it's different! The smashers, a total of 48, split up into three teams and play in a game of survivor! Who will win the secret prize? Read on! More detailed summary in my profile. R&R!
1. The Survivor Game Rules

Hack: Yes, I'm going at it again! The SSBB Survival Game! Of course, like it says in the plot summary, it'll be different… Just read on for the details!

Ness: Details? You mean you're forcing us all into a survival game?

Fox: I've been in way too many to last me a lifetime…

Mario: Mama mia… Us muses have too much to do…

Captain Falcon: But new people will join! I'm going to be seeing hot girls!

Kirby: (whacks Falcon on the head with a frying pan)

Link: Well… Hack does not own super smash brother melee or brawl or any Nintendo series oriented with this fanfic.

Mewtwo: _Well said, Link_

Hack: Just a reminder, this is a game about survival. It's about humor, and a mix with everything else: Suspense, Action, Romance, and a few others. This story is also rated T for minor cursing, minor adult themes, minor violence...

Ness: AHEM, strong violence... COUGH

Hack:... Some violence, and yeah... That's why it's rated T. If you're too young, then leave now! Although I doubt young readers really would... Bu anyways...

Without further Adieu... I give you the story, SSBB: The Three-Way Survivor Game.

* * *

**The Survivor Game Rules**

All was well at the smash mansion.

Well… kinda…

"Come on, Peach!" cried Ness. "Can't you make an extra surplus of food for us? Yoshi and Kirby always eat everything!"

"Please, they eat everything we have in stock!" said Peach.

"BUT WE WANT FOOD NOW!!" cried Popo and Nana.

Right. Another breakfast ruined by the two big pigs of the entire smash mansion. A couple individuals were currently sleeping in, however, and were not pleased at all to be woken up by this daily morning noise.

"Can't anyone get a shut-in in this mansion these days…?" Snake muttered angrily as he attached a mine by his door and went back into his bedroom.

"Ugh… Is it already time to wake up…?" Lucas moaned shyly, walking out of his door.

"Hell-O??" yelled Link from his room, his head peeking out of the crack in the door. "We're trying to SLEEP here!"

"Hey Link!" said Captain Falcon, who was on his way to the kitchen. "Why are you shirtless? Was it another one of those nights?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Link.

"Never mind, I'll just take a look in Zelda's empty bedroom to check out her goodies!" said Captain Falcon with a snicker.

KABOOM! Zelda came out of Link's room, fully dressed in a half second, and burned Captain Falcon with a Din's Fire.

"Ohh, is it Let's Blow Up Captain Falcon day again?" asked Samus, coming out of her bedroom. That game was her personal favorite.

"Hey Samus! You're looking really nice today!" Falcon winked.

KABOOM!

"I'll get the doctor…" sighed Mario, who just witnessed the attack on Falcon by Zelda and Samus. "…Again… Mama-mia…"

Yoshi and Kirby were running around, eating all edible food that they can see in sight.

"OI!" yelled Metaknight, drawing his sword. "That's MY maximum tomato! Get back here, Kirby!"

"Nooooo!! My bananas!" cried Donkey Kong.

"At least I eat something other than bananas…" muttered Diddy Kong, who was sipping some tea with one of those cool umbrellas.

"Are you serious? We have no food? Again?" gasped Toon Link, otherwise known as Young Link.

"Yeah… Sorry…" sighed Peach. "We'll have to call the grocery… Again…"

Bowser plopped down in his own chair at the kitchen table. "So… You need any roastin'? I want some food really badly!"

"Hey, if someone can roast meat better, that'd be me!" said Roy, who was sitting beside Bowser.

"Oh yeah?"

CLUNK!

As a prank, Pikachu and Jigglypuff childishly dropped an anvil on top of Bowser's head, knocking him out. Again.

Doctor Mario was currently treating Captain Falcon for the first time today.

"How many times do you wanna bet he'll be in here for the day?" asked Luigi, who was in the doctor's lab because of his phobia of imaginary ghosts.

"Hm… I'll gamble six times," said the doctor.

"I'd say more."

Yep, another typical day. Yoshi and Kirby's food raids, Captain Falcon's flirtatious suicides, the pokemons' pranks on the big guys, Doctor Mario's gambling and operations, and so on.

Suddenly, the humorous, all-mighty, and sexy Hack popped into the midst of the daily chaos.

"HELLOOOOOOO SMASHERS!!" Hack cried. He was dressed in a really nice tuxedo, as if he was hosting for something special. He was wearing sweet sunglasses, a spotted long tie, and a red shirt underneath his black tux.

"Um… who are you?" asked everyone, stopping what they were doing.

"I'm Hack! And because you smashers are so popular, I'm drawing you all into my new show!"

"New show?" asked Zelda.

"Exactly! It's a game of survivor!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Come ON!" said Ness. "We've done millions of those in other fanfics!"

"And I always win because I'm just that popular!" said Link.

"I always lose early…" whimpered Jigglypuff.

"I don't know what you're talking about though, cuz…" said King Dedede. "I haven't been in many…"

"Well you'll all soon see!"

In a large, blinding white flash of light, Hack teleported all of the smashers into a large beautiful hall. Candles were lit along the walls, and a golden chandelier was hung from the ceiling. It was like a royal hall with a long red carpet unfurled across the room's length.

"This is where you guys will meet for the… Um…"

The smashers were waiting for Hack to finish his sentence.

"Uh… What was it called again?"

"Ugh! It's called a freaking Tribal Council!" yelled Ness.

"Oh yeah! This is the Tribal Council," said Hack, as if he didn't notice Ness. Of course, all of the smashers that were not plain stupid knew that he really did forget. "When your team loses an immunity match, that team will have to meet here and vote off someone off of this island! This island is… unnamed… I just bought it with all of my savings just for the purpose of this game!"

"You're really… willing to spend so much on just a simple game?" asked Marth.

"BEEP. DOES NOT COMPUTE. HACK IS HUMAN. HE MUST WANT SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST THIS GAME," said ROB in his monotone, robotic voice.

"Let me explain more! So… uh… How you lose…"

_You'll be giving us challenges…_ Mewtwo said telepathically. _And the team that loses will have to come here to vote someone off._

"Exactly! Just as Mewtwo said what I was about to say!" said Hack, pretending to know everything all along. "But things will be different here, oh yes. No, you guys won't be put into one big tribe, nor will you be put into two separate tribes! Oh no! You'll be put into THREE tribes!"

"What? THIS IS MADNESS!!" cried Wario.

"Madness? This is not madness!" said Pit. "THIS… IS…"

"Sparta, we know, we know…" said Fox.

"I was about to say PALUTENA'S ARMY, but… whatever."

"Please, just shut up!" said Samus. Everyone, including Hack, shirked away. "Sorry, please continue explaining, Hack," she said with her sweetest voice.

"Okay! So you'll be in three tribes in the beginning! Each day, two tribes will compete against each other! Also, each day is a different challenge, starting from immunity to reward to solo. Of course, the competing tribes will change with each day, so every three days, the process will repeat again with different tribe matches. In each cycle, however, a different pair of tribes will fight for the reward challenge, where the winner will receive a nice reward to make life on the island more comfortable! And finally, there will be the solo challenge!"

"Solo challenge? Never heard of that," said Sonic.

"Ok, so here's the thing. The two teams that haven't faced off in the previous two challenges will face off in the solo challenge! Each tribe will have to select one person from their team to complete a solo activity! The winner will get immunity from being voted off in that tribe's next tribal council meeting! The loser will be kicked off automatically!"

"Whoa, so two people get kicked off in every three days?" exclaimed Ash.

"Indeed. It's a double-edged sword if you think about it. You might hate someone in your tribe, so you'll try to get that person to participate in the solo so that person will get kicked off. **However**, that person can also win and cannot be voted off for the next time that tribe loses in the immunity challenge! You can, however, also try to get someone else you like to participate and win so that person will gain immunity, but he or she can also get kicked off."

"Hm… This is starting to sound a little interesting…" said Snake.

"So… That's basically it! Here's a summary! We start with the immunity challenge first.! Then there's the reward challenge in the next day, and then the day after is the solo challenge! At the end of the day with the solo challenge, the tribe that lost the immunity challenge must attend tribal council to vote someone off. That's it!"

"Three teams… But we don't have the number of people to divide into equal threes…" said Falco.

Hack counted the smashers.

"We do have enough… We have 39 smashers, but it'd also be too short if it was only 39 of you… So I decided to introduce some newcomers that graciously volunteered to join this game!"

"Newcomers? I didn't think we'd get newcomers in the smash community," said Marth. "And thirty-nine seems enough…"

"Well I want more people since the characters I wanted to make it into the brawl cast didn't! So of course I've dragged… I mean, I've invited more characters!" said Hack, coughing.

"From one of my most favorite games of all times, here is Geno!"

A puppet in a blue hat and cape appeared in the midst of the smashers.

"Mario, it's been a while," he said, smiling.

"Geno!" said Mario.

"You too, Peach… Bowser!"

"Samurai Goroh, who only took an inferior position of an assist trophy before!" said Hack.

"ARGH!! I'M GONNA GET YA, CAPTAIN FALCON!!" A man with sunglasses yelled, wielding a sword and chasing after the racer. He wore a yellow baggy shirt, showing his hairy chest. He also had a bandana.

"AHHHH!!" cried Falcon, running away.

"How many people have grudges against you? No wonder I have to operate on you so much!" said Doctor Mario.

KABOOM!! Samus blew up Captain Falcon with a smile.

"The greedy, polar opposite of Captain Olimar! I show you, Louie!"

A little guy that looked like Olimar except slightly slimmer and taller appeared. His space outfit also had a shade of blue rather than Olimar's red.

"Hey… Where're the pikpik carrots?" he asked, his mouth droolin.

"Pikpik carrots? I don't have any at the moment," said Olimar, shifting his eyes at Hack.

"Really? That's the only reason I came…"

"AHEM!" Hack covered Louie's voice with his own. "Ness and Lucas's eternal, annoying rival! Porky!"

A little obnoxious blond kid walked in, his eyes almost closed. He was quite overweight, wearing blue bulging overalls with a white shirt underneath.

"YOU!!" He yelled, pointing at Ness. "MY RIVAL!!"

"…Pokey?" asked Ness, just as Lucas asked, "Porky?"

They both looked at each other.

"Wait, you named him Porky?" asked Ness.

"His name was Porky…" Lucas shyly muttered.

"Strange, he lived next door to me and we always called him Pokey…"

"SHADOOP!!" said Porky. "I'm going to beat your butts in this game and get all my revenge!!"

"NEXT! We have the beautiful staff-wielding vixen, Krystal!"

A blue vixen walked in. She was in a very tight red suit for her Arwing combat.

"Krystal! I didn't think you'd be here!" said Fox.

"Hey Fox!" Krystal said, winking at him.

"Panther would never stop talking about flirting with you…" growled Wolf. "You know how annoying that gets?"

Krystal merely giggled.

"Ohhh, another sexy girl!" said Captain Falcon.

BAM!

KABOOM!

SLASH!

KZAP!

Krystal slammed a long staff on Falcon's head, just as Samus blew Falcon up with another missile, Goroh slashed Falcon, and Zelda zapped him with a lightning kick.

"Sigh… I'll set up the operation…" muttered Doctor Mario.

"Next, one of Samus's partners in the Galactic Federation, and a master of ice, I give you, the bounty hunter Rundas!"

SLISH!

An icy slide appeared in the air and a gray humanoid creature slid in dramatically.

"It's been a while, Samus…" he said as everyone else clapped.

"Geez, you always love showing off your skating skills, don't you?" asked Samus.

"Of course. Showing off is always a great thing to do with my ice skills."

Popo and Nana both glared at Rundas, who were also both ice users.

"Next, from the Animal Crossing game, we have the shopkeeper, Tom Nook!"

A brown fox with a blue skirt walked in. "Hello, hello! How's your day been?" he asked, smiling cutely.

"Awww, he's so cute," said Zelda and Peach.

"I think I just wanna pinch him on the cheek!" said Peach.

"Nah, that'd be mean," replied Zelda.

"By the way, Hack, I don't see my new mansion anywhere," said Tom Nook. "I need to get this free mansion and give it to someone, then enslave that victim to pay off his debt to me!"

"Uh…" said Hack. "You'll be getting it… eventually… But not now, for our other representative of Animal Crossing has just joined us! Give a hand for K.K. Slider!"

A walking Dalmatian walked in, carrying a guitar.

"Howdy, guys, wazzup, dudes?" he asked, playing several sweet chords on his guitar. "I'm here to perform for ya on every Saturday nights for free, then you can buy my cds!"

"I hope he's on my team, I really like pretty nice country music," muttered Diddy Kong.

"What? You're still into that crap?" asked Donkey Kong. "You gotta follow my path and follow the rap!"

K.K. Slider whirled around to Hack. "By the way, you promised that you'd give me the signed guitar if I came here…" he said, playing a guitar.

"Later, you'll see when you get it!" said Hack.

"I have a strong feeling that they didn't exactly want to come…" whispered Luigi. "I'm glad… I wasn't blackmailed or anything…"

"Be glad you're already with us…" Mario whispered back.

"Finally, our last newcomer for this game is from a completely new series that none of you are familiar with! I give you, Isaac from Weyard of Golden Sun!"

A handsome teenage boy walked in. He had blond spiky hair and a yellow cape. Equipped with a long blade, brown gauntlets, and a blue shirt, he sure was a cute guy in the eyes of the human females.

"Ohhh, he's cute too!" said Zelda. Link glared at her.

"Hey… How've you been?" asked Isaac. "I'm Isaac… So it's pretty nice to meet you all… I'm glad to be in this game to compete for this prize!"

He whirled around at Hack. "What is the prize for winning anyways?" he asked.

"Well…" said Hack. "Let's just say the prize is one big surprise. It's worth more than a million bucks in American currency. That enough?"

"Yep!" everyone cried.

"And it looks like that's the only guy that came just to actually play the game…" whispered Luigi.

"Anyways… I'm going to be splitting you all into teams, but not now! Not now!" said Hack. "…Actually, right now! You'll all be sent flying into three different campuses equidistant from each other!"

"WHAAA?" Everyone yelled.

"Yep, yep, we've got a healthy 48 members in this game…" said Hack, counting the smashers. "Ok, once you're in your teams, you all have one complete day to make your shelter, food, campfires, all that fun stuff. And basically get situated in your areas. Got that?"

"What? But I don't…" said Porky, but before he could finish, Hack snapped his fingers and everyone was sent flying into the sky like cannonballs.

* * *

**Remaining**: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Geno, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Samus, Rundas, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Krystal, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ash, Lucario, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Marth, Roy, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Porky, Olimar, Louie, Tom Nook, KK Slider, Pit, Isaac, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, ROB, Snake, Sonic

* * *

Hack: So… Excited? Forty Eight members, 16 per team! The game will start in the next day, where everyone will find out who is on who's team and stuff! Give me comments on how you think this idea will turn out! I haven't decided who'll be on which team, but if you have any preferences, review/contact me with them and I'll take them into consideration!

Review with praises or constructive criticisms, please! Other than if you're not pleased with who I picked… I have a **very** strong feeling that nobody will like the characters I selected to join… (runs)


	2. Day 1

Hack: Here's day one, everyone becoming acquainted with one another! Remember, unless it's Mewtwo or Lucario speaking, dialogue in italics is the current person thinking!

This is now day one, where everyone gets situated with each other and their environment. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Day 1**

**Red Team**

"Ugh…" Link groaned. "My head hurts…" He finally came out of unconsciousness and took a look at his surroundings. They were surrounded by towering palm trees. He was standing in the middle of a tropical rain forest!

"Wow… This looks pretty nice…" he said to himself. "But where's everyone else?"

"Right here, Linky!" Zelda cried, hugging him from behind. Link smiled.

"At least you're on my team then! That makes me happy enough!" he said.

"But this team doesn't make me very happy…" said Zelda.

"Why not?"

"Because of him!!"

KABOOM!

Zelda blew up Captain Falcon with a din's fire. Fox, who was standing beside Falcon, sighed. "Who didn't see that one coming?"

Krystal, holding out her staff in defense, said, "How did such a pervert make it into the smashers?"

"He's surprisingly fast and powerful, and the ability to fight is really all you need," said Fox.

"CAPTAIN FALCOOOOOOON!!" Samurai Goroh cried, wielding his sword.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Falcon cried, running away speedily. Goroh struggled to keep up with him, but he was far too slow.

"…Wow, he's fast," Krystal said in awe.

_I have very good news…_ Mewtwo said telepathically as he teleported in. _Neither Yoshi nor Kirby seems to be on our team._

"Mewtwo! This is great!" said Link. "Mewtwo and Zelda together are a great team with their magic and telepathic powers."

_We do have a couple other idiots on our team though… Like him_ Mewtwo pointed his hand at Captain Falcon, crying, "You're too slowwwww, You're too slowwwww!!"

"…Isn't that Sonic's taunt?" asked Fox.

"Without a doubt, Hack's favorite taunt, which is why he's parodying it…" replied Zelda. "Well we have me, Krystal, Goroh, and we just need that one other person to complete the Falcon death…"

KABOOM!!

"…I'm guessing Samus is on our team too," said Fox, smiling. "Hopefully Doctor Mario's on our team."

* * *

"Hopefully I'm not with Captain Falcon…" said Doctor Mario. "I'm not in the mood for over ten operations per day…"

Suddenly, Samus came in, dragging a cut up Captain Falcon behind her. Following her were all the aforementioned smashers.

"…Don't tell me…" said the doctor.

"Here's another operation," said Samus.

"Great… Well this is a nice open area anyways for my operations and for our base," said the doctor.

It was pretty nice. In the middle of the rainforest was a densely large open space with dirt. Donkey Kong was swinging around happily around the vines.

"Donkey Kong!" cried Roy. "Can't you get back to building that treehouse?"

Right. A treehouse. Who didn't expect that?

"Hey… I'm only one working!" said Donkey Kong.

"Mewtwo's back, so he can help you and Rundas," replied Roy.

"Geez, this is really undermining of me…" said Rundas, who was cutting down a few trees with some ice blades.

"This is our team?" asked Link.

_It could have been worse… Remember, Yoshi and Kirby are not on our team. _said Mewtwo

"Who else then?" asked Zelda.

"Let's see…" said Krystal. "We have that quiet spy guy in black… A little blue Eskimo with a huge hammer… A fat little blond… And… That guy with a huge head…"

"Louie?" asked Link.

"Yeah! That's his name!" said Krystal.

"But Popo and Porky are out getting water from the pond. There's a really nice pond out there to chill out in for us!" said Fox.

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" cried Porky. "I ain't got enough time to mess around with these losers!"

He began whipping Popo with a long whip as Popo drew the hundredth bucket of water.

"It'd go faster if… OW!! You stopped whipping OW!! Me and started to… OW!! Help me!!"

"No help is coming for you!" said Porky.

"I mean… if you started to help me OW!! It'd go faster!"

"I'm king of the world though! I can do whatever I want!"

* * *

"I'm sure they're doing fine right now," said Fox.

"What's Snake doing right now?" asked Doctor Mario, who was checking Falcon's chest for a pulse. _Darn, I was hoping he'd be dead…_

"He's outside, doing some spying and setting up some defenses from other teams…" said Roy.

* * *

"Mines in perfect condition… Check…" said Snake. "Grenade launchers… Check… Heat detecting traps…"

He tossed a mouse into the forest in the direction away from the base.

KABOOM!!

Every tree in front of him burned down just as the mouse landed on the ground.

"…Check…"

* * *

**Blue Team**

Luigi woke up with a start. He woke up with Bowser standing right in front of him.

"AHHHH!!" Luigi screamed, jumping back, just to bump into King Dedede.

"…AHHHHHH!!" He jumped to the side in fear, just to bump into Ganondorf.

"…AHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi screamed even louder, running away.

"Hey! If you bump into me like that one more time…" Ganondorf threatened, holding up a fist.

"...Gr… Well at least he woke up," said Bowser.

They were next to a vast mountain, with a few trees around. The mountain's side had a nice cave in it, and the three villains walked in after Luigi.

"Hello" said Tom Nook. "How are you all doing? I owned this cavern house here, so if you wish to sleep in here… Fifteen thousand bells!"

"Wait, wha-?" said Bowser.

"He's been charging everyone that's on our team since he claimed that he owns this place…" said Metaknight. "Ha! As if I'd pay back!"

WHACK!

Tom Nook whacked Metaknight with a frying pan. Very hard.

"You are in my debt, sir Metaknight!" said Tom Nook.

"This is a pretty nice cavern though…" said Dedede. "Perfect for hiding out for my plans…"

"What plans are those?" asked Kirby and Metaknight.

"Whoops! I said too much!"

But indeed, the cavern was pretty nice. The walls were made of steel for some reason, and sleeping bags were already set up by someone.

"Courtesy to Tom Nook for the beds," said Peach, flipping a fried egg in a frying pan. "Hee hee! Tom Nook does make nice beds!"

"Yep yep!" said Tom Nook. "And thanks to mister ROB here, I was able to build this shelter, so he's free of his debt!"

"I HAD NO DEBT TO PAY TO YOU, SIR," said ROB, spinning his head around wildly.

Kirby eyed Peach's egg, then he opened his mouth widely, swallowing both the frying pan and the fried eggs whole. Peach retaliated by taking out a tennis racket and sending Kirby flying.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kirby cried, turning into a star in the sky.

"Great… I need some more firewood…" said Peach.

"I'll get some this time," said Marth, drawing his sword.

"Great!"

"Ah… ha… ha…" Luigi was panting. He was still running from the 'scary' villains.

Diddy Kong came swinging in on a vine. "You guys… We're beside a really nice lake! We can get some water there!"

"Sweet! Let's swim in it!" said Bowser, holding his hands up happily.

"Wait… Olimar's out scouting our area as well," said Marth. "Wait for him to get back. Meanwhile, I'll be cutting down some wood…"

Nana popped her head into the cavernous room. The closest person to her was Lucas…

"Psst! Lucas!" whispered Nana.

Lucas whirled around. "Ah… Uh… Nana…?"

"Come over here!"

Lucas cautiously walked over to her, and around the corner. "Um… what is it…?"

"Since everyone else is working…" whispered Nana. "How about we make an alliance? I thought Popo would be the one doing this, but he's not in our team…"

"Really?" asked Lucas.

"They'll probably want to take out the little smashers first though, like me and Olimar. You're probably a target too because you're just not as aggressive as Ness."

"So… an… alliance?" Lucas shyly asked. "What's… that?"

"We get together secretly and decide on who to vote off when we lose immunity, so we can take more control over the team," explained Nana.

"So… Who else?"

"Just you and me."

"What?"

"I was thinking about Kirby, but none of us want him on our team because of his food-eating habits," said Nana. "We can recruit Olimar too. But do you agree?"

"Uh, sure…" said Lucas.

"Great!"

* * *

"It's really courteous of you to help out, Isaac," said Marth.

"Anything with a fellow swordsman," said Isaac, smiling. "What's your name again?"

"Marth."

"Okay, Marth it is."

Marth sliced down another tree, cutting off all of the branches and leaves. He then proceeded to pick the entire tree trunk up with his hands.

"Wow! You're strong!"

"Not as much as Bowser…" muttered Marth. "I should've asked him to come with us…"

"Wait, I could help…"

"Sure, just go get Bowser, the huge ugly turtle."

"That's not very nice, Marth!" Isaac laughed. "But… I can do this… _Carry!_"

Two ghostly hands appeared at the huge tree trunk, levitating it in the air. Marth gasped in awe.

"Wow! What is that?" he asked.

"Psyenergy. I can carry this back to base while you prepare some more wood?"

"Sure!"

Unfortunately, Olimar was at the top of that tree and fell on his back, too much in pain. Whatever he was doing up there, no one will know… for now…

"Ow… Pain simulated in the spine…" he groaned.

The few pikmin behind him picked him up and gently carried him back to the cavern base.

* * *

**Green Team**

"AUGH! HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!!" cried Sonic. "I CAN'T SWIM!!"

He was flailing at the ocean side, next to the beach. Mario dove in, using beautiful breath strokes to reach Sonic. He kicked Sonic up in the air and knocked him back to the beach side with his cape.

"Wow, you can't swim?" asked Ness. "I most certainly didn't know that!"

"Ugh…" Sonic spit some water through his mouth. "Yeah… well… You can't have everything…"

Pit was hovering up above in the air, scouting the island. "Wow… This island is massive, I can't even see the coastline of the other side!"

"So…" said Ike. "How about we build some shelter? We landed right next to a beach, so…"

"We have a really nice supply of water if we find a way to clean it," said Mario. "But there aren't too many of us here… Supposed to be sixteen per team, am I right-a?"

"Yeah," said Sonic, staggering. "There's you, me, Ike, Ness, Pit, and Yoshi right now. Ten missing…"

"Make that Geno too," said Geno, swiftly dashing in the center of the group. "I also found this man…" He dragged Wario's body behind him. "He tried to eat a live tuna, but it did not go very well, just to say…"

Wario's body was more bloated than usual. He was in the water longer than Sonic was, so Yoshi jumped up in the air and used a powerful ground pound. Wario spat out gallons upon gallons of water, spraying everyone with water.

Sonic was staggering. "Okay… I've had ENOUGH with freaking water!!"

"Sonic! Stay calm!" said Ike.

"Yeah, you spiny punk, you better stay calm or else my claws will be the ones to cut you up," growled Wolf, walking in from the forest.

"Hey Wolf!" said Mario.

"It's you… Remember, punk, I'll be the one to win it all, and not you, you little plumber."

"…He's not very polite, is he?" asked Geno.

Mario shook his head. "Not at all. I hope Fox or Falco is around to keep him in order…"

"Oy! You wooden puppet! You're going down too, you weakling," growled Wolf.

"Excuse me?" responded Geno, holding out his arm gun.

"Wolf! Haven't I told you to be polite with newcomers?" asked Falco, coming in. He fired his blaster at Wolf, who deflected it with his reflector.

"Polite? When have I ever been polite?" asked Wolf.

"I don't mind if you're not polite with me, Fox, or any smashers, but these are newcomers we're talking about!" said Falco. "Even I retain my cockiness around them!"

"You wanna fight, you chicken?" growled Wolf.

"Fine!" Falco cried. They both started to speed around each other, shooting their blasters and kicking at each other.

"Ai, ai… Again?" said Yoshi.

"Again?" asked Geno. "This happens?"

"Oh boy, this is nothing at all compared to Fox and Wolf fighting," said Ness.

"Mama mia, they are ten times more violent if Fox comes in," Mario agreed.

* * *

"Woo! That was a great performance!" cried Ash, clapping his hands.

"Thank you, thank you," said KK Slider, who shook Ash's hand. "And your name…?"

"Ash, the pokemon trainer of the smashers," he said. "And this is Pikachu, and this here is Jigglypuff…" he introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" said Pikachu.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!" Mr. Game and Watch bleeped.

"…He can't talk?" asked KK Slider.

"Well not really," said Toon Link. "He's kinda mute, he can only beep and stuff."

"Ah, that's kinda weird."

"Anyways, how long have you been playing guitar?" asked Jigglypuff. "Your singing is better than mine!"

"That's because we all sleep while you sing…" Pikachu whispered to Ash. Don't ask how Ash understands him. Ash smirked in response.

"Since I was a child. I've been practicing every night, going from village to village every Saturday night to pull off a performance at the bar. I sell CDs these nights as well."

"I want one!" said Toon Link.

KK Slider played a chord. "Sure, they're free. Enjoy music while you can," he said.

"I want one too!" said Ash.

"Here here!" cried Pikachu.

"I wonder where everyone else is…" Jigglypuff pondered.

* * *

"Are… you… serious…" said Mario. "You really want to build a floating house…"

"I can pull it off," said Pit.

"Thing is, it'll have to last months," said Ness. "Do you have enough materials to make it durable enough?"

"Well… Not really…"

"Ok, screw that idea. Just build a normal beachside house," said Mario.

"Great idea! I can fire up a nice hot spa using the ocean water," said Ike.

"I'm not really looking forward to that…" muttered Sonic, still shaking his quills to dry them.

"We need wood, right?" asked Geno.

"Of course," said Yoshi. Geno jumped on Yoshi's back.

"Ok, Yoshi, go!"

"Hey, that's MY stead!" said Mario, chasing after Yoshi. Everyone laughed.

"So… who wants to hunt for food?" asked Ike.

"…NOSE GAME!" cried Pit. Everyone put their hands on their noses except Ike and Wario.

"Hey, Wario didn't put his on yet…" said Ike.

"He's freaking unconscious, so you lose!" Pit said playfully.

"Ugh…" Ike left to hunt for berries and such.

"While he's out, why don't we plan out the shelter?" asked Mario, taking out a long sheet of paper.

"Why did you pack this?" asked Sonic.

"You never know when it might come in handy…" said Mario.

* * *

"And that…" said KK Slider. "was KK Rock, another oldie from my previous generation."

"That sounded really gusto… Great!" said Jigglypuff. "I loved your whistling!"

"Thank you!"

"_GENO WHIRL!!_"

For a second, there was a flash of light.

Ash, the tallest, looked around briefly. "Everyone, duck!" he cried.

A huge flying energy disc came flying through. Nobody had to duck except Ash though, because everyone was a midget, save for Ash. The disc flew above everyone's head, cutting down trees.

"Oh, here's the rest of our team!" said Yoshi, coming into the scene with Geno on his back.

"Yoshi!" Everyone cried.

"We have a base already, what were you doing the entire time?" asked Geno.

"KK Slider is an _amazing_ guitarist," said Ash.

"I'm available at Saturday nights for performances," said KK Slider. "But… this may be an exception."

Everyone smiled.

"Just follow us back, we're building stuff right now," said Yoshi.

"Wait, why did you cut down… Oh…" said Toon Link.

"Oh yeah! Can you guys carry some of the wood?" asked Yoshi.

"That would be highly appreciated," said Geno.

* * *

**Red Team**

"I've had enough operations to last me a lifetime…" muttered Doctor Mario, who spent all of his time not helping the team, but rather fixing up Captain Falcon's body.

It was already night. Everyone was finally situated. The house was mostly built, thanks to the power of 16 smashers.

"Phew… It took all day, but it's done! Our house!" said Fox.

Krystal was attached to Fox's waist. "Yeah, it's quite large…"

"It's only just one big room though," said Donkey Kong. "I've built better, but I don't have the materials."

"It's fine, it'll do for our time here," said Zelda. "We can find private space elsewhere… Right, Link?"

"Oh, right, yeah!" said Link, who was watching Goroh chasing Captain Falcon again.

"I thought you would be chasing that racer around again, Samus…" said Rundas. He was responsible for freezing the wood pieces to the trees while DK hammered in everything, so he was a big help.

"A little tired right now. Too much of a good thing, you know?" replied Samus.

"I'm here to defeat you, Samus, and you know that very well…" said Rundas.

"Yeah, well… As long as you don't try to feel me up like Captain Falcon there, you'll see the real me in the real competitions."

"I look forward to it," Rundas replied with a cool voice, not cool as in cruel. "I'll be taking a nap for now…" He created an ice slide towards the doorway to the treehouse and slid through it, the ice melting behind him.

"Whoaaa, that's so cool!" said Roy.

"Duh…." Louie was drooling at the pig being roasted above a campfire.

"This pig was huge," said Snake. "It got caught in our self-defense mechanism. We can save some of it for tomorrow."

"Okay then! Our first big meal as a group together!" said Fox.

"Let's make it worthwhile," said Popo. "I mean, we are family now!"

"I need some privacy…" said Porky, leaving the space.

"Well apparently he doesn't want to be part of this family," Snake said.

_He wants to dominate the world_, said Mewtwo.

"What? You need alliances to survive in this game!" said Fox.

"I guess he'll be alone," said Zelda.

"But… We need a team name," said Rundas. "Seems pretty undermining and un-cool if we don't have one, if you get my drift."

"I have a letter from Hack," said Dr. Mario. "He called our team, the Red Team."

"…that's kinda lame," said Link.

"True that," said Donkey Kong.

"Well let's have a great dinner and sleep well, everyone!" said Doctor Mario.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"Pretty awkward scene for a dinner…" grunted Ganondorf.

"Come on, come on! You're all welcome to eat in this wonderful dining hall!" said Tom Nook cheerfully.

It wasn't really a dining hall, but more like a huge table in the middle of the cavern.

"Hmm, looks pretty good…" said Marth, smelling the food Peach was carrying.

"Here it is! The dinner of the night after our hard work!" said Peach. "Roasted beef, brownies, tomatoes, and…"

SWOOSH! GULP!

Everyone stared at Kirby, who was smiling cutely.

"…GET HIM!!" cried Diddy Kong.

Almost everyone jumped out of their seats and chased after Kirby. The only ones left were Lucario and ROB.

_I don't see how everyone overreacts… I never get hungry_ Lucario said telepathically.

"I AM A ROBOT. THEREFORE I CANNOT DIGEST FOOD. HOWEVER, THIS MEETING AS A GROUP DOES INTRIGUE ME."

_You mean you're happy to be a part of the group?_

"THAT IS A POSSIBLE CONJECTURE. WE MUST BE READY FOR TOMORROW'S CHALLENGE AND EVERYONE SHOULD BE AT FULL ENERGY."

Peach was carrying the pink puffball behind her again, who was completely beat up.

"Because this probably would've happened…" she said. "I left plenty of extras, so we can still have a nice dinner together!"

"Great! I'm starving!" said Metaknight.

Peach laid out the plates and the food. Everyone gobbled down their food, save for the ones that can't eat. King Dedede finished his food by sucking it in one gulp, then eyed everyone else's food.

"Hey, this is mine!" growled Bowser, whose face was messily splattered by food.

"Oh, sorry, I'm still hungry, but I'm no Kirby," said Dedede. "I actually think about everyone else, ya know!"

"Ugh… Pyo…" Kirby mumbled.

Everyone looked at Kirby.

"_Move!_" Isaac cried. A ghostly hand shoved Kirby out of the cavern.

"Nice going, Isaac!" said Luigi and Marth.

"So while we're all here together," said Metaknight. "We'll be sticking together for a while."

"How about a team name?" asked Peach.

"I'm not much into names," said Ganondorf. "Plus Hack already called us the Blue Team."

"Geez, that's not too creative…" said Isaac.

"My apologies, but there is something I must take care of outside…" said Olimar as he left the table.

"He's finished with his food?" asked King Dedede.

"Yep," replied Bowser.

"Awww…"

* * *

**Green Team**

"Dinner rules at the table…" said Mario. "First off, whoever steals other people's food will get hung in the tree of doom… Right up there." He pointed up at a tree with spikes and a rope set up around it. "This means you, Yoshi!"

Yoshi gulped.

"Second, Falco and Wolf are to sit at opposite CORNERS of the table, so they can't even see each other."

"Wait, why?" asked KK Slider.

KABOOM!

"Ha! You missed!" cried Falco as he dodged a rocket missile from Wolf's rocket launcher. Falco jumped up to a tree above, aiming at Wolf with his sniper rifle.

BAM!

Wolf dodged it.

"…That's why," said Mario. "That's basically it! Just enjoy the seafood we caught graciously!"

"Bwah ha ha! Of course I will!" said Wario, gobbling down the fish in front of him.

"Where'd you get that ketchup?" asked Pit. "Can I have some?"

Pikachu glared at Pit, hissing at him. "HSSSSS MY PRECIOUS!!"

Pit moved his chair away from Pikachu. "Whoa…"

"It's so nice to be together for once! How're we going to get ready for the challenges tomorrow?" asked Ash.

"Simple. We sleep," said Jigglypuff. "I can help with that…"

"Me too," said KK Slider. "I have a song named KK Lullaby, and it's quite sweet. Perfect for the nights."

"Ohh, play another song for us!" said Ash. "The others haven't heard you!"

"Is that right? Okay then!" said KK Slider, drawing his guitar and strumming chords. He played into the beautiful night, where everyone enjoyed his song. They all slept close to midnight thanks to Jigglypuff's singing.

* * *

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Wolf, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic

Kicked off: No one… That will start on the next day!

Hack: How's the story so far? Review with your thoughts! The true game begins in the next chapter, so look forward to it!


	3. Day 2

Hack:

Hack: So the actual challenges are now beginning, and it's day 2! Just a reminder of the rules. Muses, take it away!

Mario: (sighs) starting at day 2, two groups fight in an immunity challenge, and the loser must vote off a team member by the end of each trio of days… mama mia…

Mewtwo: _You're too lazy. The second day of the cycle is the reward challenge between two groups._

Fox: And the third day is the solo challenge, where the loser must leave regardless of the votes.

Kirby: Pyo! And the cycle begins again! (eats a pie)

Hack: Excellent! So basically, each chapter is just one challenge. It may seem slow, but I'll probably make it more detailed than many other survivor fics. Hopefully it'll last and won't get too redundant or whatever, as survivor is clearly more than just the challenges!

Various readers and authors: WE READ FOR THE CHALLENGES, DAMN IT!!

Hack: … Oh crap! Gotta run! (teleports out)

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Wolf, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic

Kicked off: None yet…

* * *

**Day 2**

**Red Team**

Roy yawned loudly at the morning sun. "Good morning sunshine!" he said, stretching himself. Everyone around him was asleep, or basically most of the team. "Geez, everyone's such a sleepy bum… Well that's because we just partied a bit together."

Roy jumped off of the tree house to see Samus and Rundas wide awake.

"What are you two doing up so early?" he asked.

"Should say the same to you, if that's cool for you," said Rundas. "Your name is… Ron?"

"Roy."

"Right. Apparently someone stole our leftover bacon."

"WHAT?"

Samus nodded. "So we'll have to look in the pond for some breakfast. Whoever stole the food in the middle of the night, we'll find out…"

Louie was also outside, but he was asleep next to a tree. A few pikmin were trying to wake him up, but he was too deep in slumber.

"Wait, we've got Mewtwo. He can read people's minds!" said Roy.

_Yes I can_, said Mewtwo. _However, if one's willpower and mind is strong enough, he or she can repel me. Still, if only one person repels me and everyone else is innocent, it should be quite obvious who stole the food._

Louie sprang awake, his eyes wide open. He looked at Mewtwo in horror.

"Duh… I have something to do in the trees… Protection…" he said, chomping on a few pikpik carrots. He then ran off.

"Did you read Louie's mind?" asked Samus.

_Yes, I did… He has something secret that I could not reveal because he ran off too quickly. However, he does seem truthful in setting up protection around the treehouses_.

"Didn't snake do that already?" asked Roy.

"Hm… Snake's that guy that set up the mines and stuff, right? The shady guy?" asked Rundas.

"Yep," said Samus. "Pretty handy guy. A little bit overkill though."

A piece of paper fell from the sky and onto the ground in the middle of the group.

"A piece of paper?" asked Roy.

Doctor Mario climbed down the ladder, yawning. "Good morning…" he said. "Is Peach awake yet?"

"Peach isn't on our team," said Samus.

"Mama-mia, she's the best cook out of all of us."

"Anyways, this is a challenge paper," said Rundas. He began to read it aloud. "Sixteen smashers on each team, six will fight in a crew battle of six lives. A classic smashing battle this is, as you should all be familiar with. No items, on the peak of the mountain are ideal battle conditions."

"Seems like an ordinary smash contest to me," said Samus.

"Wonder which team we're up against…" said Roy. "We're at a disadvantage though. No offense, Rundas, but we have the most newcomers…"

"It's cool with me, I'll just watch the first match and adjust," said Rundas.

* * *

**Green Team**

"KK Slider, you're awake already?" asked Geno.

"Yep, I just strum a few chords here and there. I sleep a bit, don't need too much," said KK Slider.

"I can't sleep. I'm a puppet, so naturally I watch around the beach house. Seems like a pretty peaceful island to me though."

"Don't you need some form of rest, dude? Even I need my rest from guitar playing."

"My body is that of a puppet. I don't get tired. I also have energy powers which can help out in our challenges. With high speed, stamina, and strong projectiles, I think I can help a lot in these challenges."

"What about power? That's something I lack."

"I don't mean to sound conceited, but I am also stronger. However, my body is very fragile…"

"Ah… What's your name again?"

"Geno. It's nice to meet you, KK Slider."

They both shook hands.

"Any words about this morning's challenge?" asked the Dalmatian.

"Yes. In fact, a slip of paper fell from the skies. It's about our challenge, and we are facing one of the other two teams today in the immunity challenge."

"This should be fun. What does it say?"

Geno read the piece of paper. "Sixteen smashers on each team, six will fight in a crew battle of six lives. A classic smashing battle this is, as you should all be familiar with. No items, on the peak of the mountain are ideal battle conditions."

"A crew battle? What's that, mate?"

Geno shrugged. "I'm new here too. We should wake up the others though."

KABOOM!!

"I told you, the sun rises in the east!" yelled Falco, holding a rocket launcher.

"But I fucking disagree, you little punk!" yelled Wolf, charging his bayonet-blaster.

Everyone came out of the beach house from the loud noises. Instinctively, Mario kicked Falco's weapon from his hands and restrained him. At the same time, Sonic was right behind Wolf, disarming him.

"Will we have to do this every day?" asked Sonic, sighing.

"I wouldn't-a be surprised if we did, mama mia…" replied Mario.

"Hey! What's a crew battle!" said KK Slider.

"We have news of our new challenge," said Geno.

Toon Link jumped down and read the slip of paper.

"Oh! A crew battle! Basically each team has six people, and each team selects one person to face the other. After one is defeated, his or her team selects another person to fight with the previous opponent, who will keep his stock or damage percentage from before. It's kinda like switching in people."

"That makes sense…" said KK Slider. "I'm not too suited for this stuff though."

"Everyone has their own talents," said Geno. "You may not be a fighter, but I'm sure there will be challenges where you will be useful."

"I worry about being voted off as well…"

"Nah, everyone enjoys your music," said Ash. "I'd doubt anyone would want to kick you off…"

"BEEP BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch nodded in agreement, holding up a flag saying 7.

* * *

"I say we vote off that little guitar punk," said Wario.

"Anything to get us further," said Wolf. "He'll be useless in combat."

Jigglypuff jumped in. "Hey… Can I join?"

"Oy! Only tough guys here!" said Wario.

"Chill, you fat ass," said Wolf. "Power doesn't matter in these alliances crap."

"But… KK Slider, he's great and all, but… I want to sing for everyone," said Jigglypuff.

"Well we do lack in numbers, and numbers are more important than power," said Wolf. "You're in."

"WOLF! I expected more from you!" said Wario.

"Didn't I just tell you, numbers are more important than power, you idiot?" asked Wolf. "And you're too loud, which was why Jigglypuff came here, damn it!"

"But I was sneaking around anyways, so I would've found out," said Jigglypuff.

"Fine… But keep this alliance a secret!" said Wolf. "We don't want to get caught by any idiots, especially that cocky bird this early in the damn game."

* * *

**Blue Team**

Lucario was meditating outside the cavern, hovering a few inches above the ground in a cross-legged position.

ROB was also scanning the area around himself. Lucario and ROB became quick partners due to their similarities, despite their differences. Neither have to eat or sleep, although Lucario does need rest when fighting.

_So, ROB, any news of any challenges detected?_ Asked Lucario.

"NO SIGNS HAVE BEEN DETECTED YET."

KABOOM!!

Kirby was sent flying out of the cavern opening… again…

"AND THAT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S FOODS!!" screamed Peach, swinging her frying pan. Tom Nook was also at her knees, swinging his own frying pan.

"Geez, geez, beating up that little puffball is quite fun, isn't it?" Tom Nook asked.

"I've got more bananas that I found in the trees," said Diddy Kong. "I hid it until Peach knocked Kirby out, so we can eat it."

"Man, shouldn't we be getting news of the new challenge yet?" asked Luigi.

ROB and Lucario came in. "THERE ARE NO CHALLENGES TO DATE."

_As far as I know, the other two teams are in the immunity challenge right now._ said Lucario.

"At least we can rest then!" said Isaac.

"Nuh uh! There's more stuff to do outside this cavern!" said Peach.

"I agree," said Metaknight. "We'll need to scout out further into the island."

"Um… guys…" said Marth. "Some slip of paper fell in my hands…"

Everyone crowded around him.

"Hey… This is good!" said Luigi. "This means that I won't have to deal with mean people!"

"Yeah, the other two teams are duking it out today," said Marth. "But that means we will definitely be in the solo and the reward challenge…"

"So Lucario's theory was correct…" said Isaac. "Pretty smart."

_Don't mention it. _replied Lucario.

Kirby came flying back in, grunting.

"Ugh… What happened… Oh, breakfast!"

He then sucked in all of the untouched food before any of the other smashers got to touch it.

Everyone, literally everyone, turned around to Kirby with an evil glare.

"…Uh…?? Pyo?" He asked cutely.

"I've tried asking you nicely…" said Peach, with an evil grin. "I've tried to beat you up… I tried kicking you out… But even that won't stop you from eating my cooked food…"

KABOOM!!

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Hello, hello, and good morning!" Hack cried happily as both the Red Team and the Green Team finally reached the peak of the central mountain.

"Wow, it's such a nice view from here!" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Geez, I feel bad for you, Falco…" said Fox. "You're stuck with Wolf…"

"You punk, I'm going to take you down," said Wolf.

"Try me," said Fox.

FOOM!!

Suddenly, Fox was in an Arwing and Wolf was in his Wolfen. They were both firing bombs and lasers at each other, creating HUGE explosions above.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kirby cried, flying in the air. He suddenly found himself between two big ships.

"Kirby??" both Fox and Wolf cried.

Too late.

**KABOOM!!**

"Told ya it's ten times worse…" said Ness, smacking his own forehead in embarassment.

"Wow... How did they get those ships?" asked Geno.

"Plot hole," said Hack. He snapped his fingers and both ships disappeared, sending Fox and Wolf dropping down in the air.

BAM! Wolf fell flat on his face.

At the last second, Fox used his reflector to stop his momentum, then he landed safely on the ground.

"You'll never beat me," said Fox.

"Save the fighting for the challenge!" said Krystal. "Please, there's no need to waste your energy already!"

"Okay! Fine! Allow me to explain the rules!" Hack bellowed. "This is the immunity challenge, the first one, and to bring things to an exciting start, we're starting with something most of you are already familiar with."

"Smash battles…" everyone muttered.

"Right! So each person that participates will have one life! Standard professional rules, save for the lives. This area is a nice, flat surface, reminiscent of the familiar Final Destination."

"It should be better since there's no corner of death right below the edge…" muttered Ness.

"JESUS CHRIST!! I hate that corner of death!" Fox, Falco, Wolf, Zelda, and Yoshi cried.

"What's the corner of death?" asked Geno.

Mario chuckled. "Mama mia… Well… in the Brawl Final Destination, it actually gimps many people's recoveries. If a character that can only recover in a straight direction is directly under the edge, it's impossible for him or her to recover since you'll hit the bottom of the floor. It's why Hack prefers Battlefield or Animal Crossing…"

"At least those cheap deaths are gone," said Falco. "Half of my deaths are because of that stupid damn corner!"

"For once, I agree with you, you chicken," said Wolf.

"Okay, so each team will select one character to start with," said Hack. "After one person is KO'd, or falls off the edge, the losing team will select the next smasher in line to follow up. The winner keeps his or her damage percentage. The first team to lose six smashers will lose this challenge!"

"KO? Damage percentage?" asked KK Slider.

"Ah… Basically, you're in a fight. The more damage you take, the higher your percentage goes and the farther you're sent flying," explained Hack. "And you're KO'd when you can't get back on top of the stage. Anyways, pick your smashers!!"

Each team got together to discuss.

"We shouldn't start with a newcomer," said Fox. "No offense, but you might as well watch how the pros do it first before trying."

"Find by me," said Krystal.

"Cool for me," said Rundas.

"Grrr…" said Goroh. "I wish I was facing off against Captain Falcon…"

"We don't know who they're starting with first, so…" explained Link.

"I'll go," said Zelda. "I can transform, so I can adjust to more situations than any of you."

"Good idea. Who votes for Zelda?" asked Link. Everyone except the newcomers raised their hands.

With the other team…

"All right, we need to start with someone that can face off kinda equally against most people," said Mario. "Ash, we need you with your three pokemon."

"Will do," said Ash, smiling.

"Don't lose this one!" said Sonic.

Ash and Zelda went up to the stage, staring at each other.

"Match one, BEGIN!" yelled Hack.

Ash sent forth Squirtle, just as Zelda charged a Din's fire.

"Go Squirtle! Charge it!" cried Ash.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle charged his water gun, then he rolled away just before Zelda's attack exploded on him. He ran towards her, just as Zelda unleashed another Din's Fire.

Squirtle drew into his shell by using withdraw, blocking the attack. At the same time, he tripped Zelda by hitting her legs in his shell. Squirtle immediately jumped up and flipped his tail up, knocking Zelda into the air upwards. He used a midair jump to juggle Zelda again, but Zelda stabbed her feet downwards, sending Squirtle to the ground.

"Come one, Zelda! Heel of Doom!" cried Roy.

Zelda landed on the ground just as Squirtle ran towards her. Suddenly, Squirtle went into his shell and turned abruptly. Zelda rolled backwards to create spacing, but Squirtle slid towards Zelda again. He immediately came out of his shell, still sliding extremely fast, and created an explosion of water right where Zelda was.

BAM!

Zelda was sent flying upwards, but she wasn't out yet. Zelda transformed in the air while she was out of range, turning into the agile Sheik. Sheik pointed her leg down, shooting downwards and hitting Squirtle. Sheik immediately fired several needles at Squirtle, but Squirtle used withdraw again to block it. Squirtle landed, shooting forward in his shell and hit Sheik.

Sheik was off the stage. She used a midair jump and vanished right above the edge. At the last second, however, Squirtle unleashed water gun, pushing Sheik away from the edge, finishing the brief match.

"GAME! Select your next one!" cried Hack.

"My god, I'm so sorry!" cried Zelda, who just transformed back.

"Don't be, you weakened Squirtle," said Link, putting his arm around her. "We're not down by a stock yet."

"Psh! I can do so much better than that!" cried Porky.

"Quiet, you can't do any better," said Roy.

"I can go, I can chain throw Squirtle. I can just grab him, grab him, grab him, grab him, on and on and on and on..." said Popo.

"But you're alone," said Doctor Mario. "I have an idea, let's send out Donkey Kong. He can tank for us since he's a heavy weight."

"Wha?" said Donkey Kong, confused.

Everyone selected DK.

Donkey Kong went up next. Squirtle slid towards him in his shell, but Donkey Kong smashed his hands together right where Squirtle was, piercing through the shell and sending Squirtle flying.

Squirtle wasn't out just yet, though. Squirtle barely grabbed the edge after a waterfall attack, and Donkey Kong was a few feet from the edge. Squirtle climbed back up and squirted water at Donkey Kong, pushing him away with this defensive maneuver.

Unfortunately for Squirtle, while he was flying, Donkey Kong already charged his giant punch, and his giant punch had quite the punch in its range, so the very tip struck Squirtle.

BAM!

"Game! Both teams are down by one, and Donkey Kong is still at zero percent! It's anyone's game!"

"Not yet! Donkey Kong is slow…" said Falco.

"He has excellent range though, so Sonic won't really be a good counter," said Ness.

In the end, they selected Pit. Donkey Kong's eyes widened.

"Crap…"

"GO!"

Pit fired arrows. Arrow after arrow. Donkey Kong side stepped half of them while running towards Pit, but he was too big and his damage meter ranked up quickly. When he reached Pit, though, Pit dashed back.

Pit underestimated the ape's range. Donkey Kong swung his long arm in front of him, knocking Pit back a little. Pit hopped away from the edge to avoid Donkey Kong, who was at the edge. However, Donkey Kong swiftly jumped off, shooting his legs down into Pit's body and sending him down.

But Pit's damage meter wasn't high enough and he survived by using his wings, flying in the air. While falling, Donkey Kong immediately kicked behind him, knocking Pit into the wall and down into oblivion.

"Game!" cried Hack.

"Ugh, I underestimated him…" said Pit.

"It's fine, you brought his damage up a lot! We need someone who can finish someone quickly!" said Mario.

Ike raised his giant Ragnell. "I nominate myself."

"Is Donkey Kong truly that powerful?" asked Geno.

"Well… He is one of the stronger smashers, and he has good range too," explained Mario. "But he moves slowly and he's at a high damage ratio. To finish him off quickly, we can use someone with all-around powerful moves with massive range, like Ike."

"Seven to Six! Go!" cried Hack.

Ike appeared right in front of Donkey Kong with a Quick Draw. He immediately swung his sword forward, sending Donkey Kong flying. Donkey Kong came back spinning, but Ike was charging his…

"ERUPTION!!"

KABOOM!

The ape was sent flying upwards and turned into a star. It was back to a tie.

"Excellent! Six to six!" said Hack.

_Good work_, said Mewtwo. _You brought it back to a tie_.

"Ike's going to be trouble," said Fox.

"Even my smexy speed won't outmatch his insane power," said Captain Falcon.

"How about I try?" asked Rundas.

"You sure?" said Samus. "Avoid Ike's attacks and go on the defensive. Ike's attacks are incredibly powerful, but he's a little slow too. Don't underestimate his range."

"I won't."

"Rundas versus Ike! GO!"

Rundas fired several ice cubes at Ike, who rolled forward and underneath them. Ike approached with another Quick Draw, but Rundas grabbed Ike at the last second.

"Good bye."

BAM!

Rundas threw Ike behind him, freezing him at the same time. Ike broke out when he was directly below the edge and used Aether, hitting Rundas at the edge at the same time with his thrown sword. Ike immediately got back up and punched Rundas, finally hitting him with a light sword smack. Rundas created an ice platform and began sliding upwards, creating ice slides in front of him.

"Since you only use a sword," said Rundas. "You can't get me up… here…?"

Rundas suddenly stopped flying. He fell to the ground, unable to do anything.

"Ike, GO!" the entire Green Team cried. "SMASH HIM!!"

Ike drew his sword back very slowly, grunting. Rundas landed right in front of him, and Ike unleashed his powerful smash attack. Rundas was merely at twenty percent.

BOOM!

Just like that, Rundas was gone.

"Go, Red Team!" cried Hack. "You're losing by one stock!"

"It's fine, Rundas," said Samus. "Just remember that your ice flying thingy is only a recovery move and you can't use it forever…"

"Right, I guess flying forever would be pretty darn cheap," he replied with a chuckle.

"Not too bad for a newbie!" said Popo.

"All right, I'll go up next," said Snake. "Ike's defenseless against my defenses…"

With the other team…

"Keep it up, Ike! You're our big heavy weight!" said Falco.

"Snake versus Ike! Ready? GO!!"

Ike dashed forward with a Quick Draw, just as Snake planted a powerful mine. Snake rolled away…

"Crap…" Ike muttered.

KABOOM!

Snake smirked. "Sayonara, swordsman."

Ike was gone in an instant.

"Oh man, Snake is one of the best…" said Pit. "I could stand up against him with my arrows, but since I already went…"

"How about me?" asked Falco.

"No, I think I would do better," muttered. Wolf.

"Please," said Ness. "Falco's blaster goes farther, travels faster, and Falco moves faster. Yours is stronger, but we need a more spammable projectile," said Ness.

"…Fine…"

"All right, Falco versus Snake! GO!!"

Falco began firing his blaster. Snake, realizing he won't be given an opportunity to lay his mines, jumped over the lasers and was right above Falco.

Falco kicked his reflector directly upwards, stunning Snake momentarily. Falco was about to jump up, but Snake had dropped a mine on top of him…

KABOOM!

Falco wasn't sent flying, but he was lying on the ground, giving Snake enough time to plant another mine at the edge. Snake grabbed a grenade and tossed it at Falco's body. Falco stood up, reflecting the grenade. He then began to spam his blaster again.

"Please, that's childish play," said Snake, who was crawling underneath the lasers.

"Crap!" said Falco. He quickly ran forward to kick Snake, but it was too late. Snake was rolling forward, hitting Falco upwards and away. Snake was sliding on the ground when he pulled out his rocket launcher, blowing up Falco accurately. Falco was sent flying and unable to recover, but he did hit Snake with one more blaster shot.

"GAME!" said Hack. "Three to Two left!"

"Huh… Wolf, it's your turn," said Mario. "Your blaster hits lower."

"So you can hit crawlers as well," said Pit.

"About time, punks…"

"BEEEEP!!" Mr. Game and Watch cheered on.

"Wolf versus Snake! GO!!"

Wolf fired his blaster just as Snake threw a grenade. The grenade exploded in contact with the energy shot, and Snake and Wolf were both running at each other.

BAM!

Wolf hit Snake first with an upwards flip kick. He then dashed into the air, drilling into Snake's body then finally kicking him away. As a finishing touch, although weak, Wolf accurately hit Snake's body with a blaster shot. Snake dropped a mine right below him and fell right behind it. Wolf hit Snake with another blaster shot then ran forward.

"And the finishing touch…" Wolf growled. Snake tossed another grenade, but Wolf was too fast. He dashed at an upward angle, right over the mine and the grenade, and striking Snake, sending him flying.

KABOOM!

"GAME!!"

"Nice going Snake," said Doctor Mario.

"Hey… May I try this time?" asked Krystal.

"Are you sure?" asked Fox. "I stand up well against Wolf and…"

"You may not remember, but I have a weapon here," said Krystal, taking out her staff.

"Good idea," said Link.

"How about me? Hellooooo?" asked Samurai Goroh.

"Maybe next time."

"Krystal versus Wolf! GO!!"

"Never thought I'd fight you…" growled Wolf.

"Try me," said Krystal.

Wolf fired a blaster shot just as Krystal fired a fireball with her staff. She boosted forward by shooting energy behind her, appearing right in front of Wolf, then she smacked Wolf with the side of her staff. Wolf was knocked back a little and Krystal stabbed forward, shooting Wolf away.

Wolf grabbed the edge. Krystal immediately slammed her staff into the ground, creating a big quake that would have caused Wolf to let go, but Wolf jumped over her, hitting her with the back of his claw.

"I don't take shit from women like you…"

"Are you being sexist?"

Krystal was about to shoot ice at Wolf, but Wolf winked.

"Really nice body you've got there, makes me wish I was Panther…"

"What? EXCUSE ME?"

BAM!

Wolf caught the off-guard Krystal by shooting his claw forward, pushing her away. He hit her with his blaster then chased her. Krystal got back on her feet, panting.

_Everyone uses so much strategy…_ She thought. _I never thought fighting would take this much… But Fox must've agreed for some reason… He knows how I fight. Wait… My fireballs outrange Wolf's blaster… and he only fights with his claws… while I have a staff with longer reach…_

Wolf was about to hit her from a distance, but Krystal whacked him with the very tip of her staff, taking full advantage of her range. She flipped it around gracefully and slammed it on top of Wolf's head, giving him huge head pains. She briefly charged her staff, then slammed it into the stunned wolf's stomach, sending him flying into oblivion.

"GAME! It's tied once again, with Green Team taking a slight damage lead! "

"Nice going, Krystal!" said Fox. Krystal beamed back at him.

"Do you know how Krystal fights?" asked Sonic.

"Mama mia, I don't, although she seems like another ranged fighter, a lot more like Marth rather than Ike. She has projectiles to back herself up too."

"Then I'll go," said Toon Link. "If she wants a battle of projectiles, I'll win."

Geno eyed Toon Link's inventory. "Hm… May I wager a try?" he asked. "I have several long ranged attacks that may stop that vixen."

"What? You mean…" gasped Toon Link.

"Ah! Right!" said Mario. "But we'll save that for later. I don't think Toon Link is the best choice either."

"Who're you thinking off? Wario?" asked Pikachu.

"Ai ai ai! That's me!" Wario cried.

"Remember, Wario, bicycle all the way," said Jigglypuff. "This is our last stock…"

"Bicycle?" asked KK Slider.

"It blocks lots of attacks, especially weaker ones, so he might counter Krystal…" explained Ness.

"Wario versus Krystal! Go!!"

Krystal sent a volley of fireballs at the overweight man. However, Wario nabbed his bicycle, which blocked all of the fireballs.

"Huh?" Krystal was shocked. Wario ran her over in his bicycle. He jumped off, kicking her in the head. Krystal drew her staff and whacked him away. She whirled around and swung it horizontally again, but Wario got back on his bike.

"WARIO BIKE!!"

Wario did a wheelie, hitting Krystal with the spinning wheels. Krystal swung her staff at Wario again, but the bicycle blocked it. Wario jumped off and was right above Krystal.

"No… please no…" said Ash, covering his nose.

"Huh?" asked KK Slider.

"Good idea," said Mario. "Everyone hold your noses…"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!

There was a huge explosion right where Krystal was, instantly KOing her. Wario was high up in the air, smiling at his huge fart attack.

Hack was wearing a gas mask. "Game! One to one! Who's gonna win it?"

The Red Team huddled together, planning out their last move. Finally, they let Captain Falcon go.

"Ready? GO!!"

Wario was on his bike again, but Falcon predicted it.

"FALCON… PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!"

Wario did not see it coming, as he was on his bike. The punch blew up his bike and sent Wario flying into oblivion.

"CHALLENGE IS OVER!! VICTORY TO RED TEAM!!" cried Hack.

"We did it! Our first victory!" cried Fox.

"Rundas! Krystal! You both were pretty good for first-timers!" said Popo, smiling. "I just can't smash without my sister."

"Hm… Well I guess it gives me more time to set up the traps…" muttered Snake.

"Duh… Wha? We won?" asked Louie. "Sweet…"

The Green Team was slumping in disgrace.

"Ah well, we're gonna lose sometime anyways," said Yoshi.

"How are you so pessimistic?" asked Mario.

"Well… At least there's another performance by KK Slider to look forward to," said Yoshi.

"Oh yeah! Did you get your next song ready?" asked Ash.

"Of course I did!" said KK Slider. "Why wouldn't I?"

Wolf and Jigglypuff looked at each other for a brief second.

"Tribal council is on the third day of each trio, right?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yeah…" said Wolf. "Sucks that we lost…"

* * *

**Red Team**

"A toast to… our first victory!" cried Captain Falcon. The Red Team was sitting all around a camp fire. "All because of my sexy falcon punch!"

"Unfortunately we don't have a toast anywhere here, because somebody also stole all of my preserved alcohol…" muttered Snake. Louie shifted his eyes.

"No matter, we don't want to give alcohol to the little kids, do we?" asked Doctor Mario. "It's not good for their health."

"Who cares? Let the kids join in!" cried Samurai Goroh. "Although I did wish I had a shot at one of those guys in that darn challenge…"

_I'm sorry to intrude, but I believe we only have one child here…_ said Mewtwo, nodding his head at Popo.

Porky turned around. "…Right, ignore the little guy, because one day you all know that he's going to rule all of your asses!" he cried, holding a peace sign.

"Well maybe because you're being such an annoying brat?" asked Popo.

"Say that again!" yelled Porky. "I dare you to say that in my face!"

Popo walked up to Porky's face. "You're an annoying brat," he said. "And I can say much more than that, really…"

"Hey! Stop!" said Fox. "We're a tribe, and we can't keep fighting inside like this!"

"It's really uncool, you know," said Rundas. "Porky, was it? You should really stop being so cocky all the time when you haven't done anything for us."

"I've been making plans," said Porky.

"Oh right, plans to make me do all the work for you," said Popo.

"For once, I'm not making a fight," said Captain Falcon.

"Surprisingly enough, you didn't do anything to piss me off or tempt me into shooting you," said Samus.

"But really…" said Krystal. "I never thought fighting would have that much strategy in it, at least smashing. How would you define me as a fighter, Fox?"

"Huh? Well…" he thought for a second. "You would be one of the ranged characters with that insanely long staff, with some neat projectiles too. You'd be a tough fighter."

"You'd lack power, however," said Link. "You seem very fast and you have lots of options against your opponent, but it seems like you can't kill people as well. No offense, but everyone has their share of weaknesses."

"True that," said Krystal. "And none taken."

"I'm just happy that I don't have to work on an operation for once," said the doctor.

"I can arrange that for you," said Samus, smiling and pointing her arm cannon at Falcon's head.

"Buuut… When are we eating…?" asked Louie.

"We'll have to catch some animal and roast it," said Zelda. "I mean, it can't be hard to catch something with all of Snake's traps around…"

KABOOM!

"There goes one," said Snake as he stood up.

"I'll come help!" said Donkey Kong. "I can carry stuff!"

"Sure."

Later that night, after enjoying a nice long meal with lots of roasted chicken…

"Ugh…" Popo muttered, lying down on the ground on the hard floor. "I'm so tired… I hate it…"

He glared at the sleeping Porky.

"Psst! Popo!"

Popo stood up instantly, looking out the window. He peered through it to see Roy calling to him.

"Roy? What are you…"

"Just get down here," said Roy. "And quietly."

Popo shrugged as he jumped down.

"What is it? If it's a way to get rid of Porky, then…"

"Kinda," said Roy. "I don't like him too much either after he tried to make me feed him food. Anyways…" he took a deep breath. "Since we both don't like Porky…"

"I hate him."

"Fine, since we both strongly dislike Porky…" Roy added. "How about we join together in an alliance?"

"Huh? Of course!" said Popo, smiling. Joining an alliance this early into the game was too good to be true. "It'd be great if we could keep it a secret!"

"Well it kinda isn't," said Roy. "Mewtwo knows, and I asked him."

"Oh man, Mewtwo's going to be a great asset since he can read minds. What did he say?" Popo asked enthusiastically.

"He rejected, but he promised he won't tell anyone about our alliance as long as we don't pick on him," whispered Roy. "I think he plans on staying neutral as much as he can."

Popo was a little disappointed, but at least Mewtwo's not going to tattle-tale. "He's really a nice guy if you think about it," said Popo.

"Right. Well I'll try to get a couple other that don't like Porky too much," said Roy. "Then after we kick him off, we'll stick together."

"I'll be on the lookout too," said Popo.

"Great! We're in agreement then?" asked Roy, holding out a hand.

Popo smiled. "Of course." He shook Roy's hand.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"First come, first serve!" said Tom Nook, flipping fried eggs.

"Where do you get this food?" asked Peach. "Even I can't hide that many things under my dress undetected by Hack.

"A tanooki has his secrets…" said Tom Nook, pulling out another egg to fry.

"He's a really convenient guy," said Bowser.

"Of course, he gives me the food I'll need tomorrow to kick butt," said Ganondorf. "What're we doing tomorrow?"

"Since we didn't participate in the immunity challenge today…" said Marth. "I'm guessing we're doing both the reward and solo challenge."

This wasn't good news. Among everyone, there basically isn't anyone that people particularly dislike.

Except one…

"Pyo!! I don't wanna be tied up like this!" cried Kirby.

"Well you better learn your lesson," said Peach.

"For once, I can enjoy a dinner without Kirby eating everything!" said Diddy Kong.

"For once?" asked Isaac.

"He eats just about every meal from all of us every day," replied the chimp.

"That explains why you're all so hungry…"

"WE SHOULD ALL SLEEP AT AN EARLY CURFEW," said ROB. "SO YOU MAY ALL BE WELL PREPARED FOR THE REWARD CHALLENGE TOMORROW."

"You don't need rest, ROB, do you?" asked Luigi, poking ROB's side.

"PLEASE REFRAIN FROM PRODDING. I AM A ROBOT. THE ONLY REST I NEED ARE OIL CHANGES."

"Speaking of oil changes, you need to be re-oiled, don't you?" asked Metaknight, holding up a bottle of oil.

"… THAT IS RIGHT! PLEASE HAND THAT OVER." ROB asked, rolling towards Metaknight. He shot an arm forward, but his arm couldn't move from not being oiled in a while.

"You can't catch me!" said Metaknight. "Catch, King Dedede!" He threw the bottle at King Dedede, who caught it and was running away, holding it up in the air.

"PLEASE, COME BACK!" ROB continued to wheel after the penguin. Everyone laughed.

"It sure is quite cheerful here, isn't it?" said Tom Nook, serving Lucas a plate of eggs.

"With this, we don't even need the reward challenge!" said Marth. "Thanks to Tom Nook!"

"We do need fans and heaters though," said Isaac. "It's getting a little hot in here…"

"I guess, but we'll have to see what the prize is tomorrow," replied Marth.

"…Uh… What's a reward challenge?" Lucas asked Olimar, who was right next to him.

"Let me see… The Reward Challenge is a game between two teams, and the winner receives the aforementioned prize that Hack should give," said Olimar. "The prize will usually make life at the island more comfortable."

"Ah… I see…"

Yep, relationships are tight and fine in the Blue Team.

* * *

Hack: Anyways, that chapter was a little long. I hope the immunity challenge wasn't too long for your tastes; just review with your thoughts on the challenge so far! What will happen in the next chapter though? Will everyone start hating Porky? Will Tom Nook truly have everything his team needs? Who will win the reward challenge? Wait and find out in Day 3!

Ness: I thought it was wayyy to long.

Fox: You just don't like to think.

Ness: Hey, I should be saying that to you.

Mario: Mama-mia, but it was quite long...

Hack: gr... SHUT UP!! (holds snake's grenade launcher)

Muses: Crap!


	4. Day 3

Hack: The Reward challenge, I'm sure you can all guess who's going to verse who in this chapter.

Fox: I really don't like what half of the red team does…

Ness: (smirking) live with it!

Link: Hack owns no Nintendo stuff! He wishes you all to enjoy this chapter!

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Wolf, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic (Will lose one at next council)

Kicked off: None yet…

* * *

**Day 3**

**Green Team**

"Ah… such a peaceful morning…" yawned Ash. "I would have expected it to start with huge explosions… Why aren't there any?"

He came out of the beach house to see Falco and Wolf tied to different trees, miles away from each other. And it was not necessarily silent either.

"Well it's YOUR fault for not remembering that Snake could crawl!" said Wolf.

"Pah! You got defeated by a woman!" said Falco. "And you even tried to leave her vulnerable through perversion!"

Ash sighed. "It's never going to end, is it?" he asked himself.

Geno popped up from behind. "Nope, they've been going at it all night," he said.

"Geno!" Ash jumped up several feet. "You… don't… Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I just keep a natural lookout. For a long argument though, the two space animals were surprisingly quiet," he said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I could even sleep…"

"Unlike two individuals that couldn't get much sleep because they prefer to sleep outside…"

Pikachu, with red eyes, was walking on top of trees, carrying a huge anvil. Jigglypuff, also extremely tired from lack of sleep, was carrying a box of thumbtacks.

"Finally, I fished out an anvil…" said Pikachu, smirking.

"Great! I found this while swimming around," said Jigglypuff. "I could hear those two from miles away!"

"Maybe their ears are just more sensitive than ours?" asked Geno.

"They're pokemon, they probably are more sensitive to hearing," replied Ash.

Pikachu was standing on top of Wolf's tree, and Jigglypuff on Falco's. The two were so into their heated argument that they didn't notice the two pranksters until…

BAM!! "YEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

KACHINK! "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Falco's feathers were stabbed by the falling thumbtacks, and Wolf received a huge bruise on top of his head. Their screams were enough to wake everyone else up.

"Mama mia… You still have to wake everyone up?" asked Mario.

"No… but…" Falco muttered, trying to resist the pain from the thumbtacks. "It was the pokemon!"

"Me? No," said Jigglypuff innocently.

"Nor me," said Pikachu. "We couldn't sleep at all, and they were throwing thumbtacks and anvils at each other!"

"Really? I'm surprised I didn't hear that," said KK Slider. "I do have perfect pitch after all…"

"Perfect pitch has nothing to do with hearing soft things, does it?" asked Toon Link, taking out his wind waker baton. "It's where you can tell what note's being played?"

"I mean…" said KK Slider, a little annoyed. "My ears are sensitive too, which is what I meant."

"Come on! I didn't do any of this crap!" said Wolf.

"Yeah, we didn't," said Falco. "These brats did. Geno and Ash saw, right?"

Ash looked at Geno, who was shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I saw them setting up traps beforehand, falling for each other's traps."

"YOU LITTLE PUPPET…" both Falco and Wolf growled.

"Uh, yeah…" said Ash, following Geno's lead. "I didn't see Pikachu or Jigglypuff doing anything, they just couldn't sleep."

"I just pray that we don't have the reward challenge because of their lack of sleep…" said Ness when a piece of paper fell from the air.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" said Pit. 'It's more news about challenges!"

"Noooo!! We're going to be at a huge disadvantage against the other team!" said Ness, cowering in fear.

"Chill out, we can't lose anything in a reward challenge," said Sonic, reading it. "A relay race to pop your bubble, all kinds of skills will be needed! Power? Speed? You'll need teamwork to work it out!"

"Well that's something we definitely don't have with two of our members," said Ash, sighing.

"ASH!! IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO!!" yelled Falco and Wolf, who were still tied up by the merciless Mario.

"Ok, no breakfast for you," said Mario. "And we're not untying you two until you stay quiet for at least an hour. KK Slider, you have the best ears here, right?"

"Possibly," said the Dalmatian.

"Stay near this area and if they say anything at all, tighten the ropes even more."

"Isn't that a little cruel?" asked KK Slider.

"They'll need to learn their lesson…" said Yoshi.

"Anyways, Mr. Game & Watch is starting to prepare breakfast for us," said Toon Link. "Mmmm… wonder what he has?"

"BEEP!!" Mr. Game & Watch was cooking over the fire of what seems to be mushrooms.

"Uh… Those aren't poisonous, are they?" Pikachu asked cautiously.

"BEEP!!" The 2-D man shook his head.

"Great!" Pikachu grabbed a mushroom, sprayed ketchup on it, and ate it. In a few seconds, he fell on the ground, his eyes closed.

"PIKACHU!!" Everyone nearby cried, rushing around him.

"BEEP! BEEP!!" Mr. Game & Watch cried, shaking his head.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" said Ash. "No, wrong line! Are you okay?"

Pikachu did not stir awake. Everyone turned to the 2-D man.

"You just said they weren't poisonous!" said Pit, drawing his bow.

"BEEP!!" Mr. Game & Watch took a few steps back.

"Hey, anyone can make a mistake, said Mario.

"But HE KILLED PIKACHU!!" Ash cried, then he fainted.

Pikachu then woke up, right after Ash fainted. "Ugh… that was a nice nap after staying awake for the entire night… What did I miss?" he asked, just noticing the fainted Ash.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

* * *

**Red Team**

_It seems that we do not have the reward challenge…_ said Mewtwo.

"Bummer," said Rundas. "It would have been great to get another win."

"Pah! We all won because of my presence!" said Porky. "It's all because of my intimidation that…"

_Porky, I strongly suggest you run,_ said Mewtwo.

"Why? I'm the greatest! I can own Ness and…"

KABOOM!!

Samus blew Porky up with a super missile, Popo smashed him with his hammer, and Snake threw a grenade, blowing him up again.

"Hey, stop being so violent!" said Doctor Mario. "That's going to give me another operation, which you know I hate!"

"You should be glad it's not me for once…" said Captain Falcon. Samurai Goroh drew his sword and Krystal drew her staff.

"That can be easily arranged," said Krystal, smiling. "I'll never forgive you for being quite so rude…"

Chaos ensued again, with Falcon being the main victim again. The doctor sighed as he left to search for herbs in the forest. "I wonder if there really are any medical stuff to find…" he muttered to himself.

"I'm really tired…" said Fox. "I'm actually glad we don't have the reward challenge…"

"Go ahead and rest then!" said Roy. "By the way, did we find any pools nearby?"

"There's a pond in…" Snake pondered for a moment. "…in that direction," he said.

"Great, I need to take a bath," said Roy, heading in the direction Snake pointed.

Donkey Kong looked at Snake. "Isn't Zelda taking a bath in there right now?"

"Hm… I completely forgot…" Snake replied.

"Oh man, I can't miss this opportunity!" The giant ape ran off, following Roy.

"Wait, Donkey Kong!" said Snake. "Geez, who would've thought an ape would be so perverted…"

"So what's for breakfast?" Rundas asked the tribe. "It's just early morning, and… two of our number are down. We might as well rest up from the torture you gave to them."

He nodded his head to the unconscious Porky and Captain Falcon.

"…Mewtwo, put their bodies up in the treehouse," said Link.

_Why not. The sight disturbs me…_ Mewtwo lifted up their two bodies and levitated them inside.

"Anyways… Breakfast? I haven't had a good meal in a while," said Samurai Goroh. "Oh man, I'm starving…" He peaked into the food storage box that everyone neatly made…

"By the way, we're out of the pork we previously found the other day," said Link, his stomach growling. "And I know I put it into the storage…"

"Do you think there may be some thief running around in our group?" asked Samus. Louie jumped suspiciously, but nobody noticed. "I need some food to refuel myself, so I can blow up the racer again…"

_I do not believe it is someone among us…_ said Mewtwo. _Although quite a few of us have been hiding something in the back of our minds, but I have no proof…_

"Huh, I'm not stupid," said Snake. "I've got tons of secrets and I'm not about to let you know."

"Nor me," said Fox.

"Me neither," said Samus.

…_Well, that is an understatement. All of us have been blocking my entrance except for Captain Falcon, and his mind is… rather…_ Mewtwo's face darkened a little, meaning he's blushing!!

"Huh? What?" asked Popo. His childish mind was truly curious.

Link grabbed Popo's shoulder and led him away. "I don't think you should tell us, Mewtwo… I don't think I want to know…"

_It's quite disturbing. I regret entering his mind…_ said Mewtwo.

* * *

"Oh man, I've been really sweaty…" muttered Roy, standing beside a rock. "I really need to take a shower… Wait… I have to remember back at the smash mansion…"

**Flashback**

"Oh man, I've been really sweaty…" muttered Roy, standing beside the door. "I really need to take a shower…"

Roy shrugged off his sword and armor, wearing only a blue shirt and long brown pants. He sighed.

"…Wow, it's been over a day since I took a shower, I must be really dirty…" said Roy.

He was about to jump in and saw Zelda taking a bath instead.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

KABOOM!!

"ROY!!" HOW COULD YOU??" cried Zelda. "I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!! DIE!!"

"BUT… BUT I DIDN'T KNOW!!" Roy retaliated, beginning to run as far as his crispy body could take him.

"DIN'S FIRE!!"

**End Flashback**

"Oh right, that was not very pleasant…" muttered Roy. "Stupid Din's Fire…"

Roy shrugged off his sword and armor, wearing only a blue shirt and long brown pants. He sighed.

"…Wow, it's been over a day since I took a shower, I must be really dirty…" said Roy.

He was about to jump in and saw Zelda taking a bath instead.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

KABOOM!!

"Ouch, I feel bad for Roy…" said Donkey Kong. "But oh man, what a pleasant sight!"

"ROY!!" HOW COULD YOU??" cried Zelda. "I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!! DIE!!"

"BUT… BUT I DIDN'T KNOW!!" Roy retaliated, beginning to run as far as his crispy body could take him.

"DIN'S FIRE!!"

**KABOOM**

Roy was sent flying into the sky. "I sense… a bit of... déjà vu here…" he muttered to himself.

Zelda let out a 'hmph!' and went back into the pond of water, which was covered by a wall of rock.

"That was pretty nice!" said Donkey Kong. "And seeing Roy getting beaten up by a girl in a towel was cool too!"

"Hey, Zelda!! Are you in there?" another feminine voice called out from the woods.

"Krystal! Yeah! Wanna come join this pool?" asked Zelda. "It used to be cold, but I warmed it up with din's fire."

"Of course! I'm soaked in sweat!" said Krystal.

Donkey Kong's eyes widened.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"So ROB, you were right," said Isaac. "We do have a reward challenge! I'm actually looking forward to it!"

"We're not going to be fully ready for it though…" said Metaknight, rubbing his… face? He's just another puffball, really. "I'm so starving, and because of one little guy…"

"Pyo" Kirby was singing happily after eating everything Tom Nook made for breakfast. Peach and Tom Nook made two more servings of breakfast for the entire team, but it was for naught.

"Okay, I'm getting Diddy Kong, he's good with ropes," said Peach, her hair extremely messy from the stress.

_May I help?_ asked Lucario.

"Sure! On the count of three…" said Peach.

"Pyo…" Kirby groaned.

"I'll help too!" said Isaac. "I'm hungry because of him!"

"On the count of three…" said Peach. "One, two… three!!"

_Aura Sphere!_

"_Ragnorak!_"

"Um…" Unable to think of a cool name for her attack, Peach simply cried out, "Tennis ball!"

Lucario fired a huge blue sphere of energy, Isaac summoned an earthly sword made of energy and shot it down at Kirby, and Peach spun her tennis racket, hitting a tennis ball and sending it flying at violent velocities at Kirby.

KABOOM!!

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kirby was sent flying… Again.

"Um… Is it really okay? I mean…" said Lucas. "…To send him… flying?"

"Of course!" said Peach. "He's starving all of us!"

"And now… For the record…" said Tom Nook.

Both Tom Nook and Peach flipped eggs and bacon that they found in Tom Nook's apron. In two minutes, a world record, they prepared a full breakfast for everyone.

"Breakfast… is finally ready!" cried Peach.

_Hold on… I will call everyone_, said Lucario. He sent out a telepathic signal to everyone in the caver. _Breakfast is ready!!_

"Oh man, I was starving! I thought we wouldn't be ready for the reward challenge!" said Bowser.

"Um… The reward challenge is right now," said Metaknight, holding up a slip of paper.

"WHAT??" Everyone cried.

"We didn't even get to eat!" cried Marth.

"What does the paper say?" asked Bowser, eating his breakfast in one gulp.

"A relay race to pop your bubble, all kinds of skills will be needed! Power? Speed? You'll need teamwork to work it out!" read Metaknight.

"But we won't have much of it if we're all starving…" muttered Luigi. "Mama mia…"

"…I say you'll have to rely on us big eaters!" said Bowser, before burping out loud.

"Pyo!" Kirby came flying back in. "I can't do much… I so hungry, and I haven't eaten much… So I won't be of much help…"

Everyone looked at Kirby. They all began to walk towards him with evil eyes. Kirby nervously backed away. "Um… hi?"

* * *

**Reward Challenge!**

"Hello, Blue Team! And hello, Green Team!!" greeted Hack. They were all beside the beach with wooden walls raised and who knows what else.

Mario looked at the Green Team suspiciously. "Hey, Luigi! Hey Peach! Didn't see you the other day, so I thought you'd be on the third team!"

"Really?" asked Peach. "Bowser's here too, you can't miss him."

"And the doctor?"

"Not on our team. Neither is Captain Falcon," chuckled Luigi.

"Ha… I feel bad for him."

"SO HOW FARED YOUR IMMUNITY CHALLENGE?" ROB asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!! Bloop…"

"AH, I SEE. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN TRAGIC."

"Anyways, what are we going to be playing for?" asked Falco. "I don't want to wait around much longer, I just want to kick some ass and get this teamwork stuff over with."

"Chill…" said Hack. "You won't know what the reward will be until after you win. So whether or not you'll get an awesome price or a crappy prize won't be known by you!"

"Uh oh, he used passive voice!" said Ness.

"Passive voice?" asked Sonic.

"Ness…" Ash shook his head. "You. Are. Such. A. Nerd."

"Heh… sorry, just had to point that out," Ness replied.

"If you're all finished chatting, allow me to get started on what you will do!" said Hack. "Green Team, unfortunately, not everyone will be participating again. You will all strategically select four members to join in a relay race."

"A relay race? Now I actually wished we had Captain Falcon…" said Yoshi. "He's the fastest out of all of us."

"AHEM! You know who has the taunt, YOU'RE TOO SLOW?"

"Except for Sonic, of course."

"Yes, well… you will be on completely identical courses. This isn't just your typical relay race, because running speed is only part of it. Starting from the first team member, you must carry a key and continuously pass it on to the next person. You can only pass it on once you've completed your assigned task, if there is one."

Hack showed the entire obstacle course to everyone. "First off, you will simply start off running. This is where running speed comes into play. All the first person must do is pass the white line over there, fifty meters from the starting point. Then you may give the key to the next person in any way you wish.

The second part is a targeting test. You will either have a laser gun provided for you, or you may use a weapon of your choice." He pointed at a counter far away. "Staying behind the counter, you may only pass your key once you shoot down all ten targets. They are fast too!

The third part of this challenge is almost as simple as the first part. You will be given a ten ton block and you must push it up this slope. Once you've passed the white line, you can pass your key. And finally, we have a swimming test. The last member may start from wherever he wants, but the distance from the ending of the third part to the end of the race is over a hundred meters, so you may want to guess how far the strength guy will throw the key and swim accordingly.

Then whoever reaches the end of the pool and unlocks his cage wins! Not too bad, right? A running portion, then shooting, then strength, then swimming."

"Huh, so we can throw the key to the next person?" asked Isaac.

"Yes, as long as you've completed your task. Go ahead and discuss, then we will start in ten minutes!"

**Blue Team**

"Ok, in the first part, the other team has a huge advantage for having Sonic," said Marth. "And… none of us are particularly fast runners except Metaknight here."

"Should I take the first task then?" asked Metaknight.

"Well… Tom, are you a fast runner?" asked Peach.

"Well… define fast?" said Tom Nook.

"RUNNING SPEED IS TEN MILES PER HOUR. REASONABLY FAST. HOWEVER, METAKNIGHT RUNS AT SIXTEEN." said ROB, making the calculations.

"I'm not that fast either," said Isaac. "But sixteen miles per hour? That's pretty darn fast!"

"Sonic runs at thirty," said Metaknight. "I'm nothing compared to him… And also…"

Almost everyone's stomachs grumbled.

"Oh… So I'm guessing we've lost?" asked Isaac, lowering his head.

"No, I don't think so," said Luigi, rubbing his stomach. "The second part is a targeting test, so… They have Falco, Wolf, Pit, and Toon Link… Since we're all starving… OKAY WE'RE SCREWED!!" Luigi screamed, hiding in the corner.

"Oh psh, you don't remember who we have here at all!" said Nana. "ROB! You're shooting your lasers for the targeting test!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Okay, so we need strength next. That goes without saying," said Peach, nodding her head at Bowser.

"Great. We've got all the buff guys," said Bowser. "We can crush them at this rate, they only have Sonic! I'm also full!"

"Lastly, we need someone who can swim," said Peach, her stomach also growling.

"Hey… how about me?" asked Isaac. "I can swim pretty fast."

"Maybe…" said Diddy Kong, dancing on his tail. "I swim fast too. So does Luigi, but I don't think he's in the mood…"

Luigi was sulking in the corner, poking a tree in shame. "We lost… We lost… We lost…"

"I can catch the key too," said Isaac. "I have my psyenergy to back me up."

"Okay, I think we should give him a chance," said the chimp. "He can probably catch from a mile away!"

"Sure. So do you all want this formation?" asked Peach. Everyone agreed.

**Green Team**

"Targetting test is between Toon Link, Falco, Pit, and Wolf… I'd say Falco," said Ash. "His blaster is the fastest and he's an accurate guy."

"You're saying he's faster than me?" growled Wolf.

"Chill. We only said his blaster is faster," said Mario. "Anyways, for strength… Mama-mia, I suppose this is where our weakness shows."

"But you've got me!! GWAH HA HA!!" cried Wario, letting out a little fart.

"Okay… You didn't have to do that…" said Ness, wafting his hand away from his nose.

"…DOORKNOB!!" cried Ike, punching Wario very hard in the gut.

"UGHHHH!!" Wario grunted, his energy blown out of him.

Everyone looked at Ike.

"…What? You say doorknob when somebody farts so you can punch him! If he says safety first though, you can't doorknob him."

"Okay… That was really random," said Yoshi.

"So…" said Mario, ignoring everyone. "Who's our swimmer here?"

"Don't pick me, I'm a terrible swimmer," said Sonic.

"Sonic. You're already running. You can't go in two events," said Pikachu, stating the obvious.

"Oh… right… Well…" He ran in place. "You're too slow?"

"Ruff! I can swim!" said KK Slider, taking off his guitar.

"Finally, the little pup gives something other than pointless music," growled Wolf.

"Wolf! You're so inconsiderate!" said Pit.

"Okay, ten minutes are almost up, so you're up, KK Slider," said Mario.

The two teams lined up behind their respective obstacle courses. The following line-ups:

Blue Team: Metaknight, ROB, Bowser, Isaac

Green Team: Sonic, Falco, Wario, KK Slider

"All right now, you all ready?" asked Hack. "Ready? Steady… GO!!"

Metaknight and Sonic sped off. In three seconds, Sonic already passed the white line within ten seconds, while Metaknight was barely halfway there. He was panting heavily, hunger overtaking him.

"COME ON, METAKNIGHT!!" cried Kirby. "YOU CAN'T BE THAT HUNGRY!!"

Everyone not participating in the blue team rounded up on Kirby.

**KABOOM!**

Sonic passed his key to Falco, just as Metaknight was halfway there. Falco ran up to the counter, pulling out his blaster and smiling.

In front of Falco, a target popped up at the speed of sound from the bottom.

CRACK!

He hit it in an instant. Two subsequent targets flew past his eyes, and he shot both of them with precision.

Metaknight finally reached the line, panting from exhaustion and hunger, when Falco already hit eight targets. Metaknight fainted, leaving the key in his outstretched hand. ROB rolled forward, grabbed the blue key, and stood from the white line, meters from the counter.

BAM!

Before the targets barely became visible, with his computerized x-ray vision and stuff, ROB struck the first three targets with ease. Falco was on his last target when…

"CRAP!"

He missed it. It was floating in the middle but two circular pendulums swung by, blocking his blaster shot. The target flew away, leaving the impatient bird to wait for it to come by again.

"Come on, Falco!" yelled Pit. "Even I can shoot better than that!"

"Anyone can shoot better than that," growled Wolf.

By the time the last target came by Falco, ROB was already on his eighth target with his inhumane calculations. Falco struck his target and threw the key to Wario, who caught it within his teeth and began to push the ten ton block slowly, grunting. When Wario was about a quarter of the way to the white line, ROB struck his tenth target, closing the gap between the two teams.

"Come on, you robot! Over here!" growled Bowser.

ROB shot the key into Bowser's mouth, as Bowser's hands were already on the ten ton block, ready to push it.

"GRAHHH!!"

Wario was about halfway up the slope when Bowser began to push the block twice as faster. Soon enough, Bowser passed Wario, finished pushing the block, and threw the key as far as he could throw it.

The throw was powerful and true. The key was already halfway past the pool, and Isaac was waiting inside it.

He underestimated Bowser's strength. The key flew past Isaac's head, about to land on the surface of the pool about thirty meters away.

"_CATCH!_"

A ghostly hand appeared, caught the key, and drew it back to Isaac as Isaac began to swim as fast as he could. He was swimming quite fast, almost as fast as Metaknight ran.

By the time Isaac began to swim, Wario reached the top and threw his key with all of his strength. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go close to as far as Bowser threw his key.

KK Slider jumped up, caught the key within his teeth, and landed in the water. He took a deep breath, then began to swim.

He was swimming so fast, he looked as if he were running on top of water. Like a water jet, KK Slider was shooting water behind him as he doggie paddled at practically the speed of light.

Isaac was barely half a meter from the shore when he heard loud splashing noise approach. Before he knew what had happened, KK Slider overtook him and unlocked the cage.

"Winner goes to the Green Team!!" cried Hack. The entire green team danced around in joy for the great comeback KK Slider made, who was panting in exhaustion.

"Pretty great… huh…?" he gasped. He took out his guitar, smiling. "This calls for an evening celebration!"

Wolf's jaw was on the ground. "…I did not see that…"

"See what? He's more than just music, ya know!" said Toon Link.

"Excellent comeback!" said Geno, clapping his wooden hands. "Excellent!"

"Meh, we lost…" said Luigi. "I knew it…"

"Sorry guys…" said Isaac.

"Hey, it's fine," said Marth, patting him on the back. "It's only a reward challenge. We won't lose anybody."

"I guess so…"

"You were swimming faster than me too!" said Diddy Kong. "I was like, Wow!!"

"Ha! Thanks!"

"Anyways, now for the reward…" said Hack. "I give you all… special tight ropes, designed to never break! They only unlock by a key!" He gave a pile of ropes to Mario.

"A pile of ropes? I don't know how this will be too useful…" muttered Pit.

"Oh man, it will be…" said Yoshi, nodding his head at Wolf and Falco, who were fighting again.

The entire Blue team, the losing team, looked at Isaac.

"…Isaac…" said Peach, raising her frying pan. "If only if you were a second faster… If only…"

"Um…" Isaac took a step back.

"We could've had something to restrain Kirby…" said Metaknight, drawing his sword.

Everyone who was starving, which isn't Bowser, King Dedede, Lucario, or ROB, was surrounding Isaac with evil eyes…

KABOOM!

* * *

**Red Team**

It was evening. Zelda and Krystal, being the girly girls they were, were still bathing in the steaming bath. Ironically enough, Donkey Kong was there the entire time, staring. Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh had joined him too.

"Oh man, Krystal is nice!" whispered Captain Falcon.

"We agree on something for once…" Goroh agreed.

"Beautiful," chuckled Donkey Kong.

"And… That's my girl that you're dissing there," said Fox.

The three perverts turned around to see Fox's grenade launcher.

KABOOM!

"My goodness, who would've thought Fox would be the new Samus?" sighed Roy from behind, who was still burned from Zelda's attack.

_My, we have quite a few perverts around here…_ said Mewtwo.

Donkey Kong landed in front of them. "…I swear… I only wanted to see Roy get burned by Zelda!! Not be a peeping tom!"

"Uh, Donkey Kong…" said Zelda, coming out fully clothed. "That happened over nine hours ago."

"Uh… um…" said the ape.

Zelda and Krystal nodded at each other. Zelda drew her hand back, charging fire, while Krystal drew her staff back…

"I can't watch…" muttered Roy.

_It'll be too painful for you to watch_, said Mewtwo, teleporting out of danger.

"Oh my…" said Fox, turning away.

KABOOM!

* * *

**Green Team**

"Wow… Beautiful fireworks to celebrate our victory…" said Geno. "It's a wonder how the stars give us so many beautiful things."

"And it's especially quiet once we've put our new reward to good use," said Toon Link.

Falco and Wolf were completely blindfolded and muted by cloth and the new ropes, clung to the trees.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMFFF!!" Falco cried.

"GRFFFFFFFF!!" Wolf also cried.

KK Slider played a beautiful chord. "So how about some more champagne?" he asked.

"We don't have champagne…" said Mario. "I wish we did…"

"You don't want me to drink champagne," said Jigglypuff, smiling cutely. "Or else it'd mean I would sing endlessly…"

Ash yawned. "Jigglypuff, sing a song for us," he said. "I'm tired…"

"We can rest tomorrow all we want," said Pit. "Because we already had two challenges! We have no challenge tomorrow!"

"That's good," said Ash, falling asleep.

"Geez, you didn't even do anything in last challenge," said Sonic, running in place. "You're all too slow to keep up with my caffeine."

"No wonder you're wide awake," said Mario, also yawning. "Geez, I think I'll sleep too…" Mario slept on the floor of the beach house.

"Pah! You'll all fall asleep before me! You're too slow!" said Sonic.

"But can you beat me?" asked Geno. "I don't sleep, even if I don't take caffeine."

"…Shit…"

* * *

Hack: The reward challenge completed, I hope it was both fun and humorous for you guys!

Ness: A relay race? You can do better than that!!

Hack: I don't see you writing this, little Ness.

Link: (holding up a sign) Read and Review with comments!

Mewtwo: No flames, or else Hack will be after your blood.

Mario: He wants no flames, just constructive criticism!

Hack: Exactly! The first cycle is about to end and the first tribal council is coming up next chapter! Look forward to the first solo challenge and the first tribal council!


	5. Day 4

Hack: The Solo Challenge this chapter. I hate to say it, but the Solo Challenges tend to be a bit shorter.

Ness: Dang straight, it's too short! Each chapter needs to be at least ten thousand words long, and you're not meeting your quota!

Mewtwo: As far as I remember, Hack usually writes chapters in between the three to five thousand word range.

Ness: Then you've been slacking off!

Mario: Ness, I suggest-a that you shut up

Ness: Why should I shut up? I'm the smartest, I'm the…

Hack: (zaps Ness to death) Anyways, this chapter, two people will get kicked off! If you have any preferences on who you want to keep on the island or kicked off, just include it in a review or e-mail and I'll probably take it into consideration! Enjoy!

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Wolf, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic (Will lose one this chapter)

Kicked off: None yet…

* * *

**Day 4**

**Red Team**

"Our food from last night is gone again…" muttered Popo, rubbing his stomach. "I mean, at least we got food without Kirby and Yoshi, but…"

"Okay! This confirms that there's a thief out there stealing all of our food!" said Samus. "We're all going to go out and kill this guy!" Louie took a step back.

"Hang on, I have an idea…" said Snake. "Tonight, when we store our hopefully caught food, I'll set up some traps. If the thief comes to try to take the food, then it'll blow up."

"What if that thief is in this tribe?" asked Roy.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom…" muttered Louie, sneaking away.

"Then if the traps aren't activated, we should know he or she is in our tribe," said Snake.

_And people around here are making it quite annoying that I can't fully delve into all of your minds…_ said Mewtwo with a tone of annoyance.

"Well you all know it ain't me!" said Porky, tapping his big stomach.

"Uh, Porky?" said Popo. "I hate you and all, but you should really be careful…"

"Why? I'm the best!" said Porky.

At once, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Roy, Falcon, Goroh, and Snake jumped Porky.

"Ouch… I hate to have my spine broken like that…" said Donkey Kong. "Ooooh, even I can't break bones that hard…"

"Ai ai… another one down…" muttered Doctor Mario, running away to gather some more herbs.

Captain Falcon's head popped out of the dust cloud. "Oy! At least it ain't me!"

"You've just jinxed yourself," said Samus.

KABOOM!!

* * *

**Green Team**

"Mama mia… For once, we can just rest now!" said Mario, lying on the beachside.

"Well the tribal council is today…" said Jigglypuff, looking around. "We have to decide on who to vote off."

"Geez, I don't want to vote anyone off…" said Mario. "I like to have everyone here together… Even Falco and Wolf are good company…"

"It's how the game goes…" said Yoshi.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't eaten our entire supply of food," said Toon Link.

"Yeah, well… Mario here knows how to control a group," said Yoshi. "Hopefully the team with Kirby is doing okay."

"If they don't know how to control Kirby, I think we should have let them get these ropes," said Sonic, pointing at the tied up Falco and Wolf.

"Well…" said Mario. "If they starve, we can keep beating them. That's the bright side!"

"Isn't that kinda mean though?" asked Yoshi.

Jigglypuff suddenly stood up. "I gotta go… you know, bathroom and stuff…" she said.

"Fine," the other said.

* * *

"So we're agreeing on voting off KK Slider?" asked Wolf, who was in his ten minutes of freedom before he gets tied up again.

"Nyah ha ha! Anything to get the weaker guys off!" said Wario.

"Well he isn't exactly weak," said Jigglypuff. "I mean, he won the reward for us."

"Hey, balloon… When do you think another challenge will come up with swimming?" asked Wolf. "Not too many. I agree that anyone can be useful at some point, but unless we somehow have some concertino crap as a challenge, we won't need that stupid dog."

"I guess…" said Jigglypuff. "But do you think we should get more people in this?"

"Nyah! I don't want this group to be known yet, not yet!" said Wario.

"Agreed," said Wolf. "Normally, the next one on my list is Falco, but as much as I hate to admit it…" he growled. "He's useful for the matches."

* * *

"So what are you cooking there now?" asked Ash, peering over the cooking pot.

"BEEP! BEEP!!" said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Nice… I can't wait for it," said Pikachu, peering into the pot as well.

"How do you understand him??" asked Geno. "All I hear are beeps and stuff."

"Same here," said Pikachu. "It's just the accents that we hear. We're used to it, so we know what he says."

"BEEP! BLOOP!"

"You need more mushrooms?" asked Ash. He stared at Pikachu, who started sucking on a ketchup bottle. "Where did you get that?"

Pikachu's fur stood on its end as Pikachu hid the bottle of ketchup within his arms, guarding it with his life. "MINE! MY PRECIOUS!!" He hissed.

Ash and Geno cautiously backed away. "Gollum much?" asked Geno.

"Anyone talking about Lord of the Rings?" asked Toon Link.

Pit appeared as well. "I call Legolas!" he cried.

"Awww, no fair, I wanted Legolas!" said Toon Link. "Fine, I get Aragorn."

"Any Gimli?" asked Ash. "I don't have the body for that…"

"Gollum! Gollum!!" said Pikachu, protecting his ketchup.

"BEEP!!" said Mr. Game and Watch, holding up an axe.

"Okay!" said Pit. "So basically a bunch of moblins are attacking us from… over there!" He pointed into the bushes in the side.

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!! BEEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!"

Mr. Game and Watch then ran into the bushes, wielding his 2-D axe wildly around. Toon Link followed, swinging his sword wildly as well.

Pit drew his bow, firing blue arrows into the woods.

"MFFF!! MFFFF!!" Someone muffled, but the three playing Lord of the Rings paid no heed, or they just didn't hear the voice.

Mr. Game and Watch sliced down a few trees to slice apart a few imaginary moblins while Toon Link slashed the grass around him apart.

Toon Link then came upon a disturbing sight. "Uh… Where did we tie up Wolf and Falco?" he asked.

"bloop… BEEP!!"

"In the woods??" Toon Link stepped forward and saw Falco and Wolf unconscious, on the ground, stabbed by Pit's arrows. "Whoopsies…"

* * *

**Blue Team**

"After what could've been the solution to all of our problems…" said Peach, pointing at Kirby.

"After what could've helped us not starve to death all the time…" groaned Metaknight.

"After what could've been the best reward we could ask for…" muttered Marth.

They all pointed at the unconscious Isaac.

"Um, guys? I think we overdid it…" Luigi said cautiously, taking a step away from the violent smashers.

"Pyo!" said Kirby, smiling cutely.

"Yeah you did," grumbled Bowser. Luigi took a step away from Bowser. "Isaac was swimming on an empty stomach. You didn't punish Metaknight for that, did you?"

"Bowser… I hate you…" said Metaknight as the entire tribe proceeded to jump him.

"…Whoops…" said Bowser.

"I BELIEVE, HOWEVER, THAT WE MAY HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING THE SOLO CHALLENGE."

"But winning the solo challenge isn't really a good thing for all of us!" said the cheerful Diddy Kong, one of the few that weren't so violent.

"Uh… so…" said Lucas. "Who should we select… for the solo challenge?" he asked. "It's probably a vote?"

"Probably," said Diddy Kong. "…So who wants to take a bet?"

"Bet? On what?" asked Luigi, who was also backing away from the violent crowd.

"Who's going to be voted?" replied the chimp.

"…Uh… Kirby maybe?" asked Lucas.

"So you bet on Kirby?" said Diddy Kong. "How much?"

"I bet… my fighting stick I guess?"

"Good, good, how about you, Luigi?"

"Me? Uh… I bet on... Kirby too! I give you my vacuum cleaner!"

"How do you stash all of these things on your damn body?" asked Bowser, confused.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi ran away.

Bowser sighed. "I only asked a question…"

"Personally, I don't think Kirby will be voted on that much," said Diddy Kong. "I have a gamble on someone else."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Bowser.

"Well I win if Kirby isn't voted on, and Kirby has the best chances of being voted on for the solo challenge. But if we know about the challenge beforehand and it's something like an eating contest, we'd vote on someone that won't lose," said Diddy Kong.

"…That's Kirby…" said Bowser.

"Besides him. Like you! Or King Dedede!"

"I see… Does Donkey Kong know how much you gamble?" asked Bowser.

"Isn't gambling… a bad thing?" asked Lucas.

"Yes it is," Bowser said, at the same time Diddy Kong said, "No, it isn't!"

"I gamble all the time! We should play strip poker sometime!" said Diddy Kong.

Bowser drooled. "If Peach were to play…"

"Huh? What about Peach?" asked Lucas.

"Bowser! You perv!" said Diddy Kong, smacking the turtle on the head.

"THE SOLO CHALLENGE HAS ARRIVED", said ROB, holding a slip of paper.

"Let's read it!" said Bowser.

ROB nodded. "YOU ALL VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE. DO YOU WANT TO KICK SOMEONE OFF? DO YOU NOT WANT SOMEONE TO GET KICKED OFF? CHOOSE ACCORDINGLY."

"We'll know if we know the hint to the challenge," said Diddy Kong.

"AND YOU WILL NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE CHALLENGE BEFOREHAND."

Diddy Kong threw his hat on the floor and stomped on it. "Dang it!"

"Did you just lose the bet?" asked Bowser, smirking.

"I think… he did…" said Lucas. "I think Kirby will be chosen…"

* * *

**Red Team**

"We've got the solo challenge here," grunted Snake.

"Read it!" said Captain Falcon, who was dodging missiles from Samus.

"Gladly. You all vote on who you want to participate. Do you want to kick someone off? Do you not want someone to get kicked off? Choose accordingly."

"My decision will be based on what the challenge will be," said Fox, smiling.

"And you will not know anything about the challenge beforehand," said Snake.

"Damn it!" Fox threw his blaster on the ground.

Louie was smiling for once. "I know what it is…" he said.

"What? How do you know?" asked Samus, also busy trying to blow up the racer.

"My pikmin told me… It's an eating contest."

_An eating contest? He speaks the truth_, said Mewtwo. _So… who here is a big eater?_

"Definitely me!" said Goroh, showing off his buff body.

"Ew, I do not want to see that!" said Zelda.

"Man… I wish my body was as buff as yours…" said Captain Falcon.

"But you've got the legs, dude," said Goroh.

"True. YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME!!"

"Ha! I can eat faster than all of you!" said Porky. "I'm the best after all!"

"So are you saying that you stole the stored food?" asked Krystal, drawing her staff. Louie jumped back.

"Um, no! I'm just saying I'm the best!"

Popo and Roy nodded. Then they both ran forward to jump Porky.

"Uh… This is why… I can eat," said Louie.

_He speaks the truth, again. If any of you haven't noticed, he finishes his meals first_, said Mewtwo.

"Okay, so we'll vote on Louie," said Fox. "Are you sure you can win? We don't want to kick you off."

"I eat fast," said Louie.

"But I say, if he goes against Kirby, he's screwed," said Rundas. "I hear Kirby is the biggest eater in the mansion."

"He definitely is," said Doctor Mario, checking Falcon's pulse.

"Well either way, we're not going to tribal council," said Krystal, smiling. "I think we can win this one too."

* * *

**Solo Challenge!**

Hack was standing at a deserted beach with the Red and Blue Team across from each other.

"First time I've seen you in a while," said Olimar, waving at Louie. Louie waved back with a dumb look on his face.

"Dids!" said Donkey Kong. "How are you?"

Diddy Kong withdrew the cards he was playing poker with. "Fine! Nothing suspicious at all!"

"Anyways, team, this is your solo challenge! You will all turn in a slip of paper with who you want to vote for to participate in this! Remember, if this person wins, he or she is immune from the next tribal council! Otherwise, he or she will be kicked off without trial!"

"Fine enough," said Link, knowing of the plan.

Everyone turned in their slips of paper, knowing fully well who to vote for.

Hack looked at the Red Team's votes first. "Geez, this is either a coincidence, or you all discussed this carefully," said Hack. "It's a unanimous vote for Louie, so Louie will be in this next contest. How about Blue Team?"

Diddy Kong was clapping his hands. "I know I'll win the bet!"

Hack took a deep breath. "A little more complicated, but pretty straightforward. Four Bowser, the rest are Kirby. Kirby, you are up."

Diddy Kong groaned. Kirby bounced up to the table set up just as Louie sat down, taking off his helmet.

"This is going to be an eating contest!"

"Crap!" muttered the entire Red Team, as they knew Louie is going to lose. The entire Blue Team also muttered, "Crap!" since they wanted Kirby to lose.

"There's a wheel here," said Hack. "None of you can read it but I. The two of you will take turns spinning the wheel, and whatever it lands on, both of you must eat! This is based off a point system, out of seven rounds. The seventh round I will spin myself, so each participant will have an equal number of spin. Whoever finishes eating first will win the point!"

Louie nodded, and Kirby was smiling confidently.

"Louie, you spin it first!" said Hack.

Louie walked up to the giant wheel and spun it. The red marker stopped on a line in an unknown language.

"Ouch! A cow's testicles! Eat up, eat up!"

On the two plates appeared very… disgusting stuff.

"Oh my… I can't watch…" said Zelda, covering her eyes.

"Ew…" said Donkey Kong, holding his nose.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't get voted on," said Bowser, holding his throat.

"How do you eat something like that?" asked Tom Nook.

Kirby sucked in the testicles into his mouth in a second. He smirked, looking up at Hack.

Hack was very surprised. "Louie won that point!"

"WHAT??" Kirby gasped. Louie was simply smiling. The plate was completely empty.

"Come on, Kirby, it's only one point!" said Peach, who actually wanted Kirby to lose.

"Now then…" The wheel stopped after Kirby spun it. Hack was smiling. "Human eyeballs! Eat up, eat up!"

Kirby sucked in the eyeballs as well, but Louie finished before him.

"WHAT?? YOU LITTLE… CHEATING…" screamed Kirby.

The entire Red Team suddenly began to cheer Louie on.

"Come on, little guy! You can do it! Beat the eating champ!" said Roy, punching the air.

"Louie, your spin next," said Hack.

Louie spun the wheel and it stopped. Hack cried out, "Samurai Goroh's sword!"

"Hey! What?" said Goroh.

A sword appeared on each plate. Kirby sucked his up, but Louie didn't eat it.

"Kirby wins this one! Two to one!" said Hack.

"What? Why didn't you eat it?" asked Popo.

"I… can't…" said Louie. "It's not food…"

"You call testicles and eyeballs food??" gasped Zelda, now fainting.

Kirby spun the wheel next, and it stopped on…

"Oh boy, King K. Rool's scales!!" said Hack.

Louie chomped on it, but it was too hard for his teeth. Kirby sucked it in again, tying up the game.

"Oh, I see…" said Fox.

_You get it too?_ said Mewtwo. _Louie is a faster eater, but he is still not a weird creature like Kirby. There are things that even a human can't eat, but Kirby doesn't need to bite and chew. He can eat anything._

"So it's just a game of luck…" said Link.

Louie spun the wheel. "Oh boy, Samus's arm cannon!"

"EXCUSE ME??" said Samus.

Louie couldn't bite through the cannon, but Kirby swallowed his again.

"Yeah, Kirby…" said Metaknight, pretending to cheer for him. "You can do it…"

"Two to three! If Kirby wins the next one, Louie will be kicked off!" said Hack. "Next…"

Kirby spun the wheel. It stopped on… "Ganondorf's toenails!"

"Hey, where did you get my toenails?" asked Ganondorf.

Louie ate them instantly, just before Kirby sucked them in. Louie was smirking at Kirby.

"Okay, so it's tied up! I will be spinning the big one!" said Hack. "This will be the biggest food for you two to eat!" He spun the wheel. "Oh man! An Empress Bulbax's liver!"

A disgusting blob of gel appeared in front of Louie and Kirby. Kirby sucked it in, but he spat it out, about to throw up.

"mmm.. Mmf.. BLECH!!"

He spat out loads of things. All of the food that he just ate, all of the food he stole from his tribe, the various trees around him, several Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos, Tom Nook's shovel, and other stuff.

"Hey! There's my shovel!" said Tom Nook.

"For sophisticated delicacy, make a pate de foie gras from this massively obese creature's liver and spread it over a sesame cracker," said Louie, reading from his notes in the piklopedia. (Quoted from pikmin 2, I take no credit for that text) He grabbed the liver, cooked it in a really cool way, splattered it on a cracker he took out, and ate the massive liver instantly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Um…" said Hack, not predicting this turn of events. "…Louie wins this solo challenge! This means that he will be immune to votes in this tribe's next tribal council!"

The entire Red Team was cheering. They won all of their challenges so far.

"Yeah Louie! Who would've thought he would be a big eater?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Now if only if someone gets caught in my traps…" muttered Snake.

"Woo! We lose nobody!" said Captain Falcon.

"Kirby, since you've lost…" said Hack.

Kirby looked very down indeed. "Pyo…" he muttered sadly.

Metaknight patted Kirby on the back. "It's okay," he said. "We'll all miss you and your eating of all of our food."

"But I'm still hungry…" said Kirby.

"You ate all that food and you're saying you're still hungry??" said King Dedede. "Even I'm not that… crazy!!"

"The fact is…" said Hack, interrupting everyone. "Kirby has lost, and therefore, Kirby, you must leave."

"Do I get to have my last words and stuff?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, whatever, after this…"

Hack snapped his fingers. The sand below Kirby disappeared, sucking him into oblivion.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

When the hole closed up again, everyone was staring at Hack as if he was a monster.

"…How does he do that?" asked Luigi, trembling in fear.

"I… don't know…" said Peach.

"We have to tread carefully around him now…" said Olimar.

"At least that Louie guy isn't on our team, he seems worse than Kirby," said Tom Nook, finally relishing his shovel that Kirby threw up. "Ew… I'll have to clean this…"

"Diddy?" asked Lucas. "If I win a bet, then…"

"Oh snap!" said Diddy Kong. "Uh… can I give you something else later?"

"Uh, sure…" said Lucas.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"Wooo! We don't have to starve to death now!" said Nana, chomping down on some chicken that Tom Nook smuggled under his apron.

"First come, first serve!" said Tom Nook.

Their loss seemed like nothing at all. In fact, everyone was enjoying the fact that Kirby was gone, except for one…

"Oh man, that makes two more people added to the list…" said Diddy Kong. "I'm in debt to…" he was counting with his fingers.

"At least we lost someone that we don't care about losing," said Ganondorf, also chomping on a chicken leg.

"Agreed," said the entire tribe.

_And now…_ said Lucario. _We rest for the rest of today._

"Great idea!" said Isaac.

"Okay! To the new tribe without Kirby…" said Peach, holding up a cup of wine. "HURRAY!!"

"HURRAY!!" everyone clanged their cups together.

"Mmmmmmmm!! This is better than Zelda's cooking!" said Ganondorf.

"That's not saying much," said Peach. "As Zelda's cooking is terrible."

* * *

**Red Team**

"I know you wanted to volunteer for our tribe festival, Zel…" said Link. "But… I mean… uh…"

Captain Falcon spat out a burned piece of… something. "Ew! This piece of crap tastes like shit!!"

Zelda shifted her eyes. "I can roast a person more than I roasted that bacon that we caught," she said. "Shall I?"

"Eeep!" Captain Falcon ran away before Zelda, Samus, or Krystal could beat him up.

"But we need to find out who stole our food!" said Samurai Goroh.

"The storage is guarded heavily," said Snake. "Don't worry, it'll catch anything that comes…"

**KABOOM!!**

Everyone shrunk back in fear.

"Looks like we found the thief," said Snake. Louie left a sigh of relief.

Snake rushed out. Mr. Game & Watch took out his cooking pot and began to brew some water as Snake came back, dragging in another dead pig.

"Why are there so many pigs in this island?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, so I'm a pig now?" asked Donkey Kong and Porky.

"…I mean real pigs," said Zelda.

"You come pretty close to one though, Porky!" said Popo.

"One day, I shall defeat you all and rule the world!!" said Porky with a not-so-evil laugh.

_Are you suggesting that our thieves are wild pigs?_ Asked Mewtwo.

Snake put his chin on his hand. "Hm… Maybe I've made security too strong…" he said.

Louie was muttering to himself. "…must… stay away…"

"Anyways, we've all survived the first trio of days!" said Fox. "Let's hope we survive longer than the other two!!"

"Woo hoo!!" Everyone cried.

* * *

**Tribal Council!**

The Green Team slumped into the tribal room, dragging themselves in like slugs. It was dark; the room was lit only by several candles.

"So… you've all come…" said Hack. "The first tribal council, where you must vote on who to kick off of this game."

"I wasn't really looking forward to this… mama mia…" said Mario.

"Me neither, but you'll all get no sympathy from me," said Ike.

KK Slider strummed a chord. "Oh man, this does kinda suck," he said.

Meanwhile, Wario was restraining Wolf from attacking Falco, and Yoshi was keeping Falco from attacking Wolf.

"Now then, you'll all get a slip of paper," said Hack. "You'll individually enter that room over there…" He pointed at a door leading into a dark room. "You can say to the camera why you are voting for that person, or you don't have to say anything. It's your choice. After everyone votes, the votes will be tallied up and the one with the most votes will be the one to get kicked off. So are you all ready?"

Wolf looked at Jigglypuff and they nodded at each other. Sonic was stretching his feet. Ness was focusing his mind, deciding strategically who to vote off. Mr. Game & Watch was doing nothing.

"So in order… Mario first," said Hack.

Mario walked into the dark room, wrote a name, and placed it in the basket.

Next, Yoshi came up and wrote a name as well. He showed it to the camera. "Wolf, I'm sorry. No hard feelings, but it has to be either you or Falco, and personally I prefer Falco." He then placed it in the basket.

Geno came and placed his slip of paper in, followed by Toon Link.

Wario came up, wrote down KK Slider. "Sorry bud, but you ain't worth keeping here. You'll bring us down more than you'll help."

Falco came up next. "Wolf, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you. You can be useful for challenges, but I'd rather lose than have you still in here."

Wolf came next and wrote down KK Slider. "I really don't like you too much since you won't be very useful. How many swimming challenges will there be anyways? We only keep the strong. Ditch the weak. Sorry, but you're the weak one of the day, punk."

Ash came next, wrote a name, and placed it in the basket. Pikachu followed suit.

Jigglypuff came next. "KK Slider… I'm sorry, but… I just hate that you're the music player of the tribe and not me. I'm just… yeah…"

Ness came up next, put in a slip of paper, and sat down. So did Ike, KK Slider, and Pit.

Mr. Game & Watch came next. "BLEEP BLOOP!!" He stuck up his middle finger at the camera and sat down.

Finally, Sonic placed his slip of paper in. Hack walked up in front of everyone with the basket.

"Okay… So let's tally them…" he said. "Okay… Seven Wolf, Three KK Slider, Two Jigglypuff, Two Wario, One Geno, and One Mr. Game & Watch. Sorry Wolf, but the tribe has spoken."

Wolf grunted as he got out of his seat. "Well then… it's been fun, you little idiot punks," said Wolf. "I won't miss any of you at all!"

"It's time to leave, Wolf," said Hack.

Wolf nodded as he walked out of the door of exile.

* * *

**Kirby's Last Words**

"Oh man, I can't believe I lost that one! I know that everyone loves me, even though I need my own share of my appetite! Man, I'm still hungry… That food contest was actually awesome, except for that liver. Oh man, I can't wait until I get home… I can eat all the waddle dees I want!! It's all about food, and if the prize wasn't about food, I wouldn't care, so I'm fine! BAIIIIII"

**Wolf's Last Words**

"Geez, I didn't expect everyone to come back at me. Everyone's always a punk though, and everyone just has to be an ass. Everyone likes KK Slider, so I'm glad Wario and Jigglypuff stuck. Whatever, this game was just a waste of my time, and I really don't give a damn. At least I can cool down by staying away from that stupid bird for once… Maybe on my mothership I'll look online for those pictures of Krystal… Yeah, I'd like that."

Reasons for voting:

Mario – Wolf, thought it would help the team stabilize

Yoshi – Wolf, hated how Wolf treated everyone

Geno – Wolf, disliked his rudeness

Toon Link – Wolf, hated how he was treated by Wolf

Wario – KK Slider, followed his alliance

Falco – Wolf, just plain hates Wolf

Wolf – KK Slider, followed his alliance. Thought KK Slider was weak

Ash – Geno, thought Geno was too dishonest

Pikachu – Mr. G&W, thought he was put to sleep by the 2-D guy

Jigglypuff – KK Slider, jealous of his music talent

Ness – Jigglypuff, thought she was weak

Ike – Wario, preferred to have Wolf's interesting violent acts over Wario's cockiness

KK Slider – Wolf, was his worst audience

Pit – Wario, scared by Wario

Mr. G&W – Wolf, wanted more peace in the tribe

Sonic – Jigglypuff, thought she was weak

Hack: The tribe has spoken! Kirby has lost his solo challenge and Wolf is voted off by the Green Team! The first trio of days has bee completed, but several more remain! Only two out of forty eight have been kicked off! Who will survive? Will the Red Team find their food thief? Will the Green Team truly be more peaceful without Wolf? Will the Blue Team finally be able to eat? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Day 5

Hack: The first cycle of days have been completed! Wolf has been voted off by the immunity challenge and Kirby was kicked off as the loser of the solo challenge! And now, the second immunity challenge!

Ness: I'm glad I'm not in it…

Mario: Ness-a! You're spoilin' the chapter!

Mewtwo: _I also dislike how you always speak first. You never stop talking, Ness, do you?_

Ness: Wha? What are you talking about?

Fox: (sighs) Hack doesn't own any Nintendo stuff…

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic

Kicked off: Kirby, Wolf

* * *

**Day 5**

**Blue Team**

For the most part, everyone was pretty happy that Wolf was gone, especially Falco, who was more cheerful than ever.

"Bwah ha ha!" said Falco. "Who's the man now, Wolf? That's me, Falco!!"

"I wonder who voted against me…" said Geno, shaking his head.

Ike was lying down on the beach floor, sighing. "Hey, Pit, any signs of the immunity challenge?"

Pit was hovering above everyone. "Nope, I think we've got another day of rest!" he said.

"Phew, I never thought the violence would ever end…" said Ness, wiping his forehead.

"Why so many votes against me?" asked KK Slider. "I've just been playin' my heart out."

"I wouldn't vote for you," said Sonic. "You swam almost as fast as I ran!"

"Thank you!"

Everyone was out doing their own things now. KK Slider was tuning his guitar, Mr. Game & Watch was collecting berries and such to make the feast of the day, and Sonic was stretching his legs. Pit was shooting arrows upwards to shoot down some birds for meals.

Mario and Yoshi, however, weren't doing anything of that sort. They were partners for life, and they were doing something on their own, without anyone else…

"Things have been getting dangerous," said Yoshi. "I know Wario and Jigglypuff have been working together by Ness's knowledge."

"Really?" asked Mario. "And Wolf was with them? I'm guessing they were the three that voted for KK Slider."

Yoshi nodded. "We're not going to have to worry about voting someone off for the next few days…"

"And it's going to stay that way," said Mario. "I don't want to kick anyone off and resort to getting into alliances this early in the game."

"Ness thinks otherwise," said Yoshi. "He's kinda pessimistic though."

"Yeah, well…" said Mario. "We're a solid alliance for beginning of the game anyways. I got Geno with us too."

"So that makes us four? I doubt anyone'll want to join Wario."

"Eh, whatever."

* * *

Unfortunately for Mario and Yoshi, Ash and Pikachu were forming their own alliance as well!

"Pikachu, you have to stop your ketchup obsession!" said Ash.

Pikachu was hugging his ketchup bottle. "But I love ketchup!"

Ash sighed. "But… You suck five bottles per day, using up thirty dollars per day. Each year, that's about a thousand wasted! You're starting to treat ketchup like smoking!"

Pikachu shrugged. "Ketchup is like smoking though," said Pikachu. "It makes you look cool."

"… Um…" Ash was at loss for words.

"Plus, ketchup doesn't kill you, unlike smoking, ya know?"

"Right… Well too much of anything isn't good for your health," said Ash.

"Psh, yeah right!" said Pikachu, cradling his bottle. "Grr…my precious…"

Ash sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Please don't act like Gollum again…"

"GOLLUM!!" Pikachu then jumped Ash.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"Ah!! That was an awesome meal!" said Nana, rubbing her stomach.

"Agreed!" said Metaknight, who was finishing his meaty breakfast up.

"For once, I can cook reassured that nobody will be stealing all of our food!" said Peach, smiling.

"For once, I can save my banana stash to repay my debts!" said Diddy Kong, storing his bananas in a large crate.

"For once, I won't have to starve to death!" said Isaac.

"FOR ONCE, I WILL NOT HAVE TO SEE YOU ALL SUFFER," said ROB.

"_For once, I do not need a flying puffball disrupting my meditation…_" said Lucario.

"For once…" Luigi started, but Bowser grabbed him by the collar.

"If you continue the stupid trend…" growled Bowser. "I'm gonna pulp ya into pieces!"

Luigi let out a high-pitched scream and ran out of the cave, wetting his pants.

"Bowser, you need to give me a chance to make him wet himself!" said Ganondorf, laughing.

"He probably won't be scared of you," said Bowser. "You're actually human, and it's not like you're gay."

"How about me?" asked King Dedede.

"You're a freakin' fat penguin!" said Bowser. "Who would be scared of you? Nobody will think that you're going to eat them!"

* * *

"Everyone in my tribe is so scary…" said Luigi, hiding in a corner of rocks. "Bowser is the scariest guy of all… King Dedede is a very big fat penguin… His fatness is so scary, I feel like he's gonna eat me… Ganondorf is so gay… I'm scared that he'll molest me in my sleep…"

"Don't worry, Luigi," said Peach, holding a frying pan with eggs. "Bowser isn't scary, Dedede isn't fat, and Ganondorf isn't… Well, I'm not too sure about that…"

"Peach is so scary with her frying pan…" said Luigi, having a phobia attack.

"I am not scary!" said Peach, throwing her pan up in frustration. The egg flew out of the pan and landed on Luigi's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S ANOTHER KING DEDEDE HATCHLING!!" screamed Luigi, running away with the scrambled eggs on his head.

* * *

"Hey! Olimar" said Nana.

"Hm?" replied Olimar, who was feeding his food to a few pikmin. "What is it, Nana?"

"Over here! I don't want anyone to see!" said Nana.

"Okay…" said Olimar, following her.

Nana took a deep breath. "I'm forming a little alliance," she said. "And I want you to join."

"Me?"

Nana nodded. "I just recruited Lucas, but…"

"I doubt that alliances will make much difference in this game," said Olimar. "Half of the people kicked off are based on challenges."

"Actually," said Nana, her intelligence rising. "Alliances can plan on whom to vote for the solo challenges and make a big change. Of course, we just have to hope to be lucky or something."

"Hm… I will consider it," said Olimar. "If you promise not to vote for me in any solo challenges or tribal councils, I will consider it before our next tribal council."

"Seriously?" gasped Nana. "Thank you! Can you also… keep this a secret?" she asked.

Olimar smiled. "Of course."

Olimar returned to the dining table. "The problem is, Nana…" he said to himself. "I'm already in another alliance…"

* * *

"Oh dear, another challenge…" said Marth, picking up a slip of paper from the ground.

"What does it say?" asked Isaac.

"Strength, strength, and more strength. Every member of each team shall hold up as many weights as they can until they die. The total weights shall then be added and the greater number will be the winner!"

"Seems like a strength contest," said King Dedede.

Metaknight rolled his eyes. "Naw, REALLY? I'm not a guy for this, but I think we should be in good shape…"

"Huh? Why do you say that?" asked Lucas.

Metaknight pointed at King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Bowser. "We've got these three powerhouses!"

* * *

**Red Team**

"Okay…" said Snake. "The traps weren't set off and the food wasn't stolen, meaning the thief knows about my traps." Louie shifted his eyes.

"Or maybe your traps are too obvious?" asked Porky. Louie let out a sigh of relief. "I mean, I can set better traps than you!"

Snake pulled out a remote device and pressed a button. An invisible mine blew Porky up into oblivion. Louie backed in fear.

"Anyone else wants to doubt my mines?" asked Snake.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Looks like we'll have to hunt for more food…" said Link, pulling out his bow and heading off for the woods.

Mewtwo closed his eyes. In an instant, three birds fell to the ground, dead. "_Breakfast is served._"

"Not yet, we have to cook it," said Donkey Kong. "Even I'm not into raw stuff."

Louie raised his hand, taking out a cooking pot.

"You want to cook?" asked Fox.

"Um… sure…" said Louie, stuffing the birds inside the pot and stirring it. A second later, chicken legs popped out, eight total.

"Wow! That was great!" said Krystal, clapping her hands.

"We can only serve eight people though," said Zelda. "Aren't there any more birds nearby?"

"_None in the vicinity_," replied Mewtwo.

"Don't worry, Zel," said Rundas. "The Link guy went for some food, right?"

"That's right," said Zelda. "Where is the hunting spot he always goes to anyways?"

"He tends to hunt for fish," said Roy. "So he goes to the pond. Wait…" He turned his head around. "Did Samus come back from her bath yet?"

Everyone fell silent.

* * *

"Captain Falcon? Goroh?" asked Link. The two racers were hiding behind a rock.

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Captain Falcon. "I thought you were Samus or something!"

"That would scare the shiz out of YOU," said Samurai Goroh.

"Anyways, if it was Samus, she'd blow you both up before saying anything," said Link.

"Why are you such an idiot?" Goroh asked Falcon. "That Samus chick is armorless in that pond!"

"Oh right!" said Captain Falcon, peeking again. Link, who had no clue what they were doing, peered over as well.

"What is… OH MY GOD!!" gasped Link.

Unfortunately, Samus heard him. She came out of the pond, which was very pleasing to Captain Falcon and Goroh. A ring of energy surrounded her and she had her blue suit on in an instant for some reason.

"Link? Is that you?" she asked.

"Crap! Gotta go!" said Captain Falcon. The two racers ran for it.

Link was about to too, but she caught him first.

"Uh… I didn't do anything!" he said.

"Right," said Samus, holding Link up by the collar.

"It was Captain Falcon and Goroh!"

"Do you see them anywhere? No!" Samus grabbed her stunner, charging it and stunned Link. "You're in for one hell of a time…" she said, brandishing her electric whip.

* * *

"_Whoops, there's a few birds I missed… Got them…_" said Mewtwo, causing a few more birds to fall to the ground.

"More birds here…" said Louie. Mewtwo threw them into the cooking pot and they instantly turned into chicken legs.

"Wow! Breakfast is served!" said Rundas, chomping on a leg.

"Wonder where Link is…" said Zelda, not noticing Captain Falcon and Goroh coming back.

The suited Samus dragged Link into the scene. "This guy…" said Samus. "Has been doing a bit of cheating, if you get what I mean."

"No… it's not… like that…" said Link. "…Them two…" Falcon and Goroh acted as if nothing happened, whistling innocently.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Zelda, fearing the worst.

"This guy has been peeking on me in my bath!" said Samus. "Claiming that he went to hunt for food!"

Zelda looked at Link. "This isn't true, is it?"

"It… is BOOM!" muttered Link, but the 'not' part of the is wasn't heard, as Samus blew him up again.

"YOU IDIOT!!" screamed Zelda as she jumped Link, stomping on him with her high-heeled shoes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Do you think we should have run for it or not?" asked Goroh.

"Better him than us… Heck, better him than me," said Falcon.

"Looks like we've got another challenge," said Roy, holding a slip of paper. "Strength, strength, and more strength. Every member of each team shall hold up as many weights as they can until they die. The total weights shall then be added and the greater number will be the winner!"

"Sounds like a contest of strength!" said Popo.

Snake rolled his eyes. "Naw, REALLY? We won't have too tough of a time in this one, we have that huge-ass ape."

"I have a huge ass?" asked Donkey Kong.

"No, he's saying you're the strongest," said Roy.

* * *

**Green Team**

Pit was laying on the sand. "I'm bored… Playing Lord of the Rings got me tired…" he sighed.

"BLEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch agreed.

"Hey…" said Toon Link. "Why don't we play something like tying up someone? Nobody's using this rope anymore, so…"

"Great idea!" said Pit. "Who do we want to tie up then?"

"We want someone slower as a first level," said Toon Link.

"BLEEP!" The 2-D guy was pointing a flag at Ike, who was waving his sword around.

"Oh yeah! He's slow!" said Toon Link.

The three looked at each other. "LET'S GET HIM!!"

Toon Link, the fastest, reached Ike in an instant. He was right behind Ike. As Ike grunted very loudly to practice his aether attack, Toon Link tripped him with the rope from his grappling hook.

"GAH!" cried Ike, tripping.

Pit and Mr. Game & Watch swarmed him, tying his arms together. The 2-D guy knocked him out with a 2-D postcard. They tied him to a tree with their rewarded unbreakable rope and waited, waiting to see how Ike will react.

KK Slider, who was watching them from afar, sang, "Oh, I see trouble strewin' about!" Then he whistled loudly.

Falco was also witnessing the scene. "At least it isn't me for once…" he grumbled.

* * *

**Immunity Challenge Already? Oh em gee!**

The Red and Blue Teams were lined up against each other in a wide plane.

"Hey! It's you again!" said Fox, pointing at the Blue Team.

"Zelda! I didn't think I'd face you again!" said Peach, hugging Zelda.

Luigi saw Donkey Kong and screamed, hiding in the corner. Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede nodded, closing in upon the cornered Luigi to scare him.

"HELLO!!" cried Hack. "You've all survived the first cycle of days! As you may or may not know, Wolf of the Green Team was kicked off by the tribal council!"

"Good riddance…" said Fox. "I'm glad he's out."

"And, as you all know, Kirby was kicked off from yesterday's solo challenge and Louie has been granted immunity to his team's next tribal council, should the Red Team lose sometime. Anyways… Can you all guess what this challenge is about?"

"DUH! IT'S STRENGTH!!" almost everyone yelled.

"Correct!" said Hack. "You will each take turns against each other, carrying a basket of initially fifty pounds on your backs! You will either tell me to keep adding ten pounds or stop! The number of pounds you carry by the time you say stop or by the time you drop your weights will be added to your score! By the time everyone is finished, the team with the higher total score will win! You also have to carry your weight for ten seconds for it to count!"

"_But shouldn't the Red Team rule one person off?_" asked Lucario.

"Correct! Red Team, vote someone off that will not participate, as you have one more member!"

The red team discussed briefly, and they all decided on Zelda, although some considered Louie.

"Good luck!" said Zelda. "I'll be cheering for all of you!"

"With that aside, we will begin the challenge!" said Hack. "Luigi! Doctor Mario! Please step forward!"

Luigi and the doctor went up, holding a basket. Hack inserted fifty pounds into each basket.

"More?" he asked. They both nodded.

CLANK! CLANK!

They were both now carrying sixty pounds.

"I work out with a hundred," said Doctor Mario. "Bring me up there."

"Certainly," sad Hack, adding three more weights. "Luigi?"

"Uh… more…" said Luigi, now carrying seventy pounds. "…more…" he said. The doctor said the same.

Luigi was now carrying eighty, and the doctor was carrying a hundred and ten.

"Add more," said Doctor Mario. Hack added another weight. He grunted.

"More?" asked Hack.

"Please." Doctor Mario was at 130 pounds before he dropped his basket. "This isn't good for my back… I think I'll stop…" he said.

Luigi was now at 110 pounds, and he gave up as well.

"Okay! 130 to 110! Next up is Donkey Kong and Peach!" said Hack.

"This is going to be so rigged…" said Peach, carrying fifty pounds.

"Dude, Hack…" said Donkey Kong. "Just bring me up to three hundred, I can take that much."

"All right then!" said Hack, bringing the ape's basket to three hundred pounds. Donkey Kong still wasn't flinching much. "Peach?"

"Add thirty more, please," she said. She was now up to eighty.

"Another hundred!" said Donkey Kong. The entire Red Team was cheering for him. "…Another twenty… ten… another ten…"

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!

"COME ON, DONKEY KONG!!" screamed Link.

"You can do it!" cried Popo.

The ape was now at 440 pounds. He was now finally trembling under the weight.

"…another…" said Peach. Now she was up to ninety. Donkey Kong also added another ten, but he dropped his basket.

"Wow! Donkey Kong added a whooping 440 pounds to his team's score! How will Peach do?"

"More!" said Peach. Hack added another weight. "…Another! And another!" She was now up to 120. "Another!" Hack added one more and Peach collapsed, unable to hold any more.

The Blue Team cheered for Peach. Hack smiled. "Well then, the score is 570 to 230, but can the blue team make a comeback? Next up are… Link and Bowser!"

"I've got this in the bag…" grunted Bowser. "Three hundred!"

Link pondered for a moment as well. "Please, up to one twenty."

Hack nodded as he added their corresponding weights.

"Another fifty!" grunted Bowser. He was now up to 350. Link also asked for another fifty, bringing him up to 170.

"…another!" they both cried. Zelda was clapping for Link, as he was carrying a lot of weight for a human.

However, they both collapsed, finishing that round.

"All right then…" said Hack, using a calculator. "The score is now 740 to 580! They're catching up, folks! Next up are… Diddy Kong and Samus!"

"Hack, just give me a hundred," said Samus. "…Another twenty…"

Diddy Kong also asked for more, although he started at fifty.

"All right! Now what?"

"Another twenty!" said Samus.

"Another!" said the chimp.

They were now at 140 to 70. Diddy Kong collapsed, as he lacked strength, but Samus was still up.

"Another twenty! Another! Just up to two hundred, damn it!" said Samus.

Hack added the appropriate number of weights. "Another!" said Samus. She was up to 210 now.

"YEAH SAMUS! MY BABE!" said Captain Falcon.

"Your ass is mine after this," said Samus. "Another!" Finally, she fell to the ground, unable to sustain the 220 pounds.

"Wow, Samus!" said Rundas. "Didn't think you'd work out that much!"

"Sorry, guys…" said Diddy Kong. "I'm not much of a strength guy…"

"_It's fine_," said Lucario. "_They have weaker members too_."

"So the score is now 960 to 650! Next are Rundas versus Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf nodded to his team as he went up against the ice bounty hunter.

"Two fifty!" said Ganondorf.

"Just a hundred twenty," said Rundas.

The appropriate weights were put in. Ganondorf added twenty more, and was still up. Rundas, meanwhile, added another twenty and was struggling to keep his crate up.

"More?" asked Hack.

"Ugh… I'm cool with ten pounds…" said Rundas, bringing him up to 150.

"Same," said Ganondorf, bringing his crate up to 280 pounds.

Hack added them. After ten seconds, they both dropped their crates.

"Wow, that was tough…" said Rundas.

"Did I get 'em?" asked Ganondorf.

"So the score… 1100 to 930!" said Hack. "Two hundred pounds below, Blue Team! You better have some more powerhouses! Next up are Fox and Metaknight! Where do you both want to start?"

"Just at fifty," said Fox. "I'm made of wood."

"Same," said Metaknight.

They held their weights for their times.

"Uh… twenty more?" asked Fox.

"Ten," said Metaknight. Soon, Metaknight fell to the ground. "Ugh, sorry guys…" he said.

"It's fine, I'll make up for ya!" said King Dedede.

"Another ten!" said Fox, bringing him up to 90.

"Any more?" asked Hack.

Fox shook his head. "I'm done," he said, dropping his crate.

"So then the scores are now 1190 to 980! The Blue Team is falling back! Next up are Krystal and King Dedede!"

"This is going to be humiliating…" groaned Krystal.

"Goom goom goom!" danced King Dedede as he asked for two hundred fifty pounds to start with.

"More?" asked Hack.

"MORE!" boomed the penguin. Krystal nodded as well.

They held for ten seconds, then Krystal dropped hers. "I'm sorry, my back isn't built for this," she apologized, particularly to Fox.

"Don't worry, I carried barely more than you," said Fox.

"MORE!" cried the penguin. He continued to cry for more until he went past three hundred.

"More?" asked Hack again.

"Ugh… no more…" said King Dedede, dropping his huge crate with a loud thud.

"So the scores are now 1250 to 1280! With King Dedede's big comeback, the Blue Team is finally in the lead! Next up are Captain Falcon and Lucas!"

The racer and the boy came up, carrying fifty pound weights.

"Twenty dude!" said Captain Falcon.

"Ugh… Ten?" Lucas shyly asked.

Hack added their weights. After ten seconds, Lucas dropped his while Captain Falcon asked for more.

He was now up to a hundred thirty. "And… that's all I can do for my gals," he said, dropping his weights. After he returned to his team, he was promptly beaten up by Zelda, Samus, and Krystal.

"Captain Falcon helped his team gain the lead again! It is now 1380 to 1340! It's pretty darn close at this rate! Next up are Samurai Goroh and ROB!"

They both went up. "Start me up with a hundred!" said Goroh.

"MY CAPABILITIES SUGGEST THAT MY MAXIMUM LIMIT BEFORE BREAKDOWN IS A HUNDRED NINETY POUNDS."

"Hundred to one-ninety? Okay!" said Hack. After ten seconds, ROB placed his weights down. Samurai Goroh went up to a hundred forty before dropping his.

"You seriously can't go higher?" asked Marth.

"MY SYSTEMS WILL BREAK DOWN WITH ANOTHER POUND," replied ROB.

"Score is… 1520 to 1530, extremely close! Wow!" said Hack. "All right… Mewtwo versus Lucario!"

They both floated up.

"_Start me up with a hundred twenty!_" said Lucario.

"_Hm… I don't know…_" said Mewtwo as he had fifty pounds on his back.

They waited ten seconds, then Mewtwo immediately dropped his.

"Mewtwo! I thought you were the ultimate pokemon!" said Roy.

"_Ultimate, yes, but… I cannot use my psychic powers here…_" said Mewtwo.

Lucario was up to a hundred twenty. "_HIYAH! Just go up to a hundred eighty!_" said Lucario.

"A hundred-eighty pounds coming right up!" said Hack, dropping them into Lucario's basket.

"_Ugh… That's enough for me_," said Lucario.

"All right! 1570 to 1710! Blue Team finally takes a noticeable lead!" said Hack. "We've got Marth versus Roy next!"

"Nice to meet you on the battlefield," said Marth.

"Same here," replied Roy.

They both said, "A hundred twenty!"

"Okay! More?" Hack asked, after ten seconds. They both nodded. "More? More? More?"

Hack continued to add to both of their baskets, neither trying to go down. Soon, they were both up at two hundred.

"This isn't going to hurt your 'pretty' face, is it?" taunted Roy.

"Oh, at least I don't sleep with every fangirl I meet," said Marth.

They both laughed, and, both unable to keep their bodies stable, they both dropped their baskets after ten seconds.

"So two hundred to both teams? 1770 to 1910, and it really doesn't make any difference… Well, Popo versus Nana!"

The Ice Climbers went up next.

"You're going to go easy on me?" asked Nana.

"I can't go easy on you," said Popo. "We're not attacking each other or anything."

"Oh. Right."

They both began at a hundred.

"More?" asked Hack.

Nana looked at her brother. "I can't…" she said, dropping her weights.

"Me neither," said Popo.

"Bummer… no change still," said Hack. "1870 to 2010. Now the Blue Team is up in the 2000s! Next are Snake versus Tom Nook!"

"Start me up at two hundred," said Snake. "I've been weight training."

"Hm… A hundred twenty!" said Tom Nook. Everyone gasped.

"I expected him to be as flimsy as Fox and Metaknight," muttered Bowser. "Looks like he ain't too bad."

"Hm…" said Snake, not struggling at all. "Another fifty."

Everyone gasped.

"Hey, like I said, I've been weight training."

"Another!" said Tom Nook. Hack added ten pounds, but Tom Nook dropped his weights, leaving his score at 120.

"Another fifty," said Snake.

"Whoa, he might beat me," said Donkey Kong.

"…Another fifty," said Snake, going up to 350. His legs began to tremble.

"Come on, Snake!" cried Link.

"You can do it!" cheered Roy.

"…Give me one more…" said Snake. Hack added ten more, but he dropped his weights immediately, panting.

"Wow! Unexpectedly, Snake turned the tables with his 350 pounds! 2230 to 2130! Next we've got Louie versus Olimar!"

"Hello, partner!" said Olimar. "Hope you haven't been stealing food?"

"Haven't been caught yet," Louie muttered so his team wouldn't hear.

"Geez, you're still a pig! I know you are after seeing you beat Kirby in an eating contest! Now that's an accomplished feat!"

Louie merely shrugged.

They both started at fifty, but Louie dropped his weights after ten seconds.

"Can't… Not… too strong…" said Louie.

"Me neither," said Olimar, dropping his fifty pounds.

"Ugh, no difference at all!" said Hack. "2280 to 2180! Finally, the deciding game! Porky versus Isaac!"

"Nyah ha ha, you're the weakest guy ever!" taunted Porky.

"In your dreams," said Isaac. "Hack, start me at a hundred."

Hack nodded. "Me too!" said Porky, so they both started at hundred.

"Isaac, you have to win by a hundred!" said Marth. "You can do it! Porky's got nothing on you; he's just a fat ass who doesn't know anything!"

"WHAT?" screamed Porky. He dropped his weights as a result of Marth's insult, but ten seconds had passed so his hundred pounds counted. Porky's entire team groaned, smacking their own heads

Isaac grinned. "All right then… This is nothing!" he said to himself. "Hack… Fifty more!"

"YEAH ISAAC!" cried Nana.

"You can do it!" said Metaknight.

"DROP IT DANG IT!!" screamed the Red Team.

"Ugh… Fifty more!" cried Isaac, his legs trembling.

"You sure? You can hurt yourself," said Hack.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" screamed Isaac.

CLUNK!

Isaac barely held on his weights for ten seconds. At this moment, the two teams were tied.

"I have… to do… this… Ten more…" said Isaac. Hack dropped ten more pounds into Isaac's basket, bringing him up to 210 pounds.

"Ten…" said Marth.

"Nine…" said Bowser.

"Come on, drop it!" said Link.

"HE IS AT HIS LIMITS," said ROB. "I BELIEVE, HOWEVER, THAT A STRONG WILL POWER WILL HELP HIM SUCCEED."

"Five… Four… three… two… one…"

Isaac's face was completely red. Everyone held their breaths.

"ZERO! WE WIN!!" The entire blue team cheered. Isaac threw his weights down and fainted on the spot.

"Wow!" said Hack. "2380 pounds for Red Team, 2390 pounds for the Blue Team! Extremely close, but the Blue Team wins!"

The entire team was cheering, as they had won their first challenge of the game.

"Isaac, you've lost the reward challenge for us," said Peach. "But you won us immunity!"

"You've just redeemed yourself," said Marth, patting Isaac on the back.

"I think he's kinda out cold…" said Luigi, prodding the unconscious Isaac.

The Red Team was experiencing their first loss.

"Ugh… we'll have to vote someone off later…" groaned Fox.

"I think we all know who's going to get voted off though," said Krystal, giggling.

* * *

**Green Team**

"Ugh… what happened… Wha?" Ike was surprised to find himself tied to a tree… With the unbreakable rope!

With his insane strength, Ike attempted to break out of the ropes, but to no avail, it was completely useless.

"Geez… This isn't… It's kinda scary…" he said to himself. Indeed, it was dark now, and he could only see the trees around him.

"Hello, Ike…"

"AHHHH!!" Ike would have jumped if he weren't tied.

Toon Link was holding a flashlight underneath his face, creating a ghostly image of his cartoon face.

"You are now in the ghostly realm…" said Toon Link. "…of THE RING!!"

Ike was turning his head around. "Toon? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I can scare you with this," said Toon Link.

"Well it wasn't the night that really scared me, but rather how close to my face your really big, scary face was."

"You're so mean, Ike!"

"Just kidding," said Ike. Then he let out a small cough. "not…"

"BEEP!!" cried Mr. Game & Watch.

Pit was hovering above Ike, creating a glowing circle in the darkness, resembling the Ring. Soon a 2-D person with long hair flowing right in front of his face appeared before Ike.

Ike screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!... Wait, you're Mr. Game & Watch!"

"bloop…" cursed the 2-D man, throwing off his wig.

"Aww, it didn't work," said Pit.

"No really?" said Ike. "If you want to copy the Ring, then first off, don't use someone that's 2-D as that scary girl! Second, you don't reveal who you are before the prank even begins, Toon Link! Third, I can see you, Pit, when you create that ring."

"Geez, it's just a joke," said Toon Link.

"One that failed," said Ike. "Try it on someone else that's a lot more gullible though, and you might get better results. Now, just untie me really quickly."

The three other smashers groaned.

"Fine, we'll untie them…" said Pit.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"Finally, we won a challenge!" said Marth. "And it's all thanks to Isaac!"

"You too," said Isaac, rubbing his back. "If you hadn't taunted that fat idiot…"

"Heh, that was actually unintentional, but I was surprised he just dropped his weight."

"This calls for a party!" said Tom Nook, cooking some eggs again. "And I've got some bacon! Will someone go out to look for some berries and such?"

"I'll go," said Olimar. "My pikmin and I can finish the job quickly!" He picked about ten pikmin out of nowhere and led them out of the cave.

"Excellent!" said Peach, cooking with Tom Nook.

"Does this mean we'll have to go to the solo challenge?" asked Lucas.

Olimar shrugged. "No idea. Either one has an equal chance for our team…"

ROB was leaning against the wall, staring into space.

"What ya up to, ROB?" asked Diddy Kong.

"PLAYING PONG. IT IS QUITE ENTERTAINING, PERSAY."

"Oh man, I love pong!" said Diddy Kong. "Is there another controller or something? And can you project the screen somewhere?"

ROB's front opened up to reveal an NES controller. His eyes turned bright, projecting the pong game up against the wall.

Diddy Kong shifted his eyes. "I bet ya half my bananas that I win," said Diddy Kong.

"NO CHANCE. I AM A COMPUTER AND HAVE INFINITE REFLEXES. FURTHERMORE, I HAVE NO USE OF BANANAS NOR ANY OTHER FOOD ITEM."

"Oh… darn it!"

* * *

**Red Team**

"Well then…" said Samus, standing beside someone that's been blown up. "We know who to blame for our loss."

"And I think I have a strong feeling about who's going to get voted off…" said Popo, smirking.

Porky was beside Samus's feet, struggling to even speak.

"Geez, even my weight training didn't give us the win," said Snake. "And it looks like we know who's been stealing the food." Louie smiled for a moment, although a little too happily.

"Huh? What food?" asked Porky.

"Don't play stupid with us," said Fox, pointing his blaster at Porky's head. "It's been so obviously you."

"But I didn't do it at all!" said Porky. "What are you talking about? I don't need your pathetic food, I'm the best after all!"

"_If you let me read your mind, maybe I will allow you to prove your innocence_," said Mewtwo. Louie sighed in disappointment.

"But… but…" said Porky. "You'll know all of my evil plans!"

"_I don't reveal what's behind everyone's mind without consent. Open up._"

"Gr… fine…" said Porky.

Mewtwo peered into Porky's mind momentarily. His eyes widened in surprise.

"So? You know I didn't steal it!" said Porky.

"…_Well well… Looks like you've been lying all along_," said Mewtwo.

"WHAT? It's only because you hate me, right? RIGHT??"

Mewtwo, Porky, Fox, and Snake continued to fight over whether Porky really did steal the storage food.

* * *

"So why did you call me here?" asked Krystal.

"While those people are sorting things out with Porky…" said Link. "I thought you, me, Zelda, and Fox would like to get together into an alliance. I'm sure Fox would agree, so if he were to join…"

"If he wants to join, then I will join with you too," said Krystal. "You two are the ones that I trust the most here, outside of Fox. That Porky… he's so disgusting…"

Zelda cringed in disgust. "Yeah, well… I don't think many of us really like him."

"So ask Fox about it, okay?" said Link. "I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Okay. Thank you!" said Krystal, running off.

"Do you think we should get some others?" asked Zelda. "Like maybe the doctor? Or Mewtwo?"

"Not them," said Link. "The doctor would rather help everyone than join an alliance. Mewtwo would be a great guy to help us, but I don't think he wants to work with anyone either. Same with Samus, but I'm not sure about Rundas…"

"Wanna give him a try?" asked Zelda.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Link as he heard another explosion in the direction of the arguing. "I'm pretty sure that's Samus blowing someone up."

* * *

"You are all going to stop arguing…" said Samus, pointing her smoking arm cannon at Fox, Snake, Porky, Mewtwo, and Donkey Kong. "…or else…"

The five mentioned above were all black, blown into pieces by Samus's arm cannon.

"Yes, ma'am…" they muttered.

"Ha! Mewtwo! I didn't expect him to get blown up!" said Captain Falcon.

"Hey, you don't want to be noticed by the readers, do you?" said Samurai Goroh.

"Oh, crap…" said Falcon. Samus pointed her arm cannon at him.

KABOOM!

* * *

Hack: Whoa, some more alliances are building up now! Red Team finally loses, and Blue Team finally wins one! The next chapter is the second reward challenge, so look forward to it!


	7. Day 6

Hack: Wow, long delay… Sorry about that, especially since it's been the summer and I haven't had much free time. Crazy, huh?

Ness: But you're supposed to have more free time!

Hack: Bah, school project crap and such.

Fox: (reading chapter) Hey… I have a feeling it's kinda repetitive…

Hack: I think so too. Sorry for those who think the challenge here is pretty repetitive, but I wanted to get it out of the way for now. A new joke will be starting in this chapter too though, in the Blue Team! Hope you enjoy!

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake (Will be kicked off)

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic

Kicked off: Kirby, Wolf

* * *

**Day 6**

**Red Team**

"Sure, I'll join it…" Fox said to Krystal in seclusion from the entire tribe. "But there isn't much point right now…"

"Why not?" asked Krystal.

"Because… We know that almost everyone's going to vote for Porky."

"Yes, but then just to be safe… We might as well stick together as a group."

"I'm not disagreeing, just pointing out something. So who are Link and Zelda going to vote for?"

"Porky."

"Not surprised," shrugged Fox as he heard another explosion. He sighed. "We might as well go back before we're framed or something… Someone must've stolen the stored food again."

"And that must have been Samus blowing up Porky," said Krystal.

* * *

"Ouch, Samus blew up Porky pretty badly…" said Captain Falcon.

"Do you want some of this?" asked Samus, standing over a burned Porky.

"No, Ma'am!" cried Captain Falcon, hiding behind a tree.

"But it's quite strange…" said Snake. "That thief got through my traps successfully without triggering them, meaning someone's either really smart or that person is in this tribe…" Louie gulped.

"No, actually, people would be kinda retarded to fall for your traps as you've got machines and such attached everywhere around our food storage…" Roy pointed out.

KABOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Samurai Goroh was sent flying by Snake's traps; he was previously taking a walk to warm up his muscles for the possible challenge.

"…Looks like we've got one retard here," chuckled Popo.

Goroh landed on his head right beside Snake, who was glaring down at him.

"So…. You decided that since people are blaming Porky for the food thieving, you can have another go? I think not!" said Snake, kicking Goroh in the side.

"Ohhhh… My back… My spleen…" groaned Goroh.

"I think Goroh was just taking a walk like he said he did…" said Zelda.

"Things are reeeeally heating up here…" said Link.

"No kidding…" replied Doctor Mario, treating both Porky and Goroh at light speed.

"Hey Link!" said Captain Falcon, getting an idea to see someone else get beaten up. "Remember that time? Yesterday? Where you were 'cheating' on your girl?"

"Huh? Wait! That wasn't my fault! It was you, I was just an innocent bystander!" said Link.

"I remember," said Zelda. "Samus, will you back me up here?"

"Anything to blow up guys…" grinned Samus.

"Ugh…" Link groaned, about to run. "Where's Mewtwo when you need him?"

* * *

"Now, Mewtwo, slowly breathe in your chest…" said Rundas. Mewtwo was breathing deeply, holding in his chest. "Yeah, now breathe it all out… Your heat will all be cool now…"

_Can you please call it 'anger' rather than 'heat'?_ asked Mewtwo, rather annoyed.

"I'm surprised you didn't blow up all this time while people were disrupting your meditations," commented Rundas.

_Please. Continue the training_.

"Hold on, dude, I'm getting a cool signal of someone about to get blown up by my buddy…"

…_It is Samus blowing up another person._

KABOOM!

"Not surprised. Let's keep going…"

Link was hiding in the bushes, not noticing the meditating Mewtwo and Rundas.

_Where to hide… Where to hide… Where to hide…_

"You can't hide from me, Link!" Samus called out, with Zelda right behind her.

"Oh man…" muttered Rundas. "What did Link do this time?"

_Link is falsely accused of peeping on Samus._

"Again?"

_No. Captain Falcon, the real peeper, reminded Zelda about it._

"Shouldn't you help Link by telling them the truth, dude? We can take on both Zel and Sam together easily."

…_Honestly, it's quite amusing to see others suffer._

**KABOOM!**

**KZAP!!**

* * *

Popo was just relaxing again in the forest, outside of all the commotion back at the tribe. He needed some time to himself, thinking about the alliances and staying in the group and being separated from his sister, Nana.

"Hm… Sooner or later people are going to want to start kicking me out because I don't seem as strong without my partner…" he muttered to himself. "And my alliance numbers only two… I can get Rundas to join, he seems nice, but Samus… I'm too scared to get close to her…"

* * *

Samus blew Link up with another missile.

"…I sense someone talking about me again…" she said. "But I don't know who to blow up…"

* * *

"…Who? Rundas maybe? Captain Falcon? Falcon is an idiot, but his speed will help out a lot… He'll stay in for sure. Snake and Mewtwo are independent people… The doctor doesn't like working with others either. That leaves Link, Zel, Falcon, Goroh, Rundas, Donkey Kong, Fox, Louie, Krystal, and Porky, but Porky's going to leave. Who to join, who to join…"

Suddenly, a slip of paper fell from the sky, and Popo caught it.

"Hm… Reward Challenge? We didn't do the first one, so… I'll have to tell everyone else!" said Popo. He began to read it. "Need strength? Need accuracy? Need spinning? Look no further, as this challenge is for you! Roll a ball and blow up things is the key! Blow up ten of them in one roll to get strikes, two rolls for… um…"

Popo stopped. "…It stopped there… Must be about bowling! Wow! I can help out a lot here! Maybe I won't be so weak!"

He started to skip happily back to the tribe, happy about his possible prospects.

* * *

**Green Team**

"Okay, so say it to me again…" said Ash. "And very slowly. So last night…"

Sonic sighed. "For the last time… On our free night, last night, Pikachu had a cart of a dozen ketchup bottles. I don't know how, but he ordered them online, even though we don't have a computer here, and they were shipped here last night. He then drank himself to sleep. He was acting reeeally weird… Kinda drunk."

"Drunk? You can't get drunk on ketchup! Is this why he's knocked out right now?" asked Ash. Sonic nodded.

"…I'd never think someone could get drunk off of something not alcohol…" said Ike, looking down at the snoring Pikachu.

"Zzzzz… BOOM!" Pikachu snored out loudly. His snore was so loud that Ash, Sonic, and Ike were blown away by his loud explosion-sounding snore.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Wow, a little loud for the morning?" said Yoshi, gathering fruit around the trees as he saw the three aforementioned smashers fly above him.

"Definitely…" said Mario. "Still, having a free day yesterday was a nice load off of our shoulders. Yoshi!"

"What?" Yoshi asked innocently, swallowing an apple.

"All right, you're coming with me," said Mario. Yoshi's mouth was open in surprise, and Mario took this to his advantage. He swiftly stuck his hand into Yoshi's mouth, grabbed his apple-juice covered tongue, and dragged Yoshi behind him.

"AHHH! GACK!! OOOOOHHH!!" Yoshi cried, resisting Mario's pulls, but it was futile. Mario tied Yoshi's tongue around a tree.

"Where is that rope when you need it?" Mario asked himself, Yoshi whimpering behind him. "Oh man…"

* * *

Falco woke up. "What the fuck??" he cried out as he found himself tied to a tree with the unbreakable rope.

It was pitch black around him. He couldn't see anything at all. "…Whoa… this is getting kinda creepy…"

Suddenly, a huge, wide face appeared with a flashlight underneath its chin.

"Welcome, Falco…" it said with a very creepy and evil grin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Falco screamed; he almost jumped, but the ropes restrained him.

"You are in the realm… of the RING!!"

A yellow glowing circle appeared in the sky right above Falco. Another figure appeared right in front of the face with long, outgrown hair down its face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Falco cried again. "IT'S THE RING!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!"

He fainted.

Mr. Game and Watch took off his wig, and Pit hovered down to the ground.

"Wow, that actually worked!" said Toon Link, taking the huge cardboard box around them off. It was now bright.

"I think your toon face creeped him out a lot…" said Pit.

"BLEEP!"

"You're right, it does smell here…" said Toon Link. "Smells like…"

The three looked at each other.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!" Then they ran away from Falco.

* * *

"Look at this…" said Jigglypuff. "It's a note… I guess we're in the Reward Challenge again!"

"Great…" Ness said sarcastically, reading a book. "A challenge."

"We didn't have one yesterday, we have to expect one today and tomorrow," said Jigglypuff.

"I suppose. Read it out, Jiggs."

"…It's about bowling. We're bowling."

Ness jumped up, sending his book flying into the innocent Geno's face. "WHAT? BOWLING?"

"Settle down, what's the fuss?" asked Geno, calmly ignoring the book.

"We're having a challenge on bowling," said Jigglypuff. "I don't see why Ness is making such a big deal out of this…"

"Bowling?" Wario popped out of nowhere. "Pshaw! I'm the king of bowling! Give me a ball and I'll strike them all out!"

"Um, Wario…" said Geno. "That's baseball, not bowling."

"But Geno," said Ness. "That sentence makes sense with Bowling too, as Wario could mean if he gets a ball, he'll strike everything out."

"Exactly! That means that he'll strike all of the batters out!"

"No! He means he'll hit strikes all the time!"

"Precisely, as in giving each batter three strikes, striking them all out!"

"Wait, but in bowling, a strike is hitting all ten pins. He's striking them out!"

"So you mean he's going to strike each bowling player out?"

"No, Geno! He means…"

"Is this argument going to go on for a while?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Doesn't matter, I'll strike 'em all out!" said Wario.

"Exactly! He'll strike all batters out!" argued Geno. Jigglypuff smacked herself.

* * *

**Blue Team**

"Good morning, everyone!" said Tom Nook. "Rise and shine, as breakfast is ready!"

"Mmmmm…" Bowser sniffed the air. "Smells pretty darn good… What is it?"

"Thanks to Olimar, we caught a whole bunch of dwarf red bulborbs to eat!" said Tom Nook.

"Dwarf… Bulborbs? Since when were pikmin enemies around the area?" asked Marth.

"Doesn't matter, if it's good I'll eat it!" said King Dedede.

"My pikmin informed me that there was another migration to this island," explained Olimar. "Since my pikmin know how to deal with them, they made a trap by hiding in the trees above and landing on the bulborbs' backs, then carrying them back into the cave."

"Landing on their backs kill them?" asked Marth. "Are they really that weak?"

"The dwarf bulborbs are, but wait until you meet the red spotty bulborb…" said Olimar. "No, the spotty bulbear, those are deadly!"

"Anyways, Olimar had Louie's recipes for cooking these beasts," said Peach, also helping Tom Nook cook.

Luigi grabbed a piece of paper that Tom Nook and Peach were using for cooking reference and read it out loud. "Hmmmm… 'For a blissful bisque mince the entire beast finely and stir in with heavy cream, artichoke hearts, and a pinch of black pepper. Heat slowly until piping hot. Mmmmm... Rich and creamy!' That actually sounds like some nice meat!"

"And Diddy Kong here is sharing his share of bananas for some reason," said Peach.

Diddy Kong glared at ROB.

"…IT IS NOT THE FAULT OF MINE THAT YOU BET YOUR BANANA HORDE IN SCORING MORE POINTS THAN ME IN SUPER MARIO BROTHERS 1 ON THE NES," said ROB.

"Hey, I wanted to see if I can challenge the perfect computer!" said Diddy.

Luigi, Nana, Marth, and Lucas just came into the dining cavern room, just waking up.

"Ahhh… What a nice nap," said Marth. "What's for breakfast?"

"Goomba Testicles," Bowser said, smirking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi screamed, running out of the cave. Lucas, Nana, and Marth fainted on the spot as well. Bowser and Ganondorf snickered.

"Bowser! We are most certainly **not** serving goomba testicles!" scolded Peach. "Just because you villains eat the testicles of your servants doesn't mean that we all appreciate it!"

Isaac put his forks down, holding his stomach. "I think I just lost my appetite…" he muttered, leaving. Metaknight soon followed him.

"For now," said Metaknight. "I just want to relax, but Bowser here had to ruin the meal for some of us."

"That was pretty nasty," said Ganondorf, smirking. Bowser snickered.

Isaac and Metaknight were now outside after 'eating' breakfast, just witnessing Luigi fainting on the spot.

"…Should we bring him back?" asked Isaac. "He really seems a bit like a coward."

"Leave him," said Metaknight. "It happens pretty often."

Lucario was also hovering beside them, not needing to eat. _I do believe that we have a free day today._

"Great!" said Isaac. "A free day!"

"Hm… Now that we're out here, do you wanna duel?"

"I'm a bit tired of dueling the same pretty boy in there, a change in my opponent will be appreciated!" said Isaac, drawing his sword at the same time Metaknight drew his.

* * *

**The Reward Challenge! What's going to be won?**

The Red Team and the Green Team were standing beside the mansion that Hack slept in.

"Geez, Hack sure is taking his dear sweet time," said Sonic. "Well… you're too slow," he sighed, running in place.

"Wow, I wonder if Link can participate in this challenge?" asked Rundas. "I think you overdid it, Samus…"

"Thanks to Zelda's help here!" said Samus, holding her arm cannon up.

"See Yoshi?" said Mario. "I'm not as evil as Samus here. Be glad we're not on her team." Yoshi gulped in fear.

"Excuse me?" said Samus, pointing her arm cannon at the Green Team. "I think I heard someone whispering about me behind my back!"

"Ex-nay on the upid-stay…" whispered Yoshi.

KABOOM!

"Who you callin' stupid?"

"I think that was stolen from another movie," said Ness. "As far as my knowledge goes…"

"He must be creating a baseball stadium for us to compete in…" said Geno.

"…Did anyone actually show him the note?" asked Ness.

"Wario ate it because he said he was hungry," said Jigglypuff, pinning the blame on the fat plumber.

Falco yawned. "Geez… what a nightmare… I felt like I relived the Ring sequence…"

Pit, Toon Link, and Mr Game & Watch looked at each other nervously.

Falco looked down. "…why are my pants wet?"

Hack opened the door. "Welcome, everyone!" he said, opening his arms out wide. "Apologies for the delay… You are all here for the reward challenge! Well, the delay is due to the construction of a temporary bowling alley!" he said. "The reward? Like I said, the reward won't be known by you until after the challenge is completed!"

"Wait, you used passive voice!" said Ness, pointing an accusatory finger at Hack.

"Ness… Readers don't give a darn about passive and active voice," said Ash. "At my school, I really don't see why English teachers care so much about using active voice."

"ANYWAYS, the rules are very simple. Each team will play a full game of ten-pin bowling! The different is that instead of one person bowling each round, fifteen people will bowl for each team, meaning the Red Team will have to kick someone out! Each person will complete a full round of bowling, bowl two balls and earn his or her team points! By the end, the team that has more total points will win! You may use any method in your arsenal to bowl, as long as it is only used before the ball is within the lane! Also, bowling balls of many sizes are available for your use!"

"Simple enough," said Mario, pushing up his sleeves.

"Let's give it a go then," said Fox. "Who are we going to kick out?"

Popo was trying to pick up a bowling ball, but it fell on him, squishing him. "…Ow…"

"I guess Popo will be sitting out on this one," said Snake.

_Oh dear… This isn't good news_, said Mewtwo.

Inside the mansion, there were two lanes, one for each team. After deciding to sit out Popo, the Red Team stood at the left lane. The Green Team lined up before the right lane.

"All right, is your line ready?" asked Hack. The teams nodded. "Ready? Okay, bowl!"

Donkey Kong was up first for the Red Team, while Mario was bowling for his team. Donkey Kong held a bowling ball of twenty pounds, about a third of the width of the lane. Everyone gaped at him.

"Let's… GO!!" cried Donkey Kong, rolling the ball forward at full force. It sped along the lane at light speed, just about to hit the bowling pins.

"It's a strike, guaranteed!" said Roy. "Look at that power!"

"No, there's a spin on it!" groaned Link.

The ball spun a little to its right, only taking out the three right pins. While Donkey Kong was waiting for his heavy ball again, Mario drew his hand back and expertly rolled the ball forward. There was no spin on it, it just went straight down the center and made a strike, hitting all ten in one ball.

"Yeah Mario!" said Yoshi. "Show them who's boss!"

Mario smirked. "That's a strike. Don't need another ball."

Donkey Kong threw the ball forward with full force again, but it rolled through the same spot, only knocking down one more pin. "Awww…" he sighed.

"That's okay, we can catch up," said Doctor Mario, patting his back. "Just watch your shoulder bones, they can break if you use that much power."

"What's the score then?" asked Zelda.

"Saying the score each time will be tiresome, so I'll say the score after each five rounds," said Hack. "Donkey Kong hit four while Mario struck a strike! Next up are the Doctor and Yoshi!"

"Come on, Yoshi, don't waste Mario's strike!" said Geno.

"Says the one who thought we were doing baseball…" muttered Ness.

Like Mario, the doctor threw a clean, expert strike without any special abilities. The Red Team was cheering madly for him. Yoshi, on the other hand, grabbed his bowling ball with his tongue, put it inside his mouth, and spat it out.

"Nice! This means he can aim perfectly for the center without any spin!" said Ash.

Yoshi's ball also struck the center, giving another strike for the Green Team.

"Wow! Both the doctor and Yoshi hit strikes! Next up are Link and Wario!"

Link and Wario went up to their respective lanes. "Let's try some experimentation…" said Link. He grabbed a huge mace with an attached chain, swung it around his head counter-clockwise with his upper body strength, and threw it at the bowling ball he previously laid in front of him. It shot down the lane almost as fast as Donkey Kong's ball! However, since Link was spinning his ball & chain, the bowling ball had a slight spin on it, making it go slightly off course and taking out only the five balls on the left. The entire Red Team let out a disappointing 'Awwww…'

Wario, meanwhile, let his raw strength and sports ability take over and, like Mario and the doctor before him, struck the third strike. The Green Team went wild.

"Yeah! Look at that!" said Wario, flexing his arm muscles.

Link swung his ball and chain the other way, clockwise. He hit the ball with the same force, except it went spinning in the other direction! The ball ended up knocking down the three right pins, giving him eight points.

"Better than nothing, Link," said Zelda, hugging him.

"Yeah, it's not too late."

"Next up are… Zelda and Geno!" said Hack.

Zelda picked up a ten-pound ball with all her might. "Here goes nothing…" she said, rolling it with all her might. It went straight down the middle, but when it hit the front center pin, it went slightly to the left, knocking down seven pins.

"Nice, Zel!" said Link. "Better than me!"

"Geno… Flash!" Geno cried, transforming into a cannon and firing a huge energy ball at the bowling ball in front of him. There was a huge explosion as the ball went flying forward in the air.

CRASH!

…And the ball was flying so high, when it landed, it landed on the two back pins. Those pins knocked over the two other back pins, only scoring four points for that one ball.

"Awww…" groaned the Green team. Geno shrugged.

In the next ball, Zelda rolled the ball again, this time aiming slightly for the right. It struck the remaining three pins, earning her a spare! Geno fired bullets at the ball this time to push it forward, hitting the center of the pins and scoring another four points.

"Okay, next up to bowl are…" Hack was reading off of a list. "Samus and Toon Link!"

The two walked up before the lines to the lanes.

Samus held her left arm out, shooting her grappling beam, and grabbed the ball. She then swung it around like a lasso with the beam and finally released it after gaining much momentum, causing the ball to go shooting into the center of the pins.

BAM!

The ball landed so hard that the pins were sent flying everywhere, knocking all of them down! Strike for the Red Team!

Toon Link, on the other hand, did the same maneuver as Samus, except with his grappling hook. With a lighter ball, he threw it. The resulting explosion was not as violent, but it blew away eight of the pins, leaving the two corner pins alone.

"Nooo! A split!" cried Pit.

"Darn, I thought I could do what Sammy did…" said Toon Link. He rolled the ball again to hit one of the two corner pins, scoring a nine.

"Who's winning, Hack?" asked Sonic.

"Hmm, I can't say the scores yet since Samus just scored a strike, but the Green Team is leading by a bit. Still only a third of the way to go though! Next up are Rundas and Ness!"

"Hmmm, time for some cool improvisation…" said Rundas. He held the bowling ball in his hands, turned it into an ice ball, and threw it across. The ball hardly rolled across since it just slid down the lane. It was about to hit the very center pin…

"Yeah, Rundas!" cried Popo. "It's a strike!"

However, since the ball was so slippery, it simply slipped through the pins, pushing them out of the way and not knocking them off! Rundas left the ten pins still standing, except with a huge gap in the center!

"…Crap!"

Ness was panting. He did not know how to bowl. At all.

"So… you put your fingers here?" he asked Mario.

"Ah-yes! Then you pull your hand back like this… Then throw it forward with your strength!"

"Hm… Like this?"

Ness overdid it. His right arm shot up, throwing the bowling ball up into the ceiling. It crashed down onto the lane with a big BANG and slid into the gutter.

"Awww, gutter ball…" groaned Ash.

Rundas decided to roll the ball normally, hitting six of the pins and unable to overcome the deadly split he made in his first ball.

Ness was sweating. "I'll be the first one to get a Zero for this team…" he muttered.

"Don't worry, we're far ahead!" said Geno. "Just do your best!"

Ness nodded. He rubbed the ball with his right hand, then rubbed the floor. He closed his eyes, thinking.

"The coefficient of friction is this… So with this amount of force… If the pins have… This much momentum…"

Ten minutes passed.

"Hey! Ness! I know I said do your best but…" said Geno. "This is just too much…"

"Got it!" said Ness. He drew the ball back and rolled it forward. He aim it for the right gutter, but the ball spun perfectly to the left, hitting the center! "Yes!"

However, it left one pin standing on the right corner, giving Ness only nine pins.

"Score! Yeah Ness! I knew you could do it!" said Yoshi, patting the smiling psychic boy on the back.

The Red Team's jaws dropped.

Hack recorded the scores on his clipboard as he called out the next members. "Next up are Fox versus Falco!"

"Heh, you must be pretty happy that Wolf's gone, right?" asked Fox.

"Of course, I don't think anyone wanted him in the team," said Falco. "Yoshi's not that bad since Mario's got his eating habits under control."

"I think the Blue Team lost Kirby, so they're in luck," replied Fox, rolling his ball.

"Sure. Let's see if your aim can stand up with the ace pilot's though!" said Falco, also rolling his ball.

BAM! BAM!

Both space animals scored strikes at the same time. Their teams cheered.

"Tie again… Oh well, maybe next time," said Fox.

"So… next are… Krystal versus… Ike!"

Ike simply grabbed an eighteen pound ball, smirking, and bowled it with as much strength as Donkey Kong bowled his. He whistled as the sheer power from the bowl struck the first pin, plowing all of the pins out of the lane.

"As usual, nice power, Ike," said Sonic, giving him a high five.

"I can use this, right?" asked Krystal, holding up her staff.

"Of course," replied Hack, nodding.

Krystal inserted her staff into one of the holes on her ball. Using it as a lever, she plowed the ball forward, shooting it forward with almost as much force as Ike's. It too was a strike.

"Woo! Go Krystal!" said Fox.

"Yep, lots of strikes here," said Hack, recording the scores. "Next are Captain Falcon and Ash!"

Samus cocked her arm cannon. "If you don't make a strike…" she threatened.

"EEK! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!" Falcon cried, shooting his bowling ball. It landed in the gutter at first, but it bounced out and struck all the pins of Ash's lane!

Everyone's jaws dropped, especially Ash's. Ash pointed a nervous finger at his lane. "Um… Hack…" he said. "…What's going to happen since he hit a strike on my lane?"

"…Well…" said Hack. "That's a free strike for you!"

"Are you serious? Really?"

Samus was glaring down at the racer. Captain Falcon shuddered.

"…Uh… NOOO, I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!" He cried, throwing his next ball automatically. The ball slammed into the front pin of his own lane, exploding. He too hit a strike.

"…Geez, too many strikes, makes the calculations harder…" sighed Hack. "Um… Next are Samurai Goroh and Pikachu!"

"You too, Goroh," said Samus pointing her arm cannon at him.

"Hey, I'm not going to make the same stupid mistake as my rival here," said Goroh, smirking. He sliced the ball in half and bowled the two halves one at a time. The first half plowed through the middle, leaving three pins behind on the left side. Goroh aimed accurately for the left side with the other half, giving him a spare.

"Hey…" said Wario. "Is that legal?"

"Well you can do whatever you want to the ball," said Hack. "So… Yeah, it is. Spare for the Red Team! But wouldn't you hit the pins easier with two full balls rather than two halves?"

Goroh shuddered. Samus pointed her arm cannon at him.

KABOOM!

Pikachu was rearing himself yards from the ball on the ground, directly in front of the lane. He charged himself with electricity, turning into a lightning ball, then cried, "Volt Tackle!" as he plowed into the ball.

BAM!

The ball shot forward, cackling with electricity. It was about as powerful as Donkey Kong's throw. However, Pikachu misaimed his volt tackle and hit the left side of his ball, causing it to gutter in the right side right before slamming into the bowling pins.

"Awww, gutter," said Pit.

"Volt Tackle? I guess it has lots of power but less stylistic control," said KK Slider, strumming a chord.

"Yep, that's true," said Mario, nodding in agreement.

Pikachu tried another volt tackle, but it also mishit and ended up guttering after tapping one pin's side, causing it to knock down two other pins lightly.

"Darn," said Pikachu, snapping his fingers.

"This is why you shouldn't eat so much ketchup, otherwise your new Volt Tackle would be right on spot," said Ash, petting Pikachu.

KK Slider looked at Mario with a stupefied look, and Mario pretended to tie his shoe… Which didn't have shoelaces. Go figure…

"Okay, so Goroh slammed a spare while Pikachu knocked down three pins. Next up are… Mewtwo and Jigglypuff! Two pokemon at it!"

Mewtwo floated up to his lane.

"Oh yeah, Mewtwo, you can't control the ball with your psychic powers while it's in the lane," said Hack. "NOR can you control the pins. NOR can you… Ah, you can't do anything with your psychic powers while the ball is in the lane! Got that?"

_Fine…_ said Mewtwo. The ten pins were knocked down instantly. _The ball technically is right before me, and not in the lane._

The smashers around him snickered.

"Ugh… That doesn't count! You can't knock down pins before you bowl!"

_Fine…_ Mewtwo then raised the ball up high and shot it forward towards the center pin with pinpoint accuracy. It didn't even touch the lane, as the applied force was so powerful!

BAM!

One pin was remaining, unfortunately. Mewtwo immediately knocked it down with his psychic powers. Hack glared at Mewtwo.

…_The ball wasn't in the lane and I bowled, so I didn't knock down the pins before I bowled. It's a strike._

"MEWTWO!! Stop cheating!" said Hack. "One more trick like that, and… and… Your team loses! Got that?"

_Fine…_

Mewtwo shot the ball forward again to knock down the last pin, giving him a spare.

"Heyyy, where's Jiggs?" asked Toon Link.

Jigglypuff's ball was on the floor, right before the lane. However, the puffball was nowhere to be seen!

KABOOM!

Jigglypuff instantly grew twice her size, puffing herself out with so much force that the bowling ball was sent plowing through the pins… Giving her a strike!

"Whoaaa, that was insane!" said Ike.

"Owww… My eye…" said Jigglypuff, covering her red, bloodshot eye. Apparently when she puffed herself out, her eye hit the bowling ball… Hard. She fainted on the spot.

"Ouch… Well… We have five left, and Red team is barely leading by twelve points! Come on, Roy! Pit!"

Roy drew his sword while Pit drew his bow. Roy charged his sword, crying out, "Flare Blade!" and created a huge explosion where the ball was. It slammed into the back corner pin with a ton of force… Knocking down only one pin. Roy also fainted on the spot from the rebound pain of the attack.

"Uh…" said Porky. "Even I can bowl more than that! Look at this!" he grabbed the bowling ball, but Hack stopped him.

"Nope! Wait your turn! Roy only got one pin, so… Let's wait for Pit."

Pit decided against using fancy techniques and settled for using pure accuracy and power to bowl the ball. The ball curved slightly to the right, knocking down four pins.

"Not bad, Pit! Get the rest in the next ball!" said Toon Link, giving a cartoony smile.

"Sure! After we're done, we can get back to the Ring!" said Pit as he bowled again, giving a spare.

"So Roy only got one pin and Pit got a spare! Next are Louie and KK Slider!"

"I have a feeling…" said Snake. "That we lost after that one pin… We've got to beat up Roy after this."

"I agree," both Samus and Zelda said in sync.

"You go first…" said Louie, holding his ball and struggling a little.

KK Slider shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Without any weird abilities like most of the cast, KK Slider simply held the ball in his right hand, rolling it forward and knocking out half of the pins. He bowled again, knocking out the rest and scoring a spare!

"Oh yeah! A spare!" said Falco. "Take that! Man… these pants are really uncomfortable… They smell too, and they're wet…" Pit and Toon Link were shifting their eyes innocently, away from Falco.

Louie was ready to bowl, and he kicked the ball forward. It was way off, about to gutter halfway down the lane, but it spun the other way, spinning towards the middle!

"Wow, nice spin Louie!" said Fox.

Mewtwo was closing his eyes. _Ah, so you're hiding your guilt Louie?_

"AHHH!!" Louie screamed, jumping ten feet in the air.

_Do not worry, Louie, only you can hear me. In fact… Seeing everyone else react to the stolen food is rather… amusing._

The ball was about to gutter at the other side, but it spun again! It struck the center pin, giving a strike!

…_And you've put pikmin in there to spin the ball for you too._ Tiny little screams were barely audible, fading away as the ball disappeared in the back.

Apparently, Hack never noticed Louie putting in pikmin into his ball. "A strike! Nice!"

"We're nearing the end! Porky versus Mr. Game and Watch!"

"Ha! Watch my pro bowling skills!" said Porky, drawing his bowling hand back.

"Bloop…"

Porky threw the ball forward… It almost guttered, barely hitting the back corner pin. He blushed as his entire team glared at him again.

"Eh heh… Well, here comes my secret weapon!" He pulled out a cradling mechanical arm, grabbed the ball with it, and shot it forward. However, he misaimed and guttered, giving him only one point.

"…Wow… You better run for it, Porky…" warned Popo, pointing at the team behind him. Samus was readying her arm cannon, Zelda raised her hands, about to cast magic, Fox had his blaster out, Krystal had her staff, both Link and Roy drew their swords, Snake had a grenade launcher ready, and Rundas had an ice blade ready.

"Uh…" Porky said nervously.

**KABOOM!!**

"Bloop…" Mr. Game & Watch said nervously. He put the bowling ball in a bucket and tilted the bucket forward. The ball slipped out, rolling very slowly down the lane. It was completely centered, however.

"Hey, didn't you only hit one pin too?" Link asked Roy. "If so, why're you beating up Porky?"

"Huh?" replied Roy, but the gang beating up Porky also targeted him. Ouch…

"Got any fives?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Nope, Go fish," said Pikachu, who had three fives in his hand.

"Darn…" said Ash. "Pit, it's your turn."

"Geez, that ball's going to take a while. Uh, you've got any fives Ash?"

"Darn it!" said Ash, giving his five up to Pit.

"Any fives, Toon?"

"Nope, go fish," said Toon Link. "Your turn, Pikachu."

"Hm… Pit, got any fives?" asked Pikachu.

"Shoot…" Pit gave his five up to Pikachu.

"Wait a second, you only have one five! So when you asked Ash for fives, you didn't have a five! You cheater!" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu! You had three fives when I asked you for a five! You're the one that's cheating!" said Ash.

Mr. Game & Watch's ball finally hit the pins. Because of its pinpoint accuracy, it also had a strike, despite its lack of power.

"Woo! So then Porky scored one pin while the 2-D guy got a strike!" said Hack. "For the final round, we have our two third-party guys! Snake and Sonic!"

Sonic was up at his lane, staring at the dust cloud ensuing in the other team's lane.

"Give me a sec…" said Snake as he released an explosion on Porky and Roy. "There we go… Now then, just like rolling a grenade forward…" Snake crouched on his knees as he slipped the bowling ball from his hands, allowing it to slowly hit the center pin… And give him a strike.

"Really nice there," said Sonic. "But you're too slow for me. Watch this!"

Sonic took several steps backwards. He suddenly appeared at the bowling ball, kicking it with the force from his running speed. The ball shot forward, knocking down all the pins.

"Yeah, Sonic!" said Pit.

"You go you speed demon!" said Yoshi.

Hack took out a calculator, calculating the final scores. "Hmm… Well, the Green Team wins by a long shot, almost by a hundred points!"

The entire Red Team glared at Porky and Roy.

"So… The game goes to the Green Team! Your reward… The Unbreakable Lock! It has a password that one person can set, and if he or she chooses, that smasher can keep it to him or herself!"

"WHAT? AN UNBREAKABLE LOCK??" Screamed the Red Team.

"I really could've done with something like that to protect the food…" muttered Snake.

"Sweet… But I don't think it'll be that useful…" said Mario. "We'll find uses for it."

The Red Team glared at Porky and Roy again.

**KABOOM!**

* * *

**Blue Team**

"Goomba… Testicles… Ew…" Luigi muttered, throwing up for the millionth time.

"Luigi, are you okay? You've been out here vomiting for… The past ten hours!" said Peach. "What Bowser said was just a joke! Goombas are also just mushroom heads, it's not like they can have testicles!"

"NO GOOMBA! GOOMBA BAD FOR LUIGI!!" Luigi cried hysterically.

"If you haven't noticed…" said Metaknight, who was trying to help Peach comfort Luigi, but not doing much. "Even ROB was disgusted by Bowser's joke. His robotic functions were malfunctioning from the disgust…"

"Goombas are stupid, don't pay any…" Peach started, but Luigi interrupted.

"NO GOOMBA! GOOMBA BAD FOR LUIGI!"

"Oh man…" Metaknight sighed, smacking himself.

Bowser was dancing along in the background, whistling the Bowser Dungeon theme from Super Mario 64.

"My next dungeon… Platform here… Make it a seesaw… Ha, Mario'll have trouble getting across those goombas I've planned there!" he muttered to himself.

Luigi's ears perked. "GOOMBA BAD FOR LUIGI! NO GOOMBAS!!" He screamed, jumping Bowser. Peach and Metaknight were looking at each other with confused looks, then shrugged.

* * *

"If we don't have the reward challenge today…" said Isaac, tapping his sword on the ground. "That means one of us can leave tomorrow for the solo challenge…"

"Well," said Marth. "Is there anyone you don't like too much here?"

"Bowser. Goombas are just disgusting, I can't imagine… Ugh," said Isaac. "I almost threw up."

"I see what you mean," said Marth, nodding. "Well he has his good sides, but there isn't anyone else I'd rather have leave."

Diddy Kong was listening in the shadows, smirking. "Hmmm… if they're going to vote for Bowser, my bids on him leaving the team next will be… Heh heh heh…"

Lucario was also meditating, muttering to himself. _I sense an unreliable entity nearby…_


	8. Day 7

Hack: Well then, folks, it's a Solo Challenge! Apologies for the REALLY late chapter, but I've been busy, and to be honest, I've been prioritizing another story a bit more if you readers haven't noticed. But this one was an enjoyable chapter.

Ness: This solo challenge is… quite interesting…

Hack: Yes it is, but it's also quite short unfortunately… But hopefully you'll all enjoy it!

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Porky, Louie, Popo, Snake (Will be kicked off)

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic

Kicked off: Kirby, Wolf

* * *

**Day 7**

**Red Team**

"Ah, it's so nice to have a break from the challenges…" said Roy, relaxing on the stretching bed tied between two trees.

"Yep, really nice!" said Popo.

"So about this alliance…" whispered Roy. "We really need to get working on making it bigger. We need to spend this free day on that."

"Yeah… Well… Link, Zelda, Fox, and Krystal are already in their own alliance, though I don't think they know about us," said Popo.

"True. So let's go down the list, shall we? Donkey Kong…"

"Possible. Very possible. It's nice to have someone strong. He's on the top of my 'to join' list," said Popo.

"Doctor Mario?"

"Also viable."

"Samus…" Roy crossed off her name from his list of remaining smashers. "Rundas might be possible too… He might be a bit too close with Samus though."

"Oh boy, trust me, Samus is not close with _anyone_, at all. Only thing she's close to is her arm cannon and her love to blow up Captain Falcon."

"So that takes off Captain Falcon off the list since if she blows him up so much, she'll find out about us," said Roy.

"I think she's like Mewtwo though. Independent, but won't betray us."

"Well… Not recruiting her or Falcon. Nor Goroh either; he's been a prime target of Samus lately," said Roy, sighing.

"Porky's about to get kicked off… Snake's independent… Maybe Louie."

"So we can try recruiting Donkey Kong, the Doctor, Louie, and Rundas," said Roy.

"Uh huh!" said Popo.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"Mmmm… Mmmm… Yeah, I'd like that, Sammy…" muttered Captain Falcon in his sleep. "Oh, Zelda… You want this too?"

_Captain Falcon was walking down the street, his arm around Samus's shoulder and his other around Zelda's. They were on a beautiful date in Mute City, about to enter a café._

_The atmosphere in the dream suddenly changed, however. The blue sky turned dark, and the two girls were gasping in horror. Captain Falcon looked confused with this change; how can an awesome date with two hot girls turn so dark?_

"_CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!" Samurai Goroh cried, running at Captain Falcon._

"_Whoa! What're you up to, Goroh?" asked Falcon._

"_I have something to say!" said Goroh._

"_Uh… what?"_

"_I…"_

"OH MY GOD!!!" Captain Falcon cried as he sat upright immediately. He was sweating. "…Ah… No way… there's no way… Goroh would say that…"

"Uh, Captain Falcon? Are you awake?" asked Roy, walking into the treehouse. "You're the last one to wake up."

"Ugh… I was dreaming… I was on an awesome date… When Goroh said that he loved me… That's really weird, isn't it?"

Roy gave a confused face. "…Uh… Right…"

Mewtwo was hidden behind the house, listening. He was snickering. _Oh I enjoy messing with people's minds…_

"Anyways… I'm forming an alliance right now," said Roy. "And I'd like to see if you'd like to join us."

"Us? Who, dude?"

"Well, I'm not telling you unless you say that you'll join."

"Well… We'll see. How many peeps?"

"Two…"

"Any girls?"

"Nope, sorry. And we're not recruiting Samus or else we're going to get blown up every second."

"Man… That sucks…"

_Is Roy recruiting more people?_ Mewtwo thought to himself. _Interesting… Only him and Popo… Versus Link, Zelda, Fox, and Krystal. It'll be interesting to see where this will go…_

"Well…" said Falcon. "I don't have to stop…"

"Hitting on girls? You don't have to."

"I wasn't going to say that…" said Falcon, sighing.

"Riiiight," replied Roy, rolling his eyes.

"But I know of the other alliance right now. If you get someone else to join, I'll come in!"

"Sure? Okay, I'll come back after we get one more!" said Roy.

* * *

**Green Team**

Speaking of alliances, the Green Team has three small alliances so far. Wario and Jigglypuff are not friends, yet they are still maintaining their partnership. Mario, Yoshi, Geno, and Ness are all together in the largest alliance, and plan to grow into the main power of the team. Pikachu and Ash are also partners together…

"I don't wanna be selected for the solo challenge!!!" cried Pikachu, his mouth smeared everywhere with ketchup.

"We can't do much about it though," said Ash. "I don't think you'll get voted on though."

"Okay… But Ash… I'm worried…"

"What?" sighed Ash, getting a little annoyed. "About the solo challenge?"

"No… This ketchup bottle's gone empty. Can you get another one?"

Ash's hand clenched into a fist. _I am not Samus, I am not Samus, I am not Samus, I am not Samus…_

"Oy!!! Pikachu!!!" said Toon Link, coming into the scene. "The challenge mail came in!!!"

"Really?" said Pikachu, wiping off the ketchup on his mouth.

"We want to gather everyone around here!" said Toon Link. "We're playing with the Blue Team."

* * *

"This is the challenge?" Mario asked Toon Link. The tribe was gathered at the beach.

"Yeah…" said Toon Link.

"But I thought we never find out about the challenge beforehand…" said Ness.

Yoshi was reading the paper. "The selected ones between Blue and Green shall participate. That's all it says."

"YOU GATHERED US HERE TO JUST TELL US THAT WE'RE PLAYING BLUE TEAM???" yelled Wario.

"I was over there target practicing," said Falco.

"I was over there practicing my swordplay…" sighed Ike.

"I was over there practicing my music," said KK Slider.

"I was over there target practicing," said Pit.

"Wait, didn't Falco already say that?" asked Ness.

"…Ah, yes, you're right."

"Well since Toon Link disrupted our schedule…" said Falco, quite annoyed. "I think I'll give him a little punishment."

"Yeah right, Mr. I-Wet-My-Pants about The Ring," said Toon Link, snickering.

"Wait, WHAT? GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!!"

"…Wow… I think our team should be known as the boring team," said Sonic, laying on his back to enjoy the sun.

"Why?" asked Geno.

"Because… We don't have anyone like Samus, Captain Falcon, or Mewtwo to be humorous with."

"…They're all in the Red Team," said Geno.

"Right."

"I'm going to go, I'm going to talk with Mario for a bit," said Geno. "See ya!"

"Bye bye…"

* * *

Mario, Geno, Yoshi, and Ness were hidden in the woods, sitting in a circle.

"So who're we gonna vote on?" asked Geno.

"Well this early in the game, we can't risk anybody in our alliance losing in the solo challenge," said Mario.

"No really?" asked Yoshi, rolling his eyes.

"Our alliance is too small too," said Ness. "We know of one other alliance, and that is Wario and Jigglypuff."

"So what? Crush their alliance?" asked Geno.

"Definitely," said Mario, slamming his fist into his other hand. "Though on who is the problem. Jigglypuff contributes to the campus, but she's weak in the challenges. Wario is very powerful in the challenges, but he lazes around too much."

"I'd say…" said Ness. "Wario. When we enter the merge, he's going to be a hassle. He's strong, fast, and tricky."

"Doesn't that mean that he can probably win the solo challenge?" asked Yoshi.

"Maybe, but you never know what's in it," said Ness, smirking.

"All right, so all for Wario?" asked Mario.

"AYE!"

"And meanwhile, we should work on making our main force," said Ness.

"I'm glad we've got you," said Mario. "The brains."

"Heh… But remember that we can't reveal who's in our alliance. We should only have one person asking others, so the others can't collaborate and figure out who's in this."

"I believe I can," said Geno. "I'm in good terms with a number of members."

"Great!" said Ness. "Who's your first target?"

"Ike and Sonic."

"Well… Not that I mind Sonic…" said Mario. "But he isn't exactly the brightest guy around. He's also a little lazy, not as much as Wario though."

"Well the more the merrier, eh?" said Yoshi.  


* * *

**Blue Team**

"It's the solo challenge now…" shuddered Isaac. "Last time, we lost Kirby in it…"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Marth, smirking.

"…Not really, but it would suck if we lost another member in the solo challenge," said Isaac.

Deeper in the caverns, like Popo, Nana was trying to develop her own alliance with Lucas. However, their options were mostly limited. Nana was also doing most of the planning, with Lucas simply nodding in response each time.

Meanwhile, Peach was making a nice breakfast for the entire crew, cursing Kirby under her breath, with Tom Nook serving them.

"Any more?" asked King Dedede. "I'm starving and I want my energy for the solo!"

"You probably won't even be chosen…" muttered Diddy Kong.

"That's what everyone's thinking right now," chuckled Bowser.

"AH! Will… will… will I be chosen?" shuddered Luigi.

Bowser and Ganondorf glanced at each other, holding fists and grinning evilly.

"Alert! Alert!" cried Diddy Kong. "Cast your bets in here! Write down who you'll think will get voted, and I'll pay you back threefold whatever you put in if you win!!"

"A bet? Sounds interesting," grinned Marth.

"I BELIEVE I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN THIS BET," said ROB. "I DO NOT HAVE ANY USE OF HIS BANANAS."

"Maybe… I'll bet him…" said Isaac. "Marth and I are voting for him anyways."

"Hah! I'm going to win this bet!" said Bowser, casting in his bets.

"Hmmmm… I'll vote for him…" said Metaknight.

"What are they doing?" Peach sighed as she flipped another fried egg for King Dedede.

"A betting competition," said Olimar, having his red pikmin help keep the stove flames lit.

"A BETTING COMPETITION?" yelled Tom Nook. "OH YES, I'M GOING TO BET BIG!"

Olimar and Peach looked at each other. "Did you know he was a gambler too?" asked Peach.

"I never would have suspected it…" replied Olimar, chuckling.

…_A foolish human desire…_ Lucario muttered to himself. _I will not descend to their level…

* * *

_**It's the Solo Challenge!!!**

"All right, Blue Team! Green Team!" said Hack as they each came to the beach; it was not the beach that the Green Team lived on.

"We're at a beach," said Yoshi. "This is where I can win!"

"Well… you're not going to know about the challenge until the person has been voted on," said Hack.

"Peach!" said Mario and Geno. "How are you?"

"Ah, perfectly fine now that Kirby's gone," said Peach.

"Whoa, Kirby's gone?" gasped Ness.

"Self-explanatory. He was starving the team," said Tom Nook.

"I see… Not very surprising, but a bit unfortunate…"

"Mario…" stuttered Luigi. "Can you get rid of Bowser for me?"

"WHAT?" Bowser roared.

"Sorry, no can do, you've gotta take care of him yourself," said Mario, shrugging.

"So… Cast in your votes!" said Hack.

Everyone from both teams did so, putting them in their respective baskets. Hack looked through the Green Team's basket first.

"So we've got… eleven Wario, two Mario, one KK Slider, and one Sonic. Pretty obvious who's playing."

"Grrrr… You'll all regret this!" said Wario, stepping up.

"Now for Blue Team… Interesting…Eleven Bowser, Two Luigi, One Tom Nook, and One ROB. Well Bowser, you're against Wario."

"Figures…" growled Bowser. "You're gonna get raped, Wario!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" said Wario.

"Well then, your challenge should be fun!" said Hack. "Wario and Bowser… You both have to walk across _that_."

He pointed at the ocean. On them are two really long balance beams, each suspended by wood stuck in the water.

"It's simple. You two must start from one end and cross the balance beam to the end! Whoever reaches the end wins! However, if you fall, you have to start back at the beginning again."

"Woo! This is my forte!" said Wario. "I'm gonna win this!"

Bowser shuddered. He was big. He can't possibly walk across a balance beam.

"Oh, but just walking across it is no fun," said Hack, shaking his head. "Both of your teams will be participating in it too!"

"WHAT?" gasped the teams.

"Yep. The Green Team will be in the water, throwing whatever they want at Bowser to make him lose his balance. On the other hand, the Blue Team can throw anything at Wario. Of course, it can't be something as big as a Jigglypuff, but something as small as rocks or bullets…" he gave an evil smile.

More bad news for Bowser. More good news for Wario. "Gwah ha ha ha! This match is mine!" said Wario.

"Man… I'm too big…" groaned Bowser. "This match is… against me…"

"Now then…"

After a few minutes, Bowser and Wario were on their respective balance beams. Their teams were in the water, sniggering.

"Ready? GO!"

Instantly, Bowser and Wario were knocked off by a mass of rocks by their opponents.

"ARGH!"

"NOOOO!"

SPLASH! SPLASH!

"This is… unfair…" muttered Bowser, staggering.

"The water is my specialty…" said Wario. "I won't lose!"

Wario got on his knees, ducking underneath Diddy Kong's bananas, and began to crawl underneath Lucario's Aura Spheres and Peach's turnips. Bowser, however, was knocked off again by an arrow from Pit.

"RAWR! NOT AGAIN!" he roared as he splashed into the water below.

"Gyah ha ha!" said Wario, but he was not paying attention, and a PK Fire from Lucas knocked him off. "Argh!!"

"I'm… going to… make it…" grunted Bowser, crawling across. However, he was knocked off yet again by a cup of wine from K.K. Slider.

"…You drink wine?" asked Pit.

"Why yes, I do, from Brewster's. He secretly sells wine sometimes, rather than coffee. I recommend it, especially on Saturday nights."

"I've got an idea…" said Wario. "TAKE THIS!!!" He began to charge across his beam with a shoulder dash, plowing through all types of projectiles.

"NO WAY!" Bowser cried.

"GYAH HA HA HA HA!!! I WIN!" said Wario, who was now a few feet before the end.

BAM!

A laser from ROB pierced through Wario's dash and knocked him off.

"Nice one, ROB!" said Luigi. "I personally hate Wario more than Bowser!"

"ACCURACY IS NOT AN ISSUE," replied ROB.

There was another splash; Bowser was knocked off yet again by a fireball from Mario.

"I think you may have made this a bit too difficult…" suggested Ash.

"Possibly… But I like seeing them suffer. Wario almost made it too," said Hack.

"He won't be anymore because of ROB," sniggered Luigi, watching Wario climb back up, just to be knocked off by another laser. It was the tenth time.

"I've got an idea…" said Bowser, learning from Wario's dash method. He crawled into his shell and slowly spun across his beam, deflecting attacks shot at him.

"What! No fair!" said Wario. "GYA!" he screamed as he was knocked off by ROB again.

Although Bowser was moving very slowly, he was moving very surely, as nothing was able to stop him.

"Knock him off!" cried Mario.

"Geno Beam!" Geno cried, but it was deflected.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let loose a bolt of electricity, but it didn't cause Bowser to flinch in the slightest.

"PSI FLASH!" Ness cried, but even that couldn't budge Bowser.

It was clear who won this short challenge. As Wario was knocked off for the thirtieth time, Bowser finally reached the goal.

"Goal! Bowser is the winner! So he is now immune to votes in this tribe's next council!" said Hack.

"YES! YES! YOU SEE THAT, WARIO?" Bowser yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS IS UNFAIR! I DEMAND A REMATCH! I DARE BOWSER TO TAKE MY PLACE AND TRY TO TAKE ROB'S LASER IN THE SHELL!!!" screamed Wario.

"ACTUALLY, MY LASER MIGHT NOT PIERCE BOWSER'S SHELL. IT IS AN ULTIMATE DEFENSE," said ROB.

"Your loss. Any last words before you disappear?" asked Hack.

"How am I going to disappear?" asked Wario.

"Like this." Hack snapped his fingers. Wario was still in the water, but a whirlpool formed where he was floating, and before he knew it, he was sucked in and gone.

"…Wow, I am glad I won…" said Bowser.

"No kidding…" said Luigi, shivering. "That looks scarier than Bowser."

* * *

**Red Team**

"So… the lock is now in place…" murmured Snake by himself. No one else was around now. "Nobody can break this. I've set some traps around the food… I will definitely catch the criminal… There's no way a pig could steal food like this."

An image of a pig formed in his mind, which transformed into the face of Porky.

"…Yuck! Disgusting!"

A yellow pikmin was hanging down from a tree, looking at the code that Snake is putting in for the unbreakable lock. It nodded and swung back up, hurrying back to the camp.

* * *

**Tribal Council!**

The Red Team slumped into the tribal room, dragging themselves in like slugs. It was dark; the room was lit only by several candles.

_I believe that exact same sentence was used in Day 4 of the story, Mr. Author…_ said Mewtwo.

"Hey! You can't read the story about other tribes!" said Hack.

_But I'm psychic._

"Whatever. So you've all come… It is the second tribal council, because you have all lost your immunity match, Red Team!"

"So you're all here to vote off one member. Though you've only stayed with each other for almost a week, I'm sure you've all had time to make great friends… and great enemies as well. You will all get a slip of paper and enter that isolated room over there. You can say anything you want to the camera, if you wish, but put in your vote into the basket. Do you all understand?"

The Red Team nodded.

"All right. Donkey Kong, you begin."

Donkey Kong came up and put his vote in the basket without saying anything.

Doctor Mario also came in and wrote a name down. "It'd be great for me if you left, so there's one less person to operate on."

Link came up and wrote down Porky. "At first I didn't have any hard feelings against you, but I really can't stand your cockiness. I hope you enjoy hell. I'm sure my entire alliance feels the same way."

Zelda came up and also wrote down Porky. "Porky, I'm sorry… You've been a bit of an annoyance, and failing at the late challenges, I know you'll only bring us down even more, both in challenges and in our camps…"

Samus came up and wrote down a name, then left, cocking her arm cannon.

Rundas came up and put in a name without saying anything.

Fox came up and wrote down Porky. "Personally I don't have much against you, seeing as I'm a cocky guy myself, but the alliance is against you."

Krystal came up and mimicked Fox. "I hate you, Porky, and I never thought I'd have to say that I hated anyone."

Captain Falcon came up and wrote down Porky. "It's you, Porky, and I'm the only one allowed to be that cocky around here, dude. No offense."

Samurai Goroh came up and slipped in a name.

Mewtwo came up and wrote down a name, then floated out of the room.

Roy came up and put in Porky. "You're a disgrace to our team. We could've won if it weren't for you, but you just had to be so damn… idiotic. Good bye."

Porky came up and put in Samus. "I'm tired of you blowing me up all the time! What's wrong with me being the leader? I'm best fit for it! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Louie came up and put in a name in the basket, then left.

Popo came up and put in Porky. "I wish I could've known you a little better to see why everyone really hates you, but Roy wanted to vote against you, and I don't see how you can help the team much. No harsh feelings, just following our alliance."

Snake came up and put in Porky. "For some reason… when I think that pigs steal our food… I think of you. And I truly think that you're the thief. Nothing personal, but all thieves have got to go."

Hack walked in front of everyone with the basket, picking out names.

"Hm, this one's a no-brainer. Very interesting."

"What's interesting? That everyone voted for Samus?" snickered Porky.

"Nah, but ironically, you're out."

"WHAT?"

"The count is quite unanimous. Fifteen votes for Porky and one for Samus. Quite obvious who voted for Samus."

"YOU? YOU VOTED FOR ME?" yelled Samus, pointing her arm cannon at Porky.

KABOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Porky was sent flying out.

"Well Samus saved me the job of kicking him out through the door of exile. He's out! You're all dismissed!"

* * *

**Wario's Last Words**

"ARGH!!! That game was so darn unfair! How can I win against ROB's laser? Why did everyone vote for me? ARGH!!! Bowser should have been kicked off, not me!"

**Porky's Last Words**

"Why didn't anyone vote for me? I'm clearly the best! Clearly! I'm king of pigs, and I'm king of the world! I'm king of this stupid game! Nobody should vote for me! What's wrong with society today? I should get some of my pig guards and finish off that damn Samus so I can take over the tribe for myself! I deserve all the food, and all the praise! I've done the most work, and I've helped all the challenges! I'm the best! I'm the best! Nobody can beat me! Nobody can…"

"All right, cut," said Hack, who was holding the camera. "If it's a rant about how you're the best…"

"BUT I'M THE BEST! NOBODY CAN MATCH UP AGAINST ME! EVERYONE SHOULD…**"**

Hack cut the camera off there.

Reasons for Voting:

Donkey Kong - Porky, got annoyed with his cockiness and hated his guts

Doctor Mario - Porky, it's one less victim of Samus to operate on, and he hated his guts, but the former was the main reason

Link - Porky, hated his guts

Zelda - Porky, hated his guts

Samus - Porky, hated his guts

Rundas - Porky, made Samus disrupt his and Mewtwo's training schedule.

Fox - Porky, just followed his alliance, but began to hate his guts

Krystal - Porky, hated his guts

Captain Falcon - Porky, stole the spotlight from him, so he hated his guts

Samurai Goroh - Porky, stole the spotlight from him, so he hated his guts

Mewtwo - Porky, disrupted his and Rundas's training schedule; also knew who everyone was voting for, and wanted to make it almost unanimous; hated his guts

Roy - Porky, hated his guts

Porky - Samus, hated her guts for blowing him up

Louie - Porky, didn't like pigs, so hated his guts

Popo - Porky, followed Roy's vote, but didn't necessarily hate his guts

Snake - Porky, thought the dead pigs from his traps protecting the team's food were linked to Porky, so hated his guts

Hack: I'm sensing a pattern above… Well tune in next time!


	9. Day 8

Hack: Finally… Another day!

Ness: For once.

Hack: Shush, inferior one!

Mewtwo: Well we have nothing of interest to say here…

Fox: Except that Hack doesn't own anything!!!

Mario: And-a he suggests-a that if you do not-a know what a bulborb is, you should-a all search google-a images-a to see what-a it looks like-a.

Remaining:

Red Team: Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Link, Zelda, Samus, Rundas, Fox, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo, Roy, Louie, Popo, Snake (Will be kicked off)

Blue Team: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Metaknight, King Dedede, Lucario, Nana, Lucas, Tom Nook, Marth, Isaac, Olimar, ROB

Green Team: Mario, Yoshi, Geno, Toon Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ike, KK Slider, Pit, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic

Kicked off: Kirby, Wolf, Wario, Porky

* * *

**Day 8**

**Red Team**

"Life is good… Life is great… Porky is gone!" cried Popo.

"This calls for a toast!" said Fox.

"I'll cook tonight!" said Zelda.

"No, you'll only cook if I want vomit all over my tree-house floor," said Donkey Kong.

"AH! You're so mean, Donkey Kong!!!" Zelda cried.

"How about Louie? Louie can make a delicious meal out of… well… everything!" said Roy.

"Uh… I don't have… any animals to bake…" said Louie, standing beside a cooking pot.

"That does it! We're hunting for the feast!" said Link, drawing his sword and heading out for the woods. Zelda, Fox, Krystal, Donkey Kong, and Snake followed him.

"You should be careful, Link," said Snake. "I've put traps everywhere. I'm only coming along so you won't get blown up."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" said Link.

KABOOM!!!

"…Whoops, forgot to mention that mine right there," said Snake, looking down at the black Link.

* * *

**Green Team**

"I've got bad news to share…" said Mario. "The Unbreakable Lock is gone…"

"WHAT? That was our reward!!" said Ash. "We could use it for… uh… what?"

"I don't know," said Ike. "I don't really know what we could use it for…"

"I could've used it to protect my stash of ketchup…" growled Pikachu. "Someone stole my ketchup too…" He glared at Yoshi.

"Huh? What?" asked Yoshi. "I didn't steal any ketchup."

"You're the big eater here, I KNOW YOU DID!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!" hissed Pikachu, his red cheek spots beginning to sparkle with electricity.

"I DIDN'T!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yoshi cried, running away with Pikachu chasing after him.

"…I think I should've let everyone know about that device I put on Yoshi's tongue," said Mario.

"Device?" asked Geno. "Why?"

"Yoshi's almost as big of an eater as Kirby, he can't control himself. So I've put this device so it zaps him and makes him throw up if he steals food from anyone else intentionally."

"…If this device is even a little flawed, I think Yoshi's eating life will become miserable…"

"Yeah, but it didn't zap him, meaning he didn't steal Pikachu's ketchup."

"…Mario, I didn't know you were this evil."

Mario was taken aback. "Evil? I'm not evil! I just have to maintain control over the tribe so nobody suffers because of one hungry madman!"

* * *

"I don't know… I don't know… I'm going to be kicked off next…" groaned Jigglypuff as she paced around by herself.

"My entire alliance is gone, everyone knows about it, KK Slider's going to hate me, everyone's going to hate me… Oh my god…"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her and strapped her to the tree with the unbreakable rope! Her mouth was muffled by a muffler and her surroundings turned completely dark!

"MMMFFFFF!! MFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!"

A really scary face with an obvious woman's ghostly mask appeared before Jigglypuff. Hair was flowing down its face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jigglypuff screamed through the muffler.

A bright yellow ring appeared in the sky, copying from the movie itself. Jigglypuff instantly fainted.

"…I think that was too perfect," said Toon Link, who was wearing a mask.

"But she didn't wet herself like Falco did…" groaned Pit. "That would've been funny."

"BLOOP!"

* * *

"Okay… We've got the next challenge, Mario!" said Ness. "We're in the immunity challenge!"

"Great!" said Mario, walking up to Ness. "Read it!"

Ness looked at the slip of paper that had fell out of the sky. "RUN! GET THE HECK AWAY!" he screamed. Mario, Yoshi, and Geno covered their ears.

"…Is that seriously what it says?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, in capital letters," said Ness. "Hence why I screamed."

"Hm… Seems like there's going to be a lot of running. Sonic'll be very useful," said Geno.

"But I don't like the sound of GET THE HECK AWAY part of the message…" said Mario. "There's got to be a catch. We can't just get an easy win with Sonic."

"So, in case we lose… We gotta decide on someone to vote," said Ness. "But personally I don't dislike anyone…"

"Let's not talk about that until after the challenge, if we lose," said Mario.

"All right, then."

* * *

**Blue Team**

Luigi was just sitting on his own, next to the green campfire that he made in the early morning. It was right by the entrance of the cave. He was up quite early, and the only things awake near him were Olimar's pikmin, which were hunting around for food. Everyone was asleep, even ROB, who had powered down to rest his batteries.

"Ah… A nice day without any villains to scare me…" he said, smiling. "And I'm hoping we don't get a challenge today… Such a beautiful sunny day…"

A slip of paper fell into Luigi's lap. "Hm? Is this… No! It's our next challenge! The immunity challenge!! But what does it say…?"

He took a second to read it, then he yelled at the top of his lungs, "**RUN! GET THE HECK AWAY!!!!!!!!!**"

The entire Blue Team woke up with a start and ran out of the cave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT? IS IT KIRBY????" screamed Peach, readying her frying pan.

"WHAT? IS SOMEONE OUT THERE READY TO STEAL MY FRYING PAN??" screamed Tom Nook, also readying his frying pan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S A FIRE!!!" screamed Nana.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE GOD OF GAMBLING HAS JUST FALLEN HERE THEN!!!" screamed Diddy Kong.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S BOWSER!!!!" screamed Luigi, running away at the sight of the tired Bowser.

* * *

**Red Team**

**KABOOM! KABOOM!!!! KABOOM!!!!**

"Wow, I hear a lot of screaming," said Snake. "…But they're setting off my sound-detecting mines…"

* * *

**Blue Team**

It took about an hour for the entire camp to calm down.

"Okay…" growled Bowser. "WHO THE HELL WOKE US ALL UP???"

Everyone pointed at random targets. Luigi pointed at Bowser, who pointed at Peach, who pointed at Lucas, who pointed at King Dedede, who pointed at Diddy Kong, who pointed at Tom Nook, who pointed at Olimar, who pointed at Nana, who pointed at Ganondorf, who pointed at Isaac, who pointed at Metaknight, who pointed at Marth, who pointed at Lucario, who pointed at Luigi.

The only one who didn't point was ROB. He was still 'asleep.'

"Wait, there's a slip of paper here…" said Peach, picking it up. "RUN! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!"

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON???" Everyone screamed. Chaos was almost about to ensue, but...

"No, no! I think this is the next challenge!" said Peach.

"Oh… so somebody read that out loud and made this ruckus," said Isaac.

Luigi was cowering, but nobody really noticed.

"But… it means we're going to have to run a lot," said Marth.

"If we're up against Sonic… That won't be too good," said Olimar.

"Well if we want to build up our strength," said Tom Nook. "We should have a breakfast! Come, Peach, let's prepare breakfast!"

"All right!" said Peach as she and Tom Nook danced back into the cavern.

"Okay, so," said Diddy Kong.

"Hey, you didn't pay me for my bet," said Bowser.

"Nor me," said Ganondorf.

"Nor me," said King Dedede.

"Nor me!" said Luigi. He just looked around to see who he was agreeing with, then screamed and ran away.

The three giants surrounded Diddy Kong.

"Uh… hi?" he said. "Hey! I have another bet!"

"_No, you're just going to lose again"_ said Lucario.

"What? Why?" asked Diddy.

"_Because you're going to bet if we're going to face Sonic or not. And since we've played Immunity against Red Team once, we're going to play against Blue Team this time, which Sonic is in._"

"…Rats!"

The three giants jumped him.

KABOOM!

* * *

**Immunity Challenge so early already?**

The Green and Blue Teams were meeting with Hack at the bottom of a big mountain. Ahead was a very long stretch of plain grass and dirt.

"Green Team! Blue Team! Welcome again!" said Hack. "Glad to see you're all well today!"

Green Team smiled while the Blue Team grumbled.

"I assume my message was very… entertaining?" He then pointed at the mountains. "RUN! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!"

"WHAT? WHERE???" cried Toon Link, looking around fearfully.

Diddy Kong snapped his fingers. "Rats! Sonic IS on the Green Team!"

"So you can all guess what this challenge is about," said Hack.

"Running," everyone said.

"Correct! But Green Team won't be at such a massive advantage with Sonic, because there's a catch! You'll all be carrying weights corresponding with your dashing speed! So this is a test of stamina and will power!"

"No problem, I'm light, you're all too slow," said Sonic, running in place.

"I'm getting tired of that taunt…" groaned Falco, readying his blaster. Sonic immediately stopped running.

"Everyone, attach your weights!" said Hack, teleporting in a package of weights for each smasher. All the smashers put on their corresponding weights.

"So what are we running for, exactly?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Hm… Well gimme a second," said Hack.

"A second? What's wrong?" asked Peach.

"Wait… Wait for it…"

"For what?" asked Ike, who is now quite anxious.

There was a loud rumble.

"Now that I think about it, there must've been another catch to the clue," said Mario. "Because it's in capital letters and tells us to run for it."

Hack nodded. "You're correct. You're running from…"

A ton of TNT barrels began to roll down the mountain at high speeds.

"That."

"RUN! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!!" screamed Luigi.

"Those are… TNT barrels, aren't they?" asked Diddy Kong. "But you stole them from DK Isle!"

He looked around for support, but he was the only one left.

KABOOM! Diddy was blown away.

"Diddy Kong… eliminated. Twenty-Eight left," said Hack.

Everyone else was running for their lives, surprisingly at the same speeds.

"What… He… wants… us… to… die?" yelled Marth.

"It's not that bad at all!" said Bowser. "I'm slow but I don't have to carry much!"

Jigglypuff was panting, and before she knew it, a TNT barrel caught up with her.

**KABOOM!**

"JIGGLYPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFF!" she cried, turning into a star.

Hack was on a helicopter, watching the smashers. "Eliminated: Jigglypuff."

"TNT barrels… So explosive…" panted Ike.

"I never knew this'll be so hard…" panted Sonic, who was carrying the heaviest weights and fell behind.

**KABOOM!**

Sonic also turned into a star.

"Pikachu! Are you all right?" panted Ash.

"Yeah! With my ketchup… Nothing can stop me!" said Pikachu, who dripped a little ketchup from his blood-colored mouth, apparently ketchup-stained.

Right behind him was Olimar, and he slipped on the drips of ketchup.

**KABOOM!**

Olimar also turned into a star.

"Look! It's a dead end!" yelled Metaknight.

"Great! The path curves to the right! We can dodge the TNTs!" said Mario, pointing to his right.

All the remaining smashers dashed for their lives in that direction and hid in another path, watching the TNT barrels explode on the mountains and creating a massive explosion.

* * *

**Red Team**

**KABOOM!**

"Too much noise going on around here…" said Snake. "They're setting off my sound detecting mines…"

"Maybe you shouldn't really use them, since this island can be really loud," said Fox.

"Hm, perhaps…"

* * *

"So Diddy, Jigglypuff, Sonic, and Olimar have been eliminated, leaving twenty-five left," said Hack. "I don't like those numbers. Too many survived the first round. Time for the second round."

The smashers were taking their breaths when suddenly they all heard a lot of engine noises.

"Uh… what's that… noise..?" Lucas quietly asked.

"MY SENSORS INDICATE… WHEELS. MANY WHEELS," said ROB.

Indeed, along the plains right behind the survivors were several wheelies from Kirby's games. They were faster than the TNT barrels too!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! RUN! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!" screamed Luigi.

But not everyone noticed the wheelies in time to run.

"What? What are…" asked KK Slider. **KABOOM!**

"Whoa, wheels are…" said Isaac. **KABOOM!**

"Excellent, "said Hack from his helicopter. "Two eliminated on the spot. Twenty-three left. And more will die because these wheelies… are even faster."

Metaknight panted; it was no secret that he was the fastest in both Blue and Green Team after Sonic, so he carried the second most weight.

"I… must… not… die…" panted Metaknight, barely gliding across the ground with a wheelie tailgating him.

"MY SPEED CAPABILITIES ARE… NOT… ENOUGH…" said ROB. **KABOOM!!!**

Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede were keeping up every well, because of their slow speeds and high strength. They were some of the furthest ahead of the survivors.

"Ha! This is easy!" said Bowser. "I can do this with my eyes closed!"

"Don't," said Ganondorf.

But the one furthest ahead was Luigi. Nobody was even close to following right behind him. Because he was so scared, he is running at top speed, disregarding the heavy weight on his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" Luigi cried, tears flying out of his eyes.

Those tears flew back and hit Bowser in his eyes.

"Ah! My eyes!" he grunted.

"I thought you just said you could do this closing your eyes!" said Ganondorf.

But Bowser rubbed his eyes briefly, and that was enough time for one wheelie to hit him. **KABOOM!!!**

"BLOOP!! BLEEP!!!" Mr. Game & Watch was barely keeping up as well. Though he was actually quite speedy, he lacked arm strength, and was dramatically weighed down. As a result…

**KABOOM!!!**

"Phew, lots more are going down to the wheelies," said Hack, safely floating above the challenge. "Thank god I raided Kirby's stash of food; he's got tons of waddle dees, wheelies, gordos, waddle doos, burning leos, chillies, fireballs, bonkers, and...."

"**This is badness!!!**" screamed Toon Link, running away from the wheelies, though keeping a safe lead.

"NO! **THIS… IS…**" said Pit.

"Don't you dare say Sparta," panted Ness. "And plus, Toon Link, you said Badness, not Madness."

"Huh?" Toon Link hesitated for a moment to ponder about his error. **KABOOM!!!**

Let's take a look at the rest of the survivors' progresses. With the Blue Team, Luigi was farthest ahead, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ganondorf and King Dedede, the slowest but also the strongest and carrying the least weight, were next, then Marth, who was running at a safe pace ahead of the wheelies. Lucario, who isn't particularly speedy, but who isn't particularly weak either, was behind Marth's feet, though becoming quickly tired. Tom Nook and Peach were right behind Marth, followed by Lucas and then Nana. The last place was Metaknight, who was carrying the most weight on the team…

"Ugh… I can't… keep up…" groaned Metaknight, who lacked the strength to carry his weight.

"Metaknight! You can't die!!!!" cried Nana.

"Go on… without me... you guys…" **KABOOM!**

The Green Team was much more even, as almost everyone was neck to neck with each other. The exceptions are Pikachu and Falco, who were both speedy and weaker, and thus lagged behind.

"Agh… Ash… you don't have ketchup… do you?" Pikachu groaned, looking back at the angry wheelie chasing him.

"No! I don't bring ketchup with me everywhere!" yelled Ash. "Just keep running!"

"This isn't… fairing too well…" groaned Falco.

"AHHHH!!! I'm about to die!!!" cried Pikachu. He jumped onto the nearest Blue Team member that he saw, who was unfortunately Lucas.

"AHHHH!!!" Lucas cried.

"You're going down… with me!" said Pikachu, grinning evilly.

**KABOOM!!!** Pikachu and Lucas were no more than stars.

"Look! Another turn!" said Mario, pointing at Luigi who ran into the wall.

Peach rushed up to Luigi, plucked him off of the stone wall, and ran to the side, following everyone else. The wheelie stampede crashed through the stone wall, zooming past.

Everyone was slowly catching their breath.

"That… was… insane…" panted Marth.

"Oh man…" groaned Pit. "Oh man… We're not even competing… against each other…"

"It's like a fight for our own lives…" said Ness. "As if… we're in a survival game of a survival game!"

Mario looked at Ness. "Hack didn't even tell us the conditions for winning. Watch it be something like the team to lose the most members, or something…"

The eight remaining members on the Blue Team were Luigi, Peach, Nana, Tom Nook, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Lucario, and Marth.

The seven remaining members on the Red Team were Mario, Yoshi, Geno, Ash, Ness, Falco, and Pit.

"All right then..." said Hack on his helicopter. "Whoever survives this… are S-rank pros at running away."

There was a loud rumbling noise.

"Hold on…" said Mario. "Do you hear that?"

"AHHHHH!!! IT MUST BE BOWSER FARTING!!!!" cried Luigi.

"Bowser isn't even here, you coward," said Ganondorf, bashing Luigi on the head.

"Now, now, save the bashing for after the challenge!" said Tom Nook, patting Ganondorf on the back.

**KABOOM!!!**

Tom Nook and Ganondorf were blown up on the spot by a fast bullet bill. Everyone whirled around to see an army of bullet bills charging at them.

"RUN FOR IT!!!!" screamed Marth. Nobody needed him to know that.

Everyone sprinted at top speed, but the bullet bills were just way too fast. Smashers everywhere were now being taken out, even when they were running at top speed.

**KABOOM!!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" King Dedede cried.

**KABOOM!!!**

"ASH IS BLASTING AWAYYYYY!!!" Ash cried.

**KABOOM!!!**

"AAAA WAWAWAWAWAA!!!!!" Yoshi cried.

**KABOOM!!!**

"MAMA MIAAAA!!!" Mario cried.

**KABOOM!!!**

"SAVE ME, PALUTENAAAAA!!!!" Pit cried.

**KABOOM!!!**

_It seems… I was too slow…_ said Lucario.

**KABOOM!!!**

"WHOAAAAAAAA!!!" Nana cried.

Luigi was still ahead of the entire crowd, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Behind him were Peach and Marth. Ness, who was slow but also fairly powerful, lagged right behind Peach and Marth. Falco and Geno, the two remaining speedsters, were in the back.

All the remaining smashers were losing the bullet bills, running farther ahead of them.

"Ha… Take this!" said Hack, pressing a button.

BAM!

All the bullet bills fired smaller bullet bills that sped across the sky.

"No!!! They're gonna get us!!!" cried Ness.

"It's the end for us…" said Geno.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Peach and Marth.

**KABOOM!!!**

The black smoke covered everyone. When it cleared out, only Luigi remained, who was still running at top speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed with a girl's voice.

Hack appeared right in front of him.

"All right! Since more Blue Team members survived than Green Team members, the Blue Team officially wins immunity! Congratul…"

**KABOOM!!!**

Luigi plowed through Hack, sending him flying.

* * *

**Red Team**

"…I'm hungry. Really hungry," said Roy.

"Because _somebody…_ keeps stealing our stored food!" said Snake. "and my traps aren't working!"

"They're working too well, though…" said Doctor Mario, looking at a dead bulborb.

Zelda's stomach grumbled loudly. "…THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING BULBORB HUNTING!!!"

"YAY!!!!" Everyone cried.

"We can't have everyone go though, we need someone to look after the base," said Fox.

""I will!" said Captain Falcon.

Samus stared at him.

KABOOM!

So the Red Team split up into three groups to hunt for the bulborbs.

* * *

Fox, Krystal, Link, and Zelda were together.

"No Immunity today means we don't have to vote someone off," said Fox.

"Yet it means that we must participate in the Solo Challenge," said Krystal.

Link nodded. "Right. We'll have to decide on whom to vote for in that challenge."

Zelda paused. "…I don't know… There isn't anyone I particularly dislike…"

"We could always vote for someone that will probably win, but isn't in our alliance," suggested Fox.

"How about Mewtwo? He's very powerful on his own, but he doesn't really help out in the clan," said Link.

"I don't know… He's more of an independent person," said Zelda. "If he figures out that we'll vote on him, he'll do something bad… And we don't want to be on his bad side."

"Really? He wouldn't work with any other teams?" asked Krystal.

"Yeah, he doesn't take sides unless someone acts against him," said Fox. "I think he would vote for the person least likely to be voted on, so his decision won't affect much."

"Hm… we'll have to think about it," said Zelda. "And I don't want Captain Falcon off the team either. He's such a fun punching bag when I'm angry… Tee hee!"

"And half the time you're angry because of him," said Krystal.

* * *

"Ohhh!!! I found a bulborb!" said Captain Falcon, kneeling down to stare at a small red bulborb. "Pokey pokey!" He poked its red ladybug-like back repeatedly.

"Awwwww, it's too cute to be so cool," said Rundas. The two eyes of the bulborb standing on its antennae looked up innocently at Rundas.

"Remember, we're here to hunt bulborbs so we can eat them," said Samus, pointing her arm cannon at the adorable bulborb.

"Hm… it's not so cute if you look at its mouth…" said Samurai Goroh. "Look, it's got really long fangs in its mouth…"

"Here, bulby-bulby-bulborb!!" said Captain Falcon.

CRUNCH!

"YEAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!" Falcon cried, holding up his bleeding finger. The dwarf red bulborb had bitten him.

"Ouch, looks painful…" said Rundas.

Goroh drew his sword. "Let's kill it! Revenge!!!"

"For once, I agree," said Samus. Rundas also took out his ice blade.

"Wait! This'll only feed like one person! It won't be enough!" said Captain Falcon. "Let it live!"

"No way, we'll just kill ten more then," said Samus.

The Red Bulborb began to cry innocently. The four smashers stopped arguing and stared at it. Then it screamed.

Very loudly.

Boom… Boom… Boom…

"…It just screamed. Not that cool anymore," said Rundas.

"Hold on… Do you feel the ground shaking?" asked Samurai Goroh.

"Somewhat," said Samus.

"Nope," said Captain Falcon, turning his back to the dwarf bulborb.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"I can hear it now!" said Rundas.

"Hear what?" asked Falcon.

Samus, Rundas, and Goroh stared at behind Captain Falcon to see a large, adult red bulborb. It wasn't quite as cute and cuddly as its baby.

"I don't hear anything, so let's just look for an adult!" said Falcon, unaware of what's behind him.

"ROOOOOOOOOOARRRRR!!!!" the adult roared.

"RUN FOR IT!!!!!" screamed Rundas.

The three smarter smashers ran while Falcon looked behind him.

"Uh… hi?"

CRUNCH!

* * *

Hack: Attack of the Bulborbs! We'll definitely be seeing more of those cute, cuddly pikmin creatures in future chapters too, as long as our not-so-obvious food culprit of the Red Team isn't caught.


End file.
